L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Des personnages innédits surgissent,trainant derrière eux leur lourd et sombre passé,et l'histoire s'en trouvent modifiée.A prioris rien ne les lie mais comme des papillons attirés par la lumière ils vont se rassembler autour d'une personne à l'âme pure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

**Les Ombres ou La destinée**

Qui ne connaît pas Stonehenge ? Tout le monde en a entendu parler, tout le monde sait que c'est un site historique situé en Angleterre, composé de dolmens dressés en une architecture dont on ignore la fonction ; Mais peu connaissent les créatures qui y sommeillent. Elles n'apparaissent que rarement, une fois tous les mille ans, mais sont les voix par lesquelles s'exprime la destinée.

Une nuit d'été 1950, une voix faible s'éleva du site vide de toutes présences humaines. Elle chuchota une incantation en une langue ancienne et emplie de puissance. Une légère brise s'éleva entre les pierres et l'herbe frissonna. La voix se tut et une autre plus grave prit le relais. La terre trembla, se gondola, s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir des dolmens. Ceux qui étaient couchés se redressèrent. La seconde voix s'arrêta et une troisième, limpide, la remplaça. Une pluie fine lava les rochers et leur redonna leur éclat passé. La troisième voix mourut et la quatrième voix, chaleureuse, entonna le dernier chant. Des flammes jaillirent sur les dolmens et gravèrent d'antiques inscriptions sur ceux-ci. Le silence se fit.

Une sphère de lumière apparut au centre du site, grandit et engloba la structure. Neuf ombres, aux silhouettes changeantes, se dessinèrent dans la lumière. Les créatures magiques du monde entier se tournèrent vers Stonehenge et retinrent leur souffle, attendant que la Destinée s'exprime.

« Le Seigneur de lumière naîtra de la lignée pure de Gryffondor

Et d'une lignée dépourvue de magie ; des deux mondes lui importera le sort.

Il sera aimant envers toutes les créatures de Lumières

Et de toutes il sera aimé et respecté.

Il sera tolérant et accueillera en son coeur les vertueux êtres

Sans soucis grand de leur origine et des préjugés.

Maître des Airs, la Foudre il maniera.

A tous son aura la crainte inspirera.

Sous sa bannière se rassembleront et combattront :

Son âme sœur, prince des Glaces, au cœur amputé du Cerisier.

Issu de Merlin et né de parents ouvriers,

Dans les hautes sphères se complaira

Mais simplement vivra.

Les deux êtres dont l'existence est honnie :

Le Phénix la mort appelant et renonçant à la vie ;

Pris par la mort et à la vie ramené : l'Ange Déchu.

Tous deux de la Lune et d'un loup noir issus.

Dans les ténèbres il acquerra pour alliés :

Le Loup-garou de la vie désespéré

Et son compagnon par sa famille rejeté.

Le fier Dragon et le corbeau Sang-mêlé

Qui du Seigneur des Ténèbres seront marqués.

Le Vampire prodige de sa lignée.

A l'aube du nouveau millénaire

Ténèbres et Lumière s'affronteront

Et le vainqueur désigneront

Qui instaurera pour mille ans son ère. »

Dans un craquement sec qui déchira l'atmosphère, Stonehenge retrouva son aspect normal. Les créatures magiques s'inclinèrent, saluant les paroles de la Destinée, et retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, attendant patiemment le combat.

Fin du Prologue


	2. Chapitre 1:De la répartition des jumeaux

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaît 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Kagenie se prononce « kaguénié »

**Chapitre 1 : De la répartition des jumeaux**

31 août 1991, Château de Poudlard

On était la veille de la rentrée et le château semblait attendre impatiemment l'arrivée des élèves qui le feraient résonner de leurs pas, de leurs discussions et de leurs rires. Tout avait été nettoyé et ordonné pour les accueillir. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les professeurs étaient rassemblés comme d'habitude pour une dernière réunion avant la rentrée.

Toutefois, cette année-là, une chose avait changé. Deux enfants en âge d'entrer à Poudlard étaient assis devant le bureau du directeur, encadrés par les enseignants. Les adultes avaient un air sérieux et grave, même les yeux d'Albus ne souriaient pas. Les enfants semblaient plus… décontractés.

L'un vêtu d'un pantalon, d'un T-shirt noirs et de bottes en cuir souple noires était tranquillement affalé sur le fauteuil et tambourinait légèrement du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir la musique que lui envoyaient ses écouteurs. Ses cheveux rouges vifs négligemment retenus par un bandeau noir et son sourire moqueur contribuaient à l'impression d'irrespect qui émanait de sa personne, ulcérant tous les adultes excepté Dumbledore.

L'autre vêtu d'un kimono léger blanc décoré d'arabesques bleutés et de chaussures en lin azurées siégeait avec grâce sur le fauteuil et examinait avec une timide curiosité les nombreux objets entreposés dans le bureau. Ses yeux bleus entourés de longs cils noirs reposant sur un teint de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en souples mèches tout autour de lui accentuaient l'impression de fragilité qui faisait se demander comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient-elles être associées.

Dumbledore prit la parole, s'adressant aux professeurs :

« -Avez-vous des questions à poser au sujet de ces jeunes gens ? »

Les professeurs s'entreregardèrent, Ils avaient beaucoup de questions mais ne savaient par où commencer. Enfin le professeur Rogue parla, exprimant **la** question qui tournait en boucle dans tous les esprits :

« -Pourquoi, Albus ? Aucun membre de leur… famille n'a jamais été scolarisé à Poudlard alors pourquoi bravez-vous le conseil d'administration pour eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil d'un mouvement las :

« -Je m'attendais à cette question… »

Les professeurs concentraient toute leur attention sur le vieil homme, espérant une explication (phénomène très rare de la part de Dumbledore).

« -Les membres de cette famille possède tous un don extrêmement rare. Celui de Selena, la mère de ces enfants, étaient de voir l'avenir. Pas comme un prophète qui distingue seulement une partie de l'avenir, un événement inéluctable mais plutôt sous la forme de chemins qui s'entrecroisent. Elle connaissait les événements, les choix capables de faire basculer l'avenir sur un chemin plutôt qu'un autre et elle estimait nécessaire la présence de ses enfants à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore avisa la question qui se formait sur les lèvres du professeur Rogue et la devança :

« -Je ne sais pas quel changement cela pourrait apporter mais je sais qu'il sera positif. »

Un silence pensif suivit cette déclaration. La très logique et rigoureuse professeure Mac Gonagall demanda :

« -Vous avez dit que chaque membre de cette… famille hérite d'un don rare. Quel est donc le leur ?

-On sait parler, figurez-vous ! » S'exclama l'enfant insolant. Se tournant vers la professeure, il répondit en montrant l'autre :

« -D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que Yuki ne subit pas la malédiction même si nous sommes apparentés. » L'enfant interrompit les multiples exclamations et interrogations d'un geste sec et d'un claquement de langue irrité : « Les raisons ne vous regardent pas, contentez vous de l'admettre. »

Le ton impérieux fit froncer les sourcils de plus d'un adulte mais il reprit sans y prêter attention :

« -Mon don est l'empathie, je perçois les émotions de tous les êtres vivants, mis à part les végétaux, dans un rayon de 50 m en temps normal et de plus loin pour des émotions vraiment fortes. En outre tous les deux nous sommes des élémentaux. Je contrôle le feu et lui l'eau. » Pour démontrer ses dires l'enfant fit apparaître une boule incandescente dans sa main tandis que l'enfant timide, rougissant devant l'attention dont il était l'objet, fit jaillir une petite fontaine au creux de sa paume.

Ils arrêtèrent le phénomène au même instant sans se concerter. Les adultes étaient impressionnés, les élémentaux étaient extrêmement rares. Que deux élémentaux majeurs coexistent à la même époque et soient apparentés n'était pas arrivé depuis l'époque Merlin. Le fait que leur présence, ici, soit nécessaire laissait présager une bataille et rendit les professeurs anxieux. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et déclara :

« -Oui, le futur sera parsemé de sombres évènements mais il ne sert à rien de nous en préoccuper maintenant. Nous devons plutôt nous demander avec quel genre de banquet nous allons accueillir nos élèves.

-Albus, le repas est déjà prêt. » Répondit Mac Gonagall, outrée de ces préoccupations, à son avis, futiles.

« -Vraiment ? Il faudra que j'aille voir ça en cuisine. » Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient ; _en tant que directeur il était de son devoir de s'assurer que ces élèves ne mourraient pas intoxiqués, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il n'était pas gourmant mais gourmet. Et puis il n'y avait aucune honte à être bon vivant !_

« -Bien, bien, nous avons tout dit, je crois ? » La question était rhétorique et Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le temps de songer à répondre, enchaînant joyeusement :

« -Nous reverrons donc ces enfants demain à la Répartition. Vous devriez tous allez vous préparer. »

La réunion était terminée et tous s'éparpillèrent, Mac Gonagall se chargeant de raccompagner les enfants en dehors de Poudlard.

1er septembre 1991, Gare de King Cross, Voie 93/4

Le quai retentissait des exclamations de joie des amis se retrouvant, des dernières recommandations des parents plus ou moins angoissés de laisser leur précieuse progéniture s'éloigner d'eux pour au moins 1 trimestre.

Parmi ces derniers, il y avait une femme aux cheveux roux entourée de 7 enfants à la chevelure tout aussi flamboyante que leur mère. Deux d'entre eux avaient visiblement déjà quittés de Poudlard et deux autres étaient trop jeunes pour y entrer. Leur mère concentrait son attention sur les trois derniers.

« -Percy, puisque tu as été nommé préfet (le dit Percy se rengorgea de fierté), je compte sur toi pour surveiller tes frères…

-On a pas besoin d'être surveillés, Maman ! » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix furieuse, en accord avec leur parfaite similitude allant jusqu'au tâches de rousseurs, les deux garçons concernés.

« -Percy vous surveillera car je sais très bien qu'une fois la baguette en main vous ne provoquez que des catastrophes… » Les jumeaux voulurent protester mais leur mère les coupa d'une voix grondante qui attira de nombreux regards sur la famille : « Oui, des catastrophes comme le fait d'avoir SCALPE le pauvre Ron la semaine dernière ! » Elle attira dans ses bras son dernier fils, Ron ; celui-ci grimaçant au souvenir… déplaisant de cette expérience. Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard furieux au fifils et se justifièrent :

« -Normalement, il aurait dû devenir blond.

-Et bien ce n'est pas ce qui arrivé, vous devriez avoir HONTE d'utiliser votre frère pour vos expériences !

-Bah, de toute façon on va à Poudlard pour apprendre donc on ne ratera plus nos expériences. » Répondit nonchalamment l'un des jumeaux. L'autre poursuivit :

« -Oui le pauvre petit Ron à sa maman n'aura plus rien à craindre…

-Il deviendra le premier Weasley blond. » Les jumeaux ricanèrent alors que Ron pâlissait et que Mme Weasley prenait une profonde inspiration en vue d'un nouveau sermon.

Le sifflet du train la coupa dans son élan et les jumeaux en profitèrent pour saisir leurs valises et se ruèrent vers le train en criant :

« -Au revoir, Maman ! »

Percy les suivit en les grondant : « -On ne court pas sur le quai ou dans le train ! »

Mme Weasley adressa une dernière recommandation à ses facétieux fils :

« -Fred, George, je vous interdis de faire des bêtises ! »

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, se contentant de saluer leur famille tandis que le train s'élançait. Bientôt on ne vit plus que la vapeur émanant de la cheminée du train.

Mme Weasley soupira :

« -Je suis presque sûre de recevoir un mot de Dumbledore avant la fin du trimestre. »

L'un de ses plus grands fils sourit :

« -Ils vont mettre de l'ambiance à Poudlard. Ca me donnerait bien envie d'y retourner. »

Dans un des wagons étaient installés les deux enfants présents à la réunion professorale. L'enfant timide était assis à côté de la fenêtre et admirait le paysage. L'enfant insolent était adossé à la cloison du wagon, les pieds sur la banquette, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur la musique de ses écouteurs.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et les jumeaux Weasley s'engouffrèrent dans le wagon avant de refermer précipitamment la porte et de se plaquer contre la cloison du compartiment. Dans le couloir on entendit la voix furieuse de Percy qui cherchait ses frères. Quand celui-ci se fut éloigné les jumeaux s'affalèrent avec sur la banquette en soupirant de soulagement.

Ils s'aperçurent enfin que le wagon était occupé et se présentèrent :

-« Salut, moi c'est Georges Weasley…

-moi c'est Fred…

-on est jumeaux…

-et on rentre en première année à Poudlard ! »

L'enfant insolent avait enlevé ses écouteurs et dit sobrement :

-« Haria Kagénié, l'autre c'est Yuki.

-On est aussi jumeaux. » Précisa d'une toute petite voix Yuki.

-« Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout. » Déclara l'un des jumeaux Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non. » La réponse d'Haria était sèche et indiquait que ce fait n'avait pas besoin d'être commenté.

Le reste du voyage se déroula de la même façon. Les jumeaux tentèrent d'engager la conversation en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, Haria répondait par monosyllabes et Yuki écoutait en rêvassant.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. En descendant du train, ils furent happés par la foule qui rendit mal à l'aise Haria et Yuki. Fred et Georges le remarquèrent et se posèrent des questions.

_Ces deux faux jumeaux étaient vraiment bizarres. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, ni par leur physique, ni par leur comportement. Yuki semblait telle une poupée de porcelaine avec sa fragilité, son immobilité presque parfaite et son irréelle beauté. Son mutisme, sa façon d'examiner le wagon et les gens avec une timide curiosité et le fait qu'elle soit si mal à l'aise dans la foule laissaient penser qu'elle n'était que peu sortie de chez elle, voir pas du tout._

_Haria de son côté portait un drôle de nom pour un garçon. Il était plutôt malpoli et pas du tout sociable (Franchement il avait fait plein d'effort pour engager la conversation et lui aucun. Et alors qu'ils sortaient leurs meilleures blagues, il s'était pas du tout déridé). C'était un vrai défi pour eux, ils se juraient qu'avant la fin de l'année Haria ne pourrait plus se passait d'eux. Contrairement à sa sœur il ne faisait pas preuve de timidité face à la cohue qui régnait mais plutôt de méfiance._

_Les jumeaux Weasley avaient hâte de voir dans quelle maison ces deux étranges enfants allaient être répartis._

La paire de jumeaux prit place dans le même bateau, les jumeaux Weasley s'y étant invités. A l'avant de chaque bateau une lanterne projetait un faible halo qui n'éclairait que l'alentour immédiat de la barque. Au-delà de cette limite les eaux ténébreuses du lac semblaient receler de monstrueuses créatures n'attendant qu'une faiblesse de la lanterne pour jaillir et engloutir une des fragiles embarcations avec ses occupants. La brume qui planait au dessus du lac étouffait les bruits provenant des autres élèves et ne laissaient distinguer de ceux-ci que de pâles ombres qui paraissaient glisser à la surface de l'eau telles des fantômes.

Dans cette scène fantasmagorique, Yuki ressemblait à un ange de la mort avec sa peau si pâle, presque translucide, ses vêtements flottant autour de lui tels des serpents accentuaient l'aura de mortelle fascination qui fit frissonner les jumeaux.

Les cheveux rouges d'Haria tranchaient agréablement dans cet univers sans couleurs et son teint hâlé, la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux agissaient comme une douce chaleur paraissant émaner de la source de la vie elle-même. Dans cette atmosphère morbide, elle attirait les jumeaux de la même façon que les papillons sont attirés par une flamme.

Les élèves avaient pris pieds sur la berge et se dirigeaient vers le château dont les fenêtres laissaient échapper des flots de lumière, des rires et un délicieux fumet et revigoraient les premières années transies.

En haut de l'escalier menant aux immenses portes de la Grande Salle se tenait une femme à l'air sévère portant un tailleur écossais strict, les cheveux ramenés en un chignon d'où pas une mèche ne s'échappait. Les jumeaux Weasley grimacèrent en la voyant et chuchotèrent à l'adresse des deux autres :

-« C'est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard…

-et aussi la directrice de la maison gryffondor…

-Nos frères aînés y sont tous allés…

-et ils disent tous qu'elle est extrêmement sévère et qu'elle n'a presque pas d'humour.

-Je sais. »La réponse d'Haria laconique et dite d'un ton monotone surprit extrêmement les jumeaux qui se tournèrent dans sa direction quémandant une explication du regard. Se forçant visiblement à faire une phrase, Haria déclara :

« -Nous n'avons pas de parents et le professeur Dumbledore est en quelque sorte notre… tuteur… » Haria avait hésité sur le choix du mot et les jumeaux devinèrent que la situation devait être plus compliquée que ça.

« -Bref, on a été présentés aux professeurs et donc à Mac Gonagall. »

Ils étaient rentrés dans la Grande Salle et attendaient que Mac Gonagall commence à appeler les élèves. Le premier nom fut :

« -Atalante Yukimura. »

Yuki sursauta et s'avança lentement vers le tabouret, apparemment terrifié que tout lui porte attention. A un mètre du tabouret, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala sur le dallage. La Grande Salle éclata de rire tandis qu'Haria levait les yeux au plafond en soupirant de désespoir. Mac Gonagall aida le malheureux à se relever et à mettre le Choixpeau qui s'exclama aussitôt :

« -Serpentard. »

Les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent. _Si Yuki était à Serpentard, Haria avait de grandes chances d'y être aussi. C'était dommage, ils commencèrent à apprécier ce drôle de personnage aux cheveux rouges._

« -Bizet Tarrane. » Mac Gonagall appelait le second élève de sa liste. Fred se pencha pour chuchoter à Haria :

« -Elle t'a pas appelé ?

- Je ne porte pas le même nom que Yuki. »

Les jumeaux étaient de plus en plus intrigués par cette famille étrange.

Après un moment Mac Gonagall appela enfin :

« -Kagenie Hinata Amaël Rina Istris Aline.

-Vous auriez pas pu dire Haria comme tout le monde ! » Haria s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le Choixpeau, foudroya du regard Mac Gonagall et, lui prenant d'autorité le Choixpeau, s'en coiffa. Aussi rapidement que pour Yuki le Choixpeau s'écria :

« -Gryffondor ! »

Fred et Georges en restèrent cois. _Deux jumeaux qui étaient répartis dans des maisons rivales depuis des temps immémoriaux ?! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ces deux-là !_

Aussitôt répartis à Gryffondor, ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Haria et lui demandèrent :

« -Pourquoi ta sœur a-t-elle été répartie à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor ?

-Ma sœur ? » Haria les fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer. « Yuki est un garçon ! »

-« On croyait que vous étiez frères et sœurs ? » Les jumeaux nageaient dans la plus grande confusion.

« -C'est exact ! » Haria se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

« -T'ES UNE FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Le cri trancha dans les conversations et toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers le trio à la chevelure flamboyante.

« -Vous insinuez que je ne suis pas féminine, c'est ça ?!! » Le ton s'était fait menaçant et les jumeaux s'écartèrent prudemment d'elle et répondirent très intelligemment :

« -Ben… C'est-à-dire que… »

Haria envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Fred, un coup de pied dans le tibia de Georges et sortit, maudissant les garçons et le petit pois qui leur servait de cerveau.

Fred interrogea Georges :

« -C'était féminin, ça ?

-J'espères pas, t'imagines si toutes les filles sont aussi terrifiantes ! »

La Grande Salle explosa de rire devant la mine qu'affichait les jumeaux et ceux-ci se dirent que réjouirent autant de monde était une sensation plaisante.

Fin du chapitre

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas je mettrais le prochain chapitre car il n'est pas encore écrit et j'écris uniquement quand j'ai de l'inspiration (ça vient par moments et puis ça repart)


	3. Chapitre 2:Observations et tentatives d'

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaît 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : C'est évident pour moi mais je précise que **ce qui est souligné et en gras** signale une accentuation et _ce qui est en italique_ signale des pensées. Entre « » ce sont des paroles et entre '' '' c'est quelque chose d'étrange, de pas sûr ou de politiquement incorrect.

**Chap 2 : Observations et tentatives d'approche du sujet Haria Kagenie.**

Fred et Georges paressaient, étendus mollement sur l'herbe du parc, se délectant des derniers rayons que leur offrait le soleil automnale. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés. Ils s'étaient fait un ami (leur presque triplé comme ils l'avaient surnommé), Lee qui était dans le même dortoir qu'eux ; avaient découverts avec joie de nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils s'étaient empressés de tester sur les Serpentards provoquant la rage des professeurs et des dits Serpentards qui n'arrivaient pas à les coincer (_Merci Bill et Charlie pour nous avoir indiqués quelques passages secrets !_) ; et grâce à cela s'étaient taillés une bonne réputation de farceurs auprès de leurs camarades.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était Haria. Elle représentait un vrai mystère aux yeux des jumeaux. D'abord, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais un pantalon et un haut noirs, ce qui apparemment indignait beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs bien qu'il semble que Dumbledore l'y ait autorisé.

Ensuite, elle fuyait la foule, ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis et répondait toujours sèchement aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Et puis, il y avait son comportement bizarre avec Yuki, celui-ci la suivait pratiquement partout à sa plus grande exaspération. Elle donnait l'impression de le détester parfois (_C'était son frère quand même !_) mais lorsque des grands de Serpentards avaient attaqués Yuki en le faisant voler au plafond (Yuki avait le vertige) elle l'avait défendu.

Enfin, il y avait l'accident qui s'était produit la semaine dernière. Des garçons arrogants s'étaient moqués de la couleur de ses cheveux et comme elle passait devant eux en les ignorant, l'un d'eux lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter. Aussitôt elle se retourna et d'un coup de poing l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur, criant d'une voix légèrement hystérique :

« -NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! »

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu à un tournant du couloir. On ne la revit que le lendemain ; personne ne savait où elle avait passé la journée et la nuit. Depuis, tout le monde évitait soigneusement d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Sur le moment Fred et Georges avaient cru voir que ses iris étaient devenus rouges mais lorsqu'ils avaient interrogé les autres témoins, aucun ne confirma ce fait.

Fred soupira :

« -Elle est compliquée, hein ?

-Sûr… mais il ne sera pas dit que les jumeaux Weasley aient abandonnés.

-… Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais on va bien trouver. »

C'est ainsi que commença sous l'œil amusé des autres élèves une série de tentatives d'approche aussi futiles que variées.

En premier lieu, ils tentèrent de la faire participer aux conversations grâce à des questions telles que : « Et toi ? », « Qu'en penses-tu ? », « T'es d'accord, non » mais soit elle les ignorait, soit elle s'en allait.

Puis ils s'installèrent à tour de rôle à côté d'elle en classe pour qu'elle ne puisse fuir. Mais après plusieurs retenues et dizaines de points enlevés pour inattention et bavardages intempestifs, ils abandonnèrent cette idée. D'autant plus qu'Haria ne leur adresser plus la parole sinon pour les menacer de mille morts.

Ils la laissèrent tranquille pendant deux semaines (qu'ils mirent à profit pour explorer le château et élaborer une liste de tous les sorts qui pourraient leur servir à faire des blagues ; ils en vinrent à la réjouissante conclusion que seule le manque d'imagination limitait les utilisations d'un sort.) puis se décidèrent à ne faire des blagues que lorsqu'elle était là et le plus souvent possible afin d'arriver à la dérider.

Ce fut donc pour la noble cause de la conquête d'une amitié que les Serpentards arborèrent pendant trois jours de jolis cheveux bouclés roses, que Miss Teigne fut couverte durant deux semaines de boutons verts fluo qui la démangeaient terriblement, que sur la table des Serpentards fut gravé en lettres rouges dans un cœur tout aussi rouge l'inscription « Nous adorons le professeur Dumbledore » (Dumbledore en fut tout ému et remercia **longuement** les Serpentards mortifiés), que régulièrement durant les cours la salle était re-décorée grâce à des sortilèges de coloriages ou à des métamorphoses diverses (le cours de Sortilèges avait dû être annulé étant donné que les chaises s'étaient hérissées de pics et se tassaient sur elles-mêmes lorsqu'on les touchaient ; le professeur Mac Gonagall avait été impressionnée par la performance), qu'une plume enchantée traça pendant une journée dans le dos de la robe du professeur Rogue « Vive les Gryffondors » (personne n'avait osé lui faire remarquer jusqu'à ce que Peeves se moque de lui)…

Malheureusement, en ce jour funeste du trois décembre, dans le bureau de l'honorable directeur de Poudlard, alors que leur mère les fixaient d'un air furieux, attendant une explication pour les 24 retenues données et les quelques 500 points perdus depuis le début de l'année par leur faute, les jumeaux se disaient que cette raison n'allait peut-être pas satisfaire leur bouillante mère.

Celle-ci siffla d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« -Vous n'avez aucune justification pour votre comportement ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Georges prit courageusement (l'acte semblait plus suicidaire que courageux !) la parole :

« -En fait, pour remercier nos professeurs de nous enseigner…

-Nous avons voulu leur montrer que nous maîtrisions ce qu'ils nous apprennent. » Poursuivit Fred.

Molly Weasley adorait ses enfants, elle ressentait comme une déchirure le fait que ses deux plus grands aient quittés la maison et que trois autres de ses enfants passent la majorité de l'année à Poudlard. Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'apprécier ses jumeaux. Ceux-ci se recroquevillèrent en prévision de l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Les jumeaux sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore les oreilles bourdonnantes après une heure de sermon ininterrompu où leur mère leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle était extrêmement déçue de leur attitude et que s'ils ne se calmaient elle ordonnerait à Percy de les surveiller et aux professeurs de leur donner suffisamment de travail pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'occasion de seulement songer à faire des farces.

Ils avaient acquiescé à tout, promis d'être très sages et n'avaient pas soufflé mot. On ne contrariait surtout pas Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle était dans cet état de fureur sous peine d'agonie longue et douloureuse.

Ils comptaient vraiment tenir leur parole… au moins jusqu'aux vacances. Ils ne pourraient pas survivre sans s'amuser et faire rire leurs camarades, mais pour le moment ils devaient se faire oublier de leur mère.

Ça tombait vraiment mal, ils avaient réussi à faire sourire Haria et une fois l'avaient surpris à étouffer un rire. Les jumeaux avaient ressentis une douce euphorie à cette vision, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : revoir Haria rire grâce à eux. Mais comment faire quelqu'un lorsque l'on devait se faire oublier ?

24 décembre 1991, le Terrier

A la veille de Noël, le Terrier bourdonnait de conversations joyeuses tandis que chacun s'affairait. Molly cuisinait le repas tout en expliquant sa recette à Ginny, Ron mettait le couvert supervisé par Percy, Bill et Charlie décoraient le rez-de-chaussée et les jumeaux avaient obtenu de s'occuper de la décoration de l'étage et ils contemplaient leur œuvre.

Il y avait des guirlandes au plafond s'associant et se dissociant sans arrêt pour former des motifs divers. Des boules de Noël lévitaient dans le couloir, chantonnant les chants traditionnels et saupoudrant l'air de petits flocons qui s'évaporaient avant d'atteindre le sol. Des bocaux, situés de part et d'autre du couloir, au verre teinté de couleurs chaudes, contenant un feu magique, répandaient des halos de douce lumière.

« -Parfait », déclara Fred

« -Sublime, oui », renchérit Georges

« -Maman va adorer …

-Et elle oubliera notre conduite pendant le premier trimestre ….

-Hum, tu y crois vraiment ?

-J'espère ….. » Et ils soupirèrent de concert.

Après leur convocation dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Percy et les professeurs les avaient étroitement surveillés, du coup ils n'avaient pas pu ni faire de blagues ni explorer le château de nuit, à leur plus grand désespoir.

Mais, le pire, c'est que dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison, leur mère leur avait adjoint de faire leur travail et leur avait formellement interdit de sortir, sauf pour dégnomer le jardin, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas mais alors pas du tout envie de faire. Résultat, ils s'étaient profondément ennuyés, ayant fini leurs devoirs en trois jours.

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'ils avaient eu tout le temps de penser à un plan pour approcher Haria. (Pour l'élaborer, il avait demandé de l'aide à Charlie puisque celui-ci s'y connaissait en animaux sauvages)

Ils feraient des blagues à retardement de telle manière que lorsqu'on découvrirait la farce, ils ne seraient pas présents et ainsi dérideraient Haria sans se faire punir.

Puis, ils s'assiéraient à côté d'elle en cours sans chercher à la faire parler cette fois, de façon à ce qu'elle s'habitue à leur présence ; et quand cela serait fait, ils lui demanderaient si elle voulait travailler avec eux ( après tout, ils étaient les meilleurs des premières années dans toutes les matières ) ; ainsi elle serait forcée de faire un minimum de conversation et ils apprendraient à se connaître peu à peu.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs réflexions par leur mère qui les appelait à table.

L'objet de leur pensée se trouvait assise à califourchon sur la branche d'un arbre, en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait fui l'euphorie des fêtes qui régnait dans Poudlard, tant d'émotions si fortes chez tant de personnes lui collaient la migraine.

Au moins dans la Forêt Interdite, elle ne percevait que les émotions diffuses des animaux et pouvait se détendre. Le premier trimestre lui avait parue tel un parcours du combattant. Elle avait dû s'habituer à la foule, la promiscuité, les émotions si intenses, si nombreuses, et puis surtout aux jumeaux. Depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés dans le train, ceux-ci la suivaient sans arrêt et semblaient vouloir gagner son amitié.

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté de relations autres que celles avec sa mère et avec sa… ''_Nounou '' (Dans les deux cas ils n'étaient pas humains_) et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir alors elle avait fuit ; elle avait repoussé toutes leurs tentatives plutôt que de s'engager dans une relation qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne maîtriserait pas.

Elle devait cependant avouer qu'ils avaient réussis à capter son attention. Elle admirait leur obstination et leur imagination la faisait sourire. Ils semblaient posséder des ressources inépuisables dès qu'il s'agissait d'attirer les regards sur eux.

Haria ne savait pas pourquoi ils voulaient qu'elle soit leur amie alors qu'ils avaient obtenus l'amitié de nombreux Gryffondors. Certes ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa réelle nature mais ils devaient avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en société, plutôt impétueuse et violente dans ses réactions, alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient vu en elle qui justifia cette obstination.

_Raven a raison de dire que les humains sont compliqués._

Le craquement d'une brindille rompit le silence qui s'était établi autour d'elle. Un groupe de centaures s'était rassemblé autour d'elle à une distance de sécurité. L'un d'eux prit la parole :

« - Va-t-en, créature maudite ! »

-Albus m'a autorisé à séjourner dans la forêt interdite quand je veux.

-Peu importe ce qu'un humain dit, tu n'as ta place nulle part et aucune créature magique ne te tolèrerais sur son territoire »

Haria se laissa tomber dans le vide et se réceptionna aussi souplement qu'un chat à deux pas du centaure qui la chassait. Celui-ci recula précipitamment tandis que les autres armaient leurs arbalètes.

Haria éclata d'un rire sans joie et, écartant les bras, leur ordonna :

« -Allez-y, tirez ! Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer, de toutes façons ! »

Ils renâclèrent, irrités par son insolence et leur impuissance. Elle leur tourna le dos, dédaigneusement et partit en direction du château. _Dire que je m'étais presque détendue, à cause d'eux, je me sens d'humeur à massacrer un dragon._

2 Février

Haria était perplexe. Les jumeaux, dès la rentrée, s'étaient réinstallés à côté d'elle ; cependant, contrairement à ses craintes, ils ne l'avaient pas sollicitée. Au début, elle était sur ses gardes mais, voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien, se contentant d'être là, elle s'était un peu détendue.

Au bout d'un mois, elle considérait leur présence comme normale et avait pu les observer tranquillement. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils jouaient de leur ressemblance pour troubler les autres mais, avec elle, ils se comportaient différemment l'un de l'autre. C'était à peine perceptible, juste des petits détails que l'on ne percevait que si on focalisait son attention.

Fred était plus raisonnable, c'est lui qui calmait Georges et empêchait la situation de trop déraper. Il était aussi plus tactile. Pour lui, c'était son frère qui comptait, il le suivait dans ses blagues car Georges aimait faire rire les autres. Lui aimait voir Georges se réjouir.

Georges était moins patient, ne savait pas toujours où étaient les limites. Pour lui, ils étaient deux, moitiés d'un tout qui ne pouvaient être séparées.

15 mars, parc de Poudlard

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ils terminaient de recopier leur devoir de Métamorphose avec Haria. Leur plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Haria avait paru méfiante la première fois qu'ils lui avaient proposé de travailler ensemble mais ils avaient été très sages, s'amusant juste à enchanter des cocottes en papier pour qu'elles fassent leur nid dans les cheveux des autres élèves.

Au fur et à mesure, elle se déridait et laissait échapper des détails personnels. Pas grand-chose mais ils la connaissaient désormais un peu.

Ils savaient qu'elle était allergique au chocolat ( comment peut-on vivre sans goûter à la saveur amère et sucrée du chocolat ?), qu'elle adorait les aliments piquants, pimentés, qu'elle n'aimait pas être enfermée ( c'est pour cela qu'ils étudient dehors ), que la couleur de ses cheveux était naturelle, qu'elle s'habillait en noir depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne supportait pas des habits colorés …

C'était juste des petits détails mais les jumeaux goûtaient au plaisir égoïste et peut-être inventé d'être les seuls à en savoir autant sur elle.

« -FIIINI ! « L'exclamation de Georges trahissait le pur bonheur et le soulagement de celui qui s'est débarrassé d'une corvée.

«- Y a pas à dire, on est les meilleurs ! » déclara très modestement Fred en rangeant les feuilles éparpillées.

« -Rien que ca ?! » demanda ironiquement Haria.

« - On est les meilleurs de la promotion …

-Et on a de meilleurs résultats que tous nos autres frères …

-Même Percy !

-Vous avez beaucoup de frères ?

-4 frères et une sœur.

-Bill, 22 ans, est stagiaire chez Gringotts

-Charlie, 19 ans, est éleveur de dragons en Roumanie

-Percy, 13 ans, c'est notre préfet

-Ron, 9 ans, il entre dans 2 ans à Poudlard

-Ginny, 8 ans, elle entre dans 3 ans à Poudlard

-14 ans d'écart entre le plus grand et la plus petite ? …. Votre mère doit être solide et avoir une santé de fer.

-Ca, c'est sûr …

-Elle arrêterait un dragon en plein élan !

-Papa est plus calme.

-Il travaille au ministère.

-Il adore les moldus

-Et toi ?

-Ta famille, elle est comment ? »

Haria se raidit et détourna le regard. Les jumeaux se dirent qu'ils étaient allés trop loin et ils s'apprêtaient à s'excuser quand Haria prit la parole. Dans ses yeux, brillaient une tristesse et une rage immense :

« -Ma mère était une femme d'une volonté incroyable. Elle menait sa vie comme elle le voulait. Elle n'avait aucune attache. C'était une impitoyable séductrice, elle a brisé le cœur de centaines d'hommes …

-ET ton père ?

-Un salaud ! » Le ton s'était fait sec et méprisant.

« -D'accord. A part ton frère, tu n'as plus de famille,

-Non. J'ai une sorte de…..''Nounou'' qui a été chargée par ma mère de veiller sur moi et sur Yuki. Sinon, Albus se charge de la paperasse administrative due à notre scolarité à Poudlard »

Un silence pesant s'était installé sur le trio. Haria s'était renfermée sur elle et arrachait méticuleusement les touffes d'herbe à sa portée. Fred et Georges cherchaient en vain à détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils virent un groupe de Serpentards au bord du lac. Ils eurent le même sourire et, sans se concerter, levèrent leur baguette et murmurèrent un sortilège qui provoqua une vague, éclaboussant les Serpentards. Ceux-ci rentrèrent au château, piteusement dégoulinants, sous les rires des autres élèves.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Haria, celle-ci se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire mais la joie dans ses yeux la trahissait. Les jumeaux firent le signe de la victoire, ça acheva Haria qui s'écroula sur le dos, morte de rire.

Fred réfléchissait, allongé sur son lit. Ils étaient rentrés au château et le reste de la journée s'était déroulé à l'habitude (petites blagues, air furieux des professeurs contre air innocent des jumeaux interrogés, félicitations des Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune). En revanche, maintenant qu'il reposait dans le calme de la nuit, il avait tout le loisir de s'interroger sur cet étrange instant où Haria s'était confiée à eux.

Devant ce ton monotone, presque impersonnel qui contrastait avec la violence des sentiments brillants dans ses yeux, il avait maudit les événements qui avaient marqué Haria à ce point et en même temps avait ressentis le besoin de la consoler, de lui faire oublier son passé. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fait cette blague et ils avaient réussis au moins momentanément.

Ce qui le tracassait, c'était cette pensée qu'il avait eue quand Haria riait, allongée dans l'herbe, abandonnant toute réserve, leur offrant cet aspect d'elle-même.

« -Elle était belle. »

Fred sourit et se tourna vers son frère qui avait entrouvert les rideaux entourant son lit. Georges se glissa sous les draps et Fred se pelotonna contre ce corps si semblable au sien.

« -J'ai ressentis une drôle de chaleur dans la poitrine quand j'ai pensé cela. » Murmura Fred en jouant avec les cheveux de Georges.

« -C'était à la fois fort et doux. » rajouta Georges dont les yeux se fermaient sous les caresses de son frère. Fred ne tarda pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée, se posant milles questions sur cette étrange sensation.

Fin du chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 3:Alors, c'est ça des amis?

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaît 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Ce chapitre présente de scènes de violence pouvant choquer les plus jeunes et qui en aucun cas ne doivent être incitatrices.

Note 2 : J'accorde beaucoup moins d'importance à l'action qu'à la façon dont les personnages la perçoivent, c'est vraiment visible dans ce chapitre donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop l'étalage et le décryptage des sentiments je suis navré mais c'est mon style.

Note 3 : Vous constaterez que ce chapitre est plus conséquent que les autres. J'avais beaucoup d'idées que je voulais bien approfondir, cependant je ne peux promettre que cela sera toujours ainsi. Désolé.

**Chapitre 3 : Alors, c'est ça des amis ?**

1er septembre 1992, Gare de King Cross

Les jumeaux se ruèrent vers le passage menant au quai 93/4 et, l'ayant traversés, trépignèrent en cherchant des yeux une certaine personne à la chevelure flamboyante. Dès que l'ensemble de la tribu Weasley fut rassemblé sur le quai, les jumeaux serrèrent les mains de leurs ainés et de leur père, ébouriffèrent les cheveux de leurs cadets, déposèrent un baiser chacun sur une joue de leur mère et empoignant leur valise s'engouffrèrent dans le train. La manœuvre n'avait duré qu'une paire de minutes et laissa pantelant le reste des Weasley.

Arthur fut le premier à réagir, exprimant la perplexité de sa famille :

« -Mais pourquoi donc sont-ils si pressés ? Le Poudlard Express ne part que dans un quart d'heure.

-Hmmm… Ils ont peut-être envie de rejoindre quelqu'un… » Charlie souriait, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Molly s'étonna :

« -Leur ami Lee ?... Mais je croyais que ses parents arrivaient en retard à chaque fois ?...

-Je pensais plutôt à une jeune fille, Maman. » Se moqua gentiment Charlie.

Molly en resta bouche bée et balbutia :

« -Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Ils n'ont que douze ans !

-C'est à cet âge-là que j'ai commencé à remarquer les filles. » Fit remarquer Bill.

Molly balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main et rétorqua :

« - A aucun moment, ils n'ont parlés d'une fille qu'ils auraient rencontrée à Poudlard ! Ils devaient seulement être pressés de s'éloigner pour comploter des bêtises. »

Charlie et Bill échangèrent un regard amusé, leur mère ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer ses enfants autrement que comme les bébés qu'elle avait portés.

La jeune fille en question était troublée par la foule de sentiments parfois contradictoires qui l'envahissaient dès lors qu'elle évoquait Fred et Georges. Fred et Georges… Elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne pensait jamais à eux en tant que jumeaux ; elle avait en permanence en tête leurs différences et ne pouvait se résoudre à les confondre en un tout.

Pourtant les deux lui faisaient ressentir la même joie de rire des autres, la même fierté de ne pas respecter les règles, la même jouissance de s'affranchir des normes.

Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'elle arrivait à se détendre lorsqu'elle était avec eux, à être elle-même sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on.

Assise dans le train, elle appréhendait et à la fois se réjouissait de ses retrouvailles avec eux. Elle avait envie de les revoir et s'inquiétait de cette envie. Elle souhaitait se rapprocher d'eux et en même temps ne pas les laisser trop l'approcher. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qui elle était et ce qu'elle était pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être en faute mais avait bien trop peur d'être rejetée pour prendre ce risque.

Le fracas de la porte du compartiment s'ouvrant violemment la fit se redresser. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient Fred et Georges, essoufflés d'avoir arpenté le train à sa recherche. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent quand ils la virent et ils ressentirent à nouveau cette douce chaleur envahissant leur cœur. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle semblait bien plus heureuse que lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois dans ce train, elle n'avait plus ce regard maussade et n'était plus renfermée sur elle-même.

« -Vous comptez rester debout durant tout le trajet ?! » Demanda Haria, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ils émergèrent de leur pensée et voulurent rétorquer mais à ce moment là, le Poudlard Express démarra et les jumeaux, perdant l'équilibre, s'effondrèrent sur le plancher du compartiment.

Haria partit dans un fou rire à la vision de Fred et Georges enchevêtrés et ensevelis sous le contenu de leurs valises qui s'étaient ouvertes sous le choc.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires sous l'œil goguenard d'Haria. Celle-ci s'efforçait en se mordant les lèvres d'étouffer ses éclats de rire mais lorsque Georges lui dit d'un air vexé : « Tu pourrais nous aider ! », elle explosa à nouveau de rire.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard courroucé que démentait leur sourire. _Certes leur amour-propre en avait pris un coup mais voir Haria rire avec tant d'abandon leur procurait un plaisir incommensurable._

Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires et Haria se calma enfin. S'installant en face d'elle, ils la questionnèrent :

« -T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Où est Yuki ?

-Je me suis ennuyée et Yuki est déjà au château. Et vous deux ? Vous avez fait quoi pendant vos vacances ? »

Les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas plus, ils avaient remarqué qu'Haria ne s'étendait jamais sur sa vie en dehors du château et qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de son frère, et à la place lui narrèrent les batailles de polochon jusqu'à tard le soir, les sermons de Percy sur leur conduite puérile qui l'empêchait de dormir, les engueulades de leur mère qui calmaient tout le monde au moins pour la nuit, les farces à Ronny qui avait été élu ''cobaye préféré'' , Bill qui s'était fait percer les oreilles à la grande horreur de Molly, Charlie brulé au second degré sur tout le torse qui tentait de convaincre ses parents qu'éleveur de dragon n'était pas un métier dangereux…

L'arrêt du train les surprit en plein fou rire devant une photo de Ron, les cheveux longs, maquillé et poudré, vêtu d'une robe de marquise et de chaussures à talons aiguilles.

10 octobre 1992, 11h35, Salle Commune des Gryffondors

Les jumeaux embrassèrent du regard la Salle Commune depuis le bas de l'escalier et, constatant qu'elle était déserte, se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Une voix interrogative et à moitié ensommeillée rompit le silence faisant sursauter les jumeaux :

« -Vous allez où ? »

Ils se retournèrent avec appréhension et soupirèrent de soulagement en découvrant Haria blottie dans un fauteuil faisant face au feu. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu de prime abord puisque le fauteuil tournait le dos à l'escalier.

Haria s'étira, faisant tomber la couverture sous laquelle elle s'était recroquevillée et se leva souplement. Les jumeaux furent hypnotisés par la grâce féline émanant de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, c'était la deuxième fois que Fred et Georges semblaient se perdre dans sa contemplation et son empathie lui indiquait encore qu'ils ressentaient de la fascination et étaient troublés. Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans de nouvelles et compliquées réflexions et reprit :

« -Alors ?

-Hein ?... » Les jumeaux sortirent brusquement de leurs pensées et tentèrent de se souvenir de la question que leur avait posée Haria. Fred, plus vif que son frère, répondit :

« -On voulait essayer de découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets. Tu veux venir ?

-Vous ne craignez pas de vous faire surprendre par Miss Teigne ou un des Préfets ?

-On ne se fait prendre qu'une fois sur cinq. » Déclara Georges.

-Et puis on a l'habitude d'avoir des retenues. » Rajouta tranquillement Fred.

Haria ramassa sa couverture et s'enveloppa dedans pour se protéger du froid régnant dans les couloirs. Un air malicieux sur son visage, elle demanda :

« -Alors, on y va ? »

Ils couraient le plus vite possible tout en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur Rusard en débouchant d'un passage secret et depuis un quart d'heure tentaient de le semer. Malheureusement, Rusard était tenace.

Ils réussirent à prendre un peu d'avance et tournèrent à un angle du couloir pour qu'il les perde de vue au moins quelques secondes. Durant ce laps de temps, Georges avisa un placard et saisissant ses deux acolytes les fit entrer dedans avant de refermer vivement mais délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Fred qui était le plus proche d'Haria s'aperçut que celle-ci tremblait et se remémora qu'elle n'était à l'aise ni dans les espaces clos, ni dans la promiscuité. _Merdatum, il faut qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce que Rusard se soit éloigné._

Il fit la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête pour l'apaiser : il lui saisit doucement la main et dessina du pouce de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Il veillait à ne la toucher à aucun autre endroit pour ne pas l'oppresser.

Lorsque la porte du placard s'était refermée, Haria avait sentit la bête en elle se tendre sous le malaise qui l'envahissait. Cette partie d'elle qu'elle haïssait ne savait se défendre qu'en attaquant et déjà pour dissiper cette sensation de malaise lui suggérait de céder à ses instincts et de déchiqueter les deux garçons à ses côtés.

L'autre bête présente en elle se réveilla à l'évocation du sang et elle ressentit une envie incontrôlable de faire couler le fluide si chaud, si délicieux. Elle se raidit pour tenter d'empêcher son esprit humain de se faire submerger par la déferlant de sauvagerie émanant des deux bêtes, mais elle sentait déjà ses pupilles se fendre et ses mains se parer de griffes.

A cet instant, la main de Fred s'enroula autour de sa main droite et une volonté de protéger étouffa le feu brulent de ses désirs meurtriers lui faisant retrouver son apparence humaine.

La voix de Georges déclarant que Rusard s'était suffisamment éloigné, les fit sursauter et séparer leur main avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité.

Ils étaient rentrés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser une nouvelle fois Rusard. Haria tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se posait énormément de questions sur la facilité avec laquelle Fred l'avait calmé, mais surtout paniquait à l'idée qu'ils avaient faillis découvrir sa vraie nature.

Elle ne voulait pas être rejetée, ne voulait pas voir leurs expressions horrifiées, dégoutées lorsqu'ils sauraient quel monstre elle était… _Merlin tout puissant ! Elle avait failli les attaquer, eux qui étaient les seuls à avoir franchi la barrière de son cœur…_

Elle sortit de son lit pour se ruer dans la salle de bain où elle rendit son repas. Un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage, se retenant de ses mains crispées au bord du lavabo et posa un front fiévreux contre l'émail froid de celui-ci.

Sa respiration hachée, son teint blême et ses tremblements nerveux reflétaient l'état chaotique de son esprit où tourbillonnaient milles pensées accompagnées d'émotions violentes et contradictoires. Elle se sentait au bord du fou rire soulagé et du sourire niais en repensant à Fred et à la manière dont il l'avait tirée de ses sombres pensées, prête à hurler de peur et de rage en se souvenant qu'elle avait voulu les tuer, folle d'angoisse en anticipant le moment où ils sauraient (car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils sauraient).

_Il fallait qu'elle fuit, mais où ? Elle n'avait même pas de maison et ne savait pas où IL était. Et puis, elle avait promis à Albus de ne jamais sortir du domaine de Poudlard. C'était la volonté de sa mère qu'elle passe sa scolarité ici et elle était dans l'incapacité d'aller à l'encontre d'un vœu qu'elle savait important pour l'avenir._

Fred rêvait, il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais ressentait comme un appel qui le poussait à se mouvoir. Il évoluait dans une sorte de brume grisâtre qui semblait lui signifiait que le décor n'avait aucune importance, que seul comptait le but qu'il poursuivait.

Il déboucha sur le parc désert et remarqua que le paysage était flou, plongé dans une sorte de semi-obscurité du petit matin, où les rayons du soleil ne parvenait que grâce à la réverbération. Ses yeux se tournèrent dans la direction vers laquelle ses jambes le portaient.

Il plissa ses paupières pour se protéger du contraste. Dans ce paysage aux teintes grisées, la silhouette au bord du lac semblait répandre un halo de lumière aveuglante telle une braise incandescente.

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes et Fred put habituer ses yeux à l'éclat tout en réfléchissant à la signification de ce songe. Celui-ci était étrangement cohérent ; s'il n'y avait pas cette teinte grisâtre sur tout et l'absence de toute autre personne, Fred aurait douté d'être en train de rêver.

L'appel, lui aussi paraissait familier, une sorte d'impératif douloureux à force d'être pressant, si doux par ses promesses, auquel on s'abandonnait avec l'impression de rentrer chez soi. Une sensation qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'auprès d'une personne.

Alors que l'idée se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience, la silhouette lui apparut de plus en plus nettement. L'esprit embrumé il tendit la main pour la faire se retourner, mais alors qu'il effleurait le tissu noir de ses habits elle pivota vers lui d'elle-même.

Le bout de ses doigts frôla la joue, glissa sur la peau hâlée, douce et chaude en une quasi imperceptible caresse. Fred murmura le prénom de cette personne hantant ses rêves, goutant la consonance, faisant rouler les syllabes sur ses lèvres :

« -Haria… »

« -FREEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Fred se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Planté devant son lit, Georges se moquait de lui :

« -Tu rêvais à quoi ? Raconte ! » Georges se demandait quel genre de rêve pouvaient captiver son frère au point qu'il ait dû l'appeler à de nombreuses reprise pour le réveiller alors qu'en général c'était Fred qui se chargeait de le tirer de son sommeil.

Fred fixait son jumeau, encore troublé par son songe. Il balbutia :

« -Rien… Un truc pas intéressant… » Et, ramassant au passage ses affaires, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte pour échapper aux questions.

Machinalement, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude effaça les courbatures de la nuit mais pas l'impression de trahir son frère qu'il ressentait depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait partagé cet événement avec Haria en en excluant involontairement Georges, depuis qu'il avait tu cet instant, depuis ce rêve où pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à son frère, depuis qu'il avait menti à sa question.

Il ne savait pas comment agir, ne pouvant se résoudre à avouer ces trahisons tout en sachant que sinon il allait mettre le pied dans un engrenage infernal de mensonges et de fuites. Dans les deux cas, cela se terminerait par une grave dispute qui ne les laisserait probablement indemnes ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il choisit la deuxième option, préférant retarder au maximum le moment fatidique. _Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? En ai-je seulement déjà eu ?_

Dans le dortoir, Georges s'était étonné de l'attitude bizarre de son frère avant de secouer la tête pour effacer ses interrogations et ses doutes, ne pouvant néanmoins se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Le mois qui suivit procura une étrange impression d'irréalité aux professeurs et camarades du trio. Haria s'était repliée sur elle-même comme lors de sa première année. Georges, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, s'acharner à essayer de ressusciter l'entente qui régnait jusqu'alors entre eux. Fred participait à la croisade de son frère avec une réticence qu'il masquait tant bien que mal.

Chacun se sentait mal à l'aise en présence des deux autres. Haria fuyait les jumeaux ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'attacher plus à eux et, lorsqu'ils découvriraient sa monstruosité, de ressentir le rejet de manière plus douloureuse. Les tentatives de Georges lui rappeler de façon intense ce qu'elle perdait en s'éloignant. Il se démenait vraiment pour elle, pour la retrouver et elle se sentait indigne de ces efforts, lâche car incapable d'assumer ses sentiments.

L'attitude gênée de Fred lui remémorait sans cesse le miracle qui avait eu lieu alors qu'ils se cachaient de Rusard et elle avait l'impression qu'elle aller rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Georges lui enrageait de ne pas comprendre la situation. Un jour tout allait pour le mieux, Haria avait même accepté de se joindre à eux pour une excursion nocturne. Et le lendemain, non seulement Haria les évitait comme au début mais en plus Fred mentait.

Car Georges en avait la certitude à présent, son frère savait ce qui s'était passé, était peut-être même la cause de l'éloignement d'Haria mais voulait le lui cacher. Et cela blessait profondément Georges puisque cela signifiait que son frère jumeau n'avait plus confiance en lui.

Alors Georges, amer, continuait de jouer cette pièce dont il ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et redoutait les aboutissants parce qu'il pouvait deviner que ça finirait sur une confrontation violente où chacun exposerait ses griefs et, pour se venger de ce qu'il avait subi pendant cette période, chercherait à blesser les autres autant qu'il l'avait été.

Fred redoutait à la fois la présence d'Haria et de son frère. Voir Haria le ramenait au souvenir vivace de son rêve et au trouble qu'il avait ressenti. Et puis, il ne savait comment Haria avait pris le fait qu'il l'ait touché.

Quant à son jumeau, la honte qu'il ressentait de lui cacher des choses ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des jours. Ce fut pire encore quand il sut que Georges avait compris qu'il mentait. Son frère ne disait rien mais son comportement montrait sa colère d'être écarté et Fred se haïssait pour blesser ainsi sa précieuse moitié.

Plus le temps passait, plus chacun accumulait ses rancœurs sous un faux masque de normalité. Tous ceux qui les côtoyaient sentaient la tension monter entre eux et priaient pour se retrouver ailleurs lorsque le drame éclaterait.

Cela se passa une nuit entre vendredi et samedi. Georges se tournait dans son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir quand soudain il n'y tint plus. Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers celui de son frère, écarta les rideaux et, saisissant le bras de Fred qui ne dormait pas non plus, l'entraina hors du dortoir puis hors de la tour des Gryffondors et enfin hors du château.

Arrivé au milieu de la pelouse, il s'arrêta et lâcha le bras de Fred qui, vu la grimace que celui-ci affichait, devait porter la marque de l'étreinte. Fred bien que se doutant de ce qui allait suivre, ne faisait aucun mouvement, espérant sans doute de cette manière éviter l'inévitable.

Cette volonté de continuer à jouer, de nier encore qu'il s'était passé quelque chose exaspéra encore plus Georges qui éclata :

« -PARLE, BON SANG !!!!!!!! »

Ce fut comme si cet éclat avait cassé le robinet retenant les paroles de Fred. Il raconta tout : sa volonté d'apaiser Haria, ce contact bref mais intense, ce sentiment d'avoir exclu Georges, son incapacité à l'avouer, le rêve où il avait eu aussi l'impression d'oublier Georges, sa peur de devoir s'expliquer sur un geste et un songe qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Georges envoya un coup de poing dans la joue gauche de Fred exprimant par là toute sa colère, sa peine d'avoir été trahi par la personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance.

Terrassé par son geste qui semblait sonner le glas de leur fraternité, il tourna le dos au corps prostré et s'enfonça au pas de course dans la Forêt Interdite. Il courrait pour fuir cette discussion et cet acte. Il tentait de substituer à la douleur d'un cœur déchiqueté, la douleur physique de l'effort.

Une racine le fit trébucher et il s'étala sur le sol jonché de débris végétaux. Alors son immense peine le rattrapa et il hurla. Hurla pour se débarrasser de la boule dans sa gorge… Hurla pour maudire Haria et Fred… Hurla pour se maudire lui-même… Hurla parce qu'il aurait voulu se dissoudre dans ce cri.

Fred était resté prostré sur le sol, se rejouant sans arrêt le film de la scène qui venait de se produire. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. _J'ai blessé Georges… J'ai blessé la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…_

Un hurlement le tira de sa stupeur. Fred se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite d'où provenait ce cri et pâlit brusquement en réalisant que Georges était partit dans une forêt peuplée d'animaux inamicaux sans avoir de baguette.

Il se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le cri, supputant que s'il était dû à une attaque, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller chercher sa baguette.

Haria était sortie pour se défouler et à sa grande joie avait rencontré un groupe d'araignées géantes. Elle était en train de se bagarrer avec l'une d'elle quand le cri lui parvint. Les araignées rompirent aussitôt le combat et se ruèrent à la chasse de l'imprudent humain qui s'était aventuré sur leur territoire.

La jeune fille jura contre cet imbécile et se précipita à la suite des araignées, espérant arriver avant elles et pouvoir éviter le pire.

Elle réussit à dépasser la queue du troupeau au moment où la première araignée arrivait en vue de sa proie. Proie qui s'était relevée en les entendant.

Haria reconnut Georges et cela l'incita à dépasser un peu ses limites pour augmenter la puissance de ses jambes. Elle sauta, s'envola au-dessus des créatures pour atterrir à côté de Georges et le bouscula sans ménagements pour l'écartait de la trajectoire de la patte qui fusait vers eux.

Elle aperçut à la limite de son champ de vision Fred avant de recevoir le coup. Elle fut projetée contre un arbre et sentit que sa jambe était ouverte.

_Non !!!!!_ Eut-elle le temps de penser avant de se faire submerger par l'appel du sang.

Georges, à sa grande horreur, avait vu débarquer un troupeau d'araignées géantes et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas emporté sa baguette. Il s'était redressé dans l'espoir vain de défendre sa peau.

Puis il avait vu une silhouette à la chevelure rouge bondir par-dessus les créatures et le pousser pour prendre le coup à sa place. Il blêmit en voyant le sang couler de la jambe de sa sauveuse. _Haria était blessée par sa faute !..._ Il voulut s'approcher pour l'aider à se soigner mais un grognement le figea.

Il assista, terrifié, à la métamorphose de son amie. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses pupilles se fendirent, ses mains se parèrent de griffes. Dans le même temps la blessure se referma. Haria étira ses lèvres laissant apparaître de longues canines effilées entre lesquelles pointait une langue rouge avide… de sang ?

Georges eut un affreux pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque Haria disparut pour réapparaître près d'une araignée et que saisissant la patte la plus proche d'elle, elle l'arracha d'un coup sec. L'araignée émit un bruit suraigu qui devait correspondre à un cri de douleur et s'effondra. Ses sœurs prirent la fuite, se piétinant mutuellement.

Haria ne leur prêta aucune attention, se concentrant sur sa victime qu'elle démembrait en souriant. Les jumeaux restèrent paralysés d'horreur devant ce spectacle macabre.

« STUPEFIX !!!!! » Une lumière rouge enveloppa Haria qui s'écroula et reprit forme humaine.

Dumbledore se tenait là, accompagné du professeur Mac Gonagall. Cette présence soulagea les jumeaux ; _tout irait bien maintenant que Dumbledore avait pris les choses en main._

« -Vous allez bien ? » Demanda le professeur Mac Gonagall avec sollicitude. Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, encore trop secoués pour parler.

Dumbledore prit délicatement Haria dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine du vieil homme, ses bras ballotant dans le vide, que Fred et Georges se demandèrent comment cela pouvait être la même personne qui faisait preuve de sauvagerie tout à l'heure.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit en silence. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall avaient l'air perdu et les jumeaux se sentaient perdus à cause de la succession de sentiments violents qui avaient imprégnés cette soirée.

Mme Pomfresh se rua vers Haria dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore, voulant la calmer, déclara :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste inconsciente. »

Déposant avec douceur la jeune fille sur un lit, il prononça :

« Enervatum. » Haria papillonna des yeux et se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête dans les oreillers. Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Fred et Georges, _Haria n'aimait pas être réveillée brusquement._

Dumbledore l'interpella :

« -Miss Kagenie, vous devez vous réveiller. » Le ton grave fit comprendre à Haria l'importance de la situation et en maugréant, elle s'assit sur le lit.

Ses yeux balayèrent les personnes l'entourant et s'arrêtèrent sur Fred et Georges. Blêmissante, elle se tourna vers Albus et lui demanda, les mains agrippant nerveusement les draps :

« -Que s'est-il passé ?... Les araignées ?...

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien, Miss Kagenie ? » Dumbledore arborait un air soucieux qui accentua la panique d'Haria.

« -N…non… seulement l'odeur du sang… et le plaisir…

-Vous avez démembrez une accromentula. Je vous ai stupéfixé avant que vous ne puissiez faire quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Haria se sentit légèrement soulagée, _elle n'avait pas attaqué Fred et Georges… Mais ils m'ont vue !... _La panique la reprit à cette pensée.

Mme Pomfresh qui inspectait sous toutes les coutures les jumeaux s'exclama en voyant la joue de Fred :

« -Mais vous êtes blessé ! Merlin, il faut que je vous administre le sérum contre le venin des accromentula tout de suite !

-C'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui l'ait frappé. » Corrigea Georges. L'assemblée se tourna vers lui, incrédule, tandis que Fred et Georges s'évitaient du regard et d'un même geste rageur, enfouissaient leurs mains dans les poches de leurs pyjama.

« -Vous… vous êtes disputés ? » Supputa Mc Gonagall.

« -Hmmm…

-C'est la cause de votre présence dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Hmmm…

-Et pourquoi vous disputiez vous ? » Demanda patiemment Mc Gonagall bien déterminée à arracher la vérité à ses deux élèves les plus butés.

Les jumeaux se tortillèrent, gênés et finirent par marmonner :

« -A cause d'Haria.

-De ce qui s'est passé dans le placard. » Crut bon d'ajouter Georges. S'apercevant de la manière dont cela pouvait être interprété, il bafouilla, les joues rouges tout comme Haria et Fred :

« -C'est pas ce que vous croyez… C'est seulement que…

-Que ? » Attendit Mc Gonagall plus que suspicieuse.

« -Allons Minerva, cela ne nous regarde pas. » intervint Dumbledore au grand soulagement des trois enfants.

« -Nous devrions plutôt parler de ce qui s'est produit dans la Forêt Interdite. » Reprit-il, faisant retrouver tout son sérieux aux personnes présentes.

« -Je veux d'abord m'assurer que vous garderez ce que je vais vous confier pour vous. » Dit-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

-On jure de garder le secret.

-Bien, vous connaissez au moins de nom les Guerres Obscures qui opposèrent les sorciers aux Loups-garous et aux Vampires. Durant cette période, le gouvernement prit la décision de créer une arme vivante. Ils utilisèrent un condamné au baiser du Détraqueur et grâce à un rituel de magie noire lui donnèrent des caractéristiques de Vampire, de Loup-garou et d'une autre espèce magique.

Ils lui donnèrent le nom de Kagenie, ce qui signifie littéralement en japonais : « Sacrifié de l'ombre ». Il avait une apparence humaine en temps normal mais, lorsqu'il s'énervait, était blessé ou sentait du sang, son corps et son esprit se transformait pour ne plus donner qu'une bête féroce.

Grâce à son aide, nous avons pu conclure les Guerres Obscures. Cependant, on s'est aperçu que ces caractéristiques s'étaient transmises à l'enfant du Kagenie. Le gouvernement décida donc de créer un statut spécial pour les êtres présentant ces caractéristiques, appelés par extension Kagenie, et de les utiliser pour éliminer les créatures menaçant les humains.

-Haria est ?...

-Oui, Miss Kagenie est l'actuelle représentant de cette… ''Espèce''. » Dumbledore avait hésité, ne parvenant pas à trouver un terme approprié.

A présent, tous attendaient avec appréhension la réaction des jumeaux. Haria déchirait le drap pour faire passer sa nervosité. Enfin, Georges prit la parole :

« -OK. Maintenant j'aimerais bien que Fred et Haria m'expliquent cette histoire dans le placard.

-Mais… Avez-vous compris ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit ? » S'étrangla Mme Pomfresh.

« -Bien sûr que oui. Et je m'en fiche complètement, sauf votre respect. De toute façon, on savait déjà qu'il fallait éviter de mettre Haria en colère. » Déclara Georges en haussant les épaules.

Haria eut un hoquet d'incrédulité et Fred rajouta à son adresse :

« -Tu t'étais déjà aperçut que tu ne pouvais pas te débarrasser de nous, non ? »

Haria, ressentant grâce à son pouvoir la sincérité de ces propos, pour la premières fois depuis la mort de sa mère laissa échapper des larmes. Les jumeaux paniquèrent légèrement à cette vision :

« -He ! Ne pleure pas ! C'est à cause de nous ? »

Haria essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement rapide et déclara en les fixant intensément :

« -Je ne pleurais pas, c'était une poussière, c'est clair ?

-Très clair. » Acquiescèrent Fred et Georges, ne croyant pas un instant cette excuse vieille comme le monde mais se disant que contrarier Haria était une mauvaise idée. Une fille qui voulait défendre sa fierté était terrifiante, Fred et Georges en avait eu un exemple avec leur petite sœur.

Georges avec emphase déclara :

« -Alors, maintenant on ne se cache plus de trucs comme l'histoire du placard et on ne cherche pas à éviter les autres comme tu l'as fait Haria.

-Evidemment, puisqu'on est amis ! » Rétorqua joyeusement Fred.

« -Amis ? » Interrogea Haria, un peu perplexe.

« -Ouaip ! » Affirmèrent Fred et Georges.

« -Amis. » Confirma Haria, savourant le mot jusqu'alors abstrait.

Fin du chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4:De l'art de jouer sur les mot

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaît 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Pas de grande révélation dans ce chapitre, juste une petite tranche de vie. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Note : Le prochain chapitre verra l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard et d'un autre de mes personnages…

**Chap 4 : De l'art de jouer sur les mots appliqué au Quidditch**

20 mars 1993 :

Haria s'était couchée tard ; depuis un moment avec Fred et Georges elle se promenait dans le château la nuit soit pour explorer des parties inconnues, soit pour mettre en place des blagues. Ils rentraient pratiquement toujours vers une heure du matin et si Fred et Georges s'endormaient aussitôt et se réveillaient en pleine forme, Haria, elle, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, gênée par la proximité des autres filles du dortoir, par leurs odeurs, leurs ronflements, leurs émotions.

C'est pourquoi, en ce samedi matin, elle était bien décidée à faire la grasse matinée. Elle avait ouvert un œil quand les autres occupantes du dortoir étaient descendues et l'avait vite refermé, replongeant avec délice dans un sommeil réparateur.

Hélas pour elle, ses deux amis n'avaient pas les mêmes intentions et un cri retentit depuis le pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, perçant les tympans des malheureux élèves présents dans la Tour :

« -HAAAAARIAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! » La concernée gémit et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, résolue à ne pas se lever. Les jumeaux devaient avoir deviné ses pensées car ils rajoutèrent :

« -Si tu te lèves pas, on t'utiliseras pour tester nos expériences…

-C'est vrai qu'il nous manquait un cobaye à Poudlard… » Le sourire dans la voix lui indiqua que c'était Fred qui avait précisé cela. Elle s'étonnait de pouvoir les distinguer aussi bien alors qu'ils avaient exactement le même physique et la même odeur.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de pensait à ça ! _Se morigéna-t-elle_, si tu ne descends pas rapidement, ils vont faire de ta vie un enfer. _Frissonnant au souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient subir à leur cobaye attitré pendant les vacances, leur frère Ron, elle se redressa vivement, se rua dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, s'habilla en un tour de main et dévala les escaliers.

Elle freina brusquement pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec Fred et Georges et se rattrapa à l'épaule de Georges. Elle dut l'empoigner un peu trop fort si on en juge par la grimace qu'il fit.

_Bien fait pour lui. Décidément, la mauvaise foi de Raven déteint sur moi. Merlin, je ne tiens pas à devenir une Serpentard._

« Heu, Haria, tu pourrais le lâcher, s'te plait ? »

Elle desserra son étreinte et recula un peu. Georges soupira de soulagement et fit bouger son épaule pour faire passer la douleur.

« Tu es descendue drôlement vite, dis donc ! » fit remarquer Fred l'air narquois.

Haria le foudroya du regard, _t'es culotté de me dire ça alors que vous m'avez menacée !_

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillée. »

-Evidemment, figure-toi que les batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor ont décidé de démissionner.

-Du Quidditch ! Vous m'avez tirée de mon sommeil pour ce stupide sport ! » S'indigna Haria. Elle n'appréciait pas ce sport qui excitait les élèves et lui collait des migraines effroyables.

« -Laisse- moi finir. Ils ont démissionné parce qu'ils sont en septième année et n'arrivent pas à gérer leurs révisions. Bref, il y a une sélection d'urgence organisée ce matin et on se présente.

-Génial, je vais me recoucher » grommela Haria.

« -Attend ! Y aura que les candidats, qui doivent être en 5ème année au moins et l'équipe…

-… Pas de spectateur donc tu devrais pouvoir supporter. »

Haria s'arrêta, un pied déjà sur la première marche, hésitant. Fred enfonça le clou :

« -Viens pour nous.

-D'accord » céda-t-elle. Les jumeaux affichèrent un sourire victorieux et l'entraînèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch avant qu'elle ait pu changer d'avis.

Haria balaya du regard les visages des élèves présents. Elle en connaissait de vue une partie mais n'avait parlé qu'à un seul d'entre eux mis à part Fred et George : Lee, le meilleur ami des jumeaux ; Ils s'étaient déjà trouvés en présence l'un de l'autre mais n'étaient pas vraiment proches.

Lee se dirigea vers eux et les garçons engagèrent une conversation sur les mérites connus de chacun des candidats, sur ce qui constituerait l'épreuve… Haria décrocha rapidement et, s'adossant aux gradins, lutta pour rester éveillée.

Alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement, une voix légèrement moqueuse lui demanda :

« -Pas assez dormi ? » Lee s'était installé à côté d'elle, respectant son espace vital, et lui souriait. Elle ressentait de sa part une légitime curiosité qu'il réprimait néanmoins à la demande des jumeaux et une volonté de la connaître puisque les jumeaux l'appréciaient. Elle se décida à au moins faire un effort pour être sociable avec lui :

« -Il m'aurait fallu deux heures de sommeil en plus.

-Pourquoi t'es venue ? T'aimes pas le Quidditch, non ?

-Ils m'ont menacée. »

Lee sourit encore plus en imaginant la scène. Haria, voulant éviter qu'il se moque d'elle, détourna son attention :

« -Tu ne te présentes pas pour le poste de batteur ?

-Non, Mc Gonagall m'a donné la fonction de commentateur des matchs et puis je ne tenais pas à me mesurer à Fred et Georges.

-Ils sont doués ?

-Assez, ils se sont jamais entrainés avec des Cognards mais ils ont un sacré équilibre, visent très bien et ils n'ont pas besoin de se concerter pour agir de façon coordonnée. »

Haria regretta de ne pas avoir pris la peine de les regarder s'entrainer, elle se sentait jalouse de Lee qui savait des choses sur Fred et Georges qu'elle ne savait pas. _Je suis stupide, bien sûr que je ne sais pas tout sur eux, c'est ridicule d'être jalouse pour ça, _Essaya de se raisonner Haria.

« -C'est leur tour ! » L'exclamation de Lee focalisa l'attention d'Haria sur Fred et Georges qui s'avançaient jusqu'à Olivier Dubois. Celui-ci leur tendit une batte chacun et leur dit :

« -Allez vous mettre à une cinquantaine de mètres d'ici et ne dépassez pas les vingt mètres de haut. »

Fred et Georges enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent avec la grâce que confère l'habitude. Ils se placèrent en vol stationnaire, à distance l'un de l'autre. Olivier donna ses instructions :

« -Je vais vous lancer une balle, vous ne démarrerez pas avant qu'elle ait quittée ma main. Vous devrez la frapper avec votre batte avant qu'elle n'ait touchée le sol et la renvoyer sur une des cibles situées à ma gauche. » Il désignait de la main des panneaux en bois recouverts d'une sorte de coussin de cuir devant amortir le choc.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et Olivier lança la balle. Aussitôt, Fred fonça vers celle-ci et la frappa sans ralentir, ajoutant ainsi de la force à son geste. La balle heurta de plein fouet le centre d'une cible. Georges n'avait pas bougé, attendant son tour.

Olivier recommença plusieurs fois et les jumeaux, à tour de rôle, frappèrent le balle et à chaque fois l'envoyèrent en plein centre d'une cible. A un moment, lassés de ce jeu trop simpliste à leur goût, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et au lieu de viser la cible, se renvoyèrent la balle en un magnifique et rapide jeu de passes.

« -Ils sont doués » fit remarquer un des joueurs des Gryffondors. Tous étaient en admiration devant le contrôle des jumeaux. De tous les candidats, ils étaient les seuls à obtenir l'unanime approbation de l'équipe.

Olivier sourit et, agitant sa baguette en direction des cibles, déclara :

« -On va compliquer un peu les choses, alors. »

Les cibles, au nombre de trois, s'envolèrent pour se placer à la même hauteur que les jumeaux. Fred rattrapa de la main la balle que lui envoyait Georges et ils se tournèrent vers Olivier, attendant les instructions.

D'un geste de la baguette, Olivier imprima un mouvement de cible pour les faire tourner autour des jumeaux et dit à ceux-ci :

« -Vous devez toucher les cibles le plus souvent possible sans sortir du cercle. Elles sont enchantées pour que les balles rebondissent dessus. L'épreuve s'arrête quand vous faites tomber la balle. »

Des murmures stupéfaits parcoururent les candidats. Haria, qui ne comprenaient pas où était le problème, se tourna vers Lee qui lui expliqua :

« -C'est très différent et bien plus difficile de viser une cible en mouvement qu'une cible immobile. S'ils ratent leur coup la balle sortira du cercle et tombera à terre sans qu'ils aient la possibilité de les rattraper. En gros, dès leur première erreur l'épreuve prendra fin.

-T'y vas pas un peu trop fort, Dubois ? » Fit remarquer la poursuiveuse, d'un air réprobateur. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et de donner le signal de départ.

Fred sans aucune hésitation lança la balle à Georges qui d'un geste décidé la renvoya. Tous retinrent leur souffle. La balle heurta une cible et rebondit avec un bruit sec qui résonna dans le silence tendu qui s'était établi. Des soupirs soulagés et impressionnés fusèrent de la petite foule.

Fred se précipita vers la balle et donna un coup décidé, la balle atteignit à nouveau sa cible. « Deux » annonça Lee en lançant un sort de comptage. Haria sourit, Lee prenait visiblement très au sérieux son rôle de commentateur.

Durant plus d'un quart d'heure, les jumeaux se relayèrent pour atteindre les cibles. Ils déployaient assez de force pour que la balle rebondisse mais pas trop pour qu'elle n'accélère pas et qu'ils puissent la rattraper. Mais la concentration nécessaire à ce contrôle était épuisante et vint le moment où Georges calcula mal sa force et envoya une balle trop rapide qui traversa l'orbite circulaire sans rencontrer sa cible.

La balle continua un moment sur sa lancée avant de chuter et de rebondir mollement sur l'herbe. L'excitation de la foule retomba peu à peu tandis que les cibles, sous l'impulsion d'Olivier, se posaient au sol. Les jumeaux quittèrent leur position et dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, s'effondrèrent.

Un des candidats commença à applaudir et bientôt le stade retentit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lee et Haria s'avancèrent jusqu'aux jumeaux affalés qui respiraient de manière erratique et bruyamment. Haria s'accroupit auprès d'eux et demanda :

« -Vous êtes vivants ?

-Je crois bien….

-A priori les anges n'ont pas les cheveux rouges….

-Parce que vous iriez au paradis, vous ? » Lee leva un sourcil sceptique, souriant malgré lui face aux mines piteuses de ses amis. Les jumeaux firent semblant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question et déclarèrent d'un air déçu :

« -Malheureusement, c'est très peu probable.

-Au fait, on a fait combien ? » Reprit Georges en retrouvant son sérieux. Lee saisit sa baguette comme un micro :

« -Les candidats Fred et Georges Weasley se sont tirés avec un succès impressionnant d'une épreuve difficile. Ils ont touché les cibles 73 fois successivement avec une maîtrise extraordinaire démontrant leur talent, leur coordination, leur précision et leur concentration. Ils sont les candidats ayant le plus de chances de faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffondors. »

Un toussotement le fit se retourner et remarquer que les joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors s'était rassemblés autour d'eux tout comme les autres candidats. Lee ne se décontenança pas et enchaîna :

« -Les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch semblent avoir fini de délibérer et avoir choisi leurs batteurs. Les candidats se sont rassemblés et attendent le verdict. Le suspens est à son comble, tous redoutent de ne pas être sélectionnés car la déception serait énorme, faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison donne un énorme prestige. » Se tournant vers Olivier Dubois, il continua :

«-Nous allons maintenant connaître la décision de la bouche du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Olivier Dubois, quels sont les deux candidats choisis ? » Sue ces paroles, Lee dirigea sa baguette vers Olivier, pendant que les élèves souriaient face aux pitreries de leur futur commentateur.

Olivier prit son rôle très au sérieux et avec solennité déclara :

«- Je vous remercie tous d'avoir participé à ces sélections et de vous être soumis à ces épreuves. C'est un évènement inhabituel d'effectuer des sélections en plein milieu de l'année. Il est en effet extrêmement rare que les joueurs démissionnent avant la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard mais c'est déjà arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard. En effet….

-Abrège, je m'endors » Le coupa Haria, exprimant par là l'opinion des élèves et faisant sourire les joueurs habitués aux longs et ennuyeux discours de leur capitaine. Olivier foudroya du regard l'insolente mais se décida à annoncer la décision :

« -Les batteurs sélectionnés sont… Fred et Georges Weasley.»

Les jumeaux sautèrent de joie, soudain revigorés. La plupart des candidats se massèrent autour d'eux pour les féliciter même si certains, déçus, préférèrent s'en aller. Les autres joueurs regardaient la scène en souriant. Haria, elle, s'éclipsa, mal à l'aise devant les émotions si fortes et redoutant d'être prise au piège de la foule un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût.

Elle se reposait dans le dortoir, si agréable quand il était vide, lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sec à la fenêtre. Se redressant, elle vit un hibou de l'école qui attendait qu'elle lui ouvre. Elle le laissa entrer tout de même un peu curieuse de savoir qui pouvait lui écrire. Le hibou laissa tomber sa lettre et repartit vivement, ne tenant pas à s'attarder en sa présence.

Elle ne se sentit nullement vexée, étant déjà habituée à ce que les animaux la fuient. S'attendant à tout, elle ouvrit prudemment la lettre et découvrit un court message griffonné à la va-vite :

« Viens dans notre dortoir.

On va fêter notre sélection avec Lee.

Fet G »

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider et bientôt toquait à la porte où l'avait mené son odorat. Fred lui ouvrit et, s'écartant pour la laisser passer, dit à Georges :

« -Tu me dois 20 Mornilles. »

Georges soupira et tendit la monnaie à Fred qui souriait d'un air vainqueur. Lee expliqua à Haria la situation :

« -Ils ont pariés sur le fait que tu viennes ou pas.

-Hé, lui dit pas ! » Les jumeaux foudroyaient du regard leur ami traître. Celui-ci, voulant les embêter, continua :

« -Avant que tu viennes, ils ont ramassé toute les affaires qui trainaient, ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, fait leurs lits… Je crois que cette chambre n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée. »

Un oreiller vengeur s'abattit sur Lee en provenance de Georges. Fred plus calmement menaça :

« -Arrêtes de te moquer de nous, Lee, sinon tu n'auras pas de Bièraubeurre.

-Je croyais que la Bièraubeurre n'était pas vendue au moins de 13 ans. » S'étonna Haria en s'installant sur l'un des lits. Fred servit un verre à tout le monde tandis que Georges répondait :

« -C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de respecter les règlements.

-Sûr ! » Approuva Lee.

Ils portèrent un toast à la sélection des jumeaux dans l'équipe de Gryfondor. Haria se sentait bien là, dans ce dortoir aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'être enfermée, avec Fred et Georges dont l'odeur à présent familière l'apaisait, et la présence discrète de Lee n'était pas oppressante contrairement à celle de ses camarades de dortoir.

Fred se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« -Tu viendras aux entrainements ?

-Je ne connais pas les règles.

-C'est pas grave, t'apprendras en nous voyant jouer.

-Y aura du monde.

-Mais non, les spectateurs n'ont pas le droit d'assister aux entrainements. On ne veut pas que les autres équipes sachent notre stratégie.

-Justement, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe donc je n'ai pas le droit d'être là pendant les entrainements.

-On dira que t'es notre soutien psychologique, et puis personne ne te soupçonnerait de fréquenter des élèves d'autres maisons et de leur transmettre des informations. »

_Oui, vu que les seules personnes à qui j'adresse la parole sont ici, on risque pas de m'accuser d'espionner, _Pensa Haria. Elle pesa le pour et le contre durant d'interminables minutes aux yeux des jumeaux fébriles d'impatience. Lee s'amusait des expressions tantôt pleines d'espoir, tantôt déçues suivant les mines qu'affichait Haria, de ses amis irrémédiablement épris. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en être conscients alors Lee ne le leur faisait pas remarquer.

Enfin, Haria parut se décider et s'adressant aux jumeaux donna son verdict :

« -Je viendrais… » Elle patienta un moment, attendant que Fred et Georges cessent de crier de joie pour terminer sa phrase :

« -A la condition que vous ayez un gage à chaque match que vous perdrez.

-On ne perdra pas ! » La réponse des jumeaux fusa instantanément avec assurance. Haria leur fit un sourire machiavélique donnant à penser qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne perdent pas. Lee n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait qu'ils gagnent : d'un côté il voulait que Gryfondor gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, d'un autre côté les gages que donneraient Haria seraient certainement très drôles.

« -Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, déjà ? » Râla Haria. Il était à peine 6 heures du matin et les jumeaux l'avaient forcée à se lever et à s'habiller, lui rappelant gentiment qu'elle avait promis d'assister à tous les entrainements. Lee aussi s'était fait réveiller à cette heure indue mais, contrairement à elle, il bondissait de joie. Les jumeaux, tout sourire, avaient revêtus pour la première fois leur uniforme de joueurs et ne cessaient d'en caresser le tissu comme s'ils doutaient de sa réalité.

Georges lui répondit, avec un grand sérieux :

« -Notre charme inouï t'a persuadé. »

Haria lui jeta un regard noir et marmonna quelque chose à propos de chevilles qui gonflent et qui empêchent les joueurs de décoller. Lee éclata de rire tandis que les jumeaux d'un air outré pressaient le pas, ne voulant pas marcher à côté de ''personne jalouse de leurs immenses talents''.

Dubois, impatient, les attendait sur le terrain avec à ses côtés l'attrapeur et une poursuiveuse, tous deux encore ensommeillés. Le capitaine se rua vers eux dés qu'il les vit et, sans prendre le temps de les saluer, leur expliqua la stratégie qu'il avait concoctée durant la nuit. La poursuiveuse, Angelina Johnson, se dirigea vers Lee et Haria et leur demanda :

« -Vous voulez voler ? Dubois en a pour un moment.

-On peut essayer de jouer avec des battes et une balle ? » Les yeux de Lee suppliaient Angelina d'accepter. Celle-ci souriante acquiesça, Lee se tourna vers Haria qui recula d'un pas, son visage se fermant :

« -Hors de question que je joue avec une baballe !

-Allez, me dis pas que t'as peur ?

-JE N'AI PAS PEUR ! »

Lee leva un sourcil septique. Haria en jurant se dirigea vers les balais. Lee la suivit en réprimant un rire, les jumeaux avaient raison : pour qu'Haria accepte de faire quelque chose, il suffisait d'insinuait qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de le faire.

Haria empoigna une batte et la fit siffler dans l'air. Angelina s'exclama :

« -Joli swing ! »

Haria eut un léger sourire qui s'estompa lorsque Lee lui tendit un balai. Celui-ci se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vu Haria aux cours de Vol sur Balai en première année. Il supposa qu'elle avait dû obtenir une dispense comme pour le port de l'uniforme et se demanda, un peu inquiet, si elle savait voler.

A ce moment-là, Haria enfourcha le balai et s'éleva pas très gracieusement mais assez surement au dessus du terrain, tenant une batte à la main. Lee saisit une batte et une balle et la rejoignit dans les airs.

Il frappa la balle en direction d'Haria. Il ne s'était pas préparé à un retour si rapide et ne réagit pas quand la balle passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle suivit une trajectoire rectiligne, traversant tout le terrain avant de heurter violement le montant d'un but. Elle tourna sur elle-même contre la barre de métal avant de retomber.

Les joueurs de l'équipe qui étaient arrivés entretemps fixèrent la balle un moment, leur esprit peinant à assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Haria pâlit en réalisant qu'elle avait mis un peu trop de force dans sa frappe et que cela allait susciter des questions. Lee la regardait, incrédule de la puissance qu'avait la mince jeune fille.

Haria atterrit et aussitôt fut assaillie par les joueurs posant mille questions et l'invitant dans l'équipe. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal d'être au centre de l'attention et cernée par tant de personne. Heureusement, Fred et Georges réagirent immédiatement et calmèrent les joueurs tout en les écartant.

Lee se détourna des jumeaux pour étouffer un ricanement à la vue de l'attitude protectrice qu'ils arboraient. Essayant de retrouver son sérieux, il balaya du regard le château en inspirant profondément. Son souffle se bloqua quand il vit le professeur Dumbledore accompagné d'un Auror et d'un émissaire du Ministère se diriger vers eux. Il secoua la manche de Georges pour attirer son attention :

« -Regarde, il y a un Auror et quelqu'un du Ministère qui viennent par là. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la délégation et diverses questions furent chuchotées :

« -C'est un huissier, non ?

-Pourquoi ils viennent vers nous ?

-Y a un problème avec le terrain de Quidditch ?

-Pourquoi il y aurait un Auror dans ce cas-là ?

-Quelqu'un a enfreint la loi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous jouons dans les conditions de sécurité imposées par le Département des jeux et sports magiques. » Assura Dubois, vexé que l'on insinue qu'il laisserait enfreindre le règlement.

Haria, pâle comme un fantôme, murmura :

« -Je crois qu'ils sont là pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le droit de jouer au Quidditch.

-A cause de… ta condition ? » Interrogea Fred alors que les autres essayaient de comprendre où était le problème.

La délégation arriva à leur hauteur et instinctivement Fred et Georges se positionnèrent légèrement devant Haria. Le professeur Dumbledore leur sourit et les salua :

« -Bonjour jeunes gens. Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre séance d'entrainement mais ces Messieurs n'ont pas voulu patienter jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini.

-Evidemment, la justice doit être appliquée rapidement ! » Intervint l'huissier, un petit homme sec au sourire hypocrite. Fred et Georges le haïrent immédiatement.

Dumbledore, toujours souriant, reprit la parole :

« -Comme je vous le disais précédemment, je ne vois pas ce qui nécessite votre intervention.

-Le Ministère n'a accepté la scolarisation de cette… Kagenie » (le mot fut craché avec dégoût) « qu'à plusieurs conditions garantissant la sécurité des élèves. L'une d'elle est qu'elle ne fasse pas de Quidditch. Cette transgression invalide donc notre accord, elle doit quitter les lieux promptement. »

L'Auror s'avança pour montrer que cette sortie du domaine de Poudlard se ferait par la force s'il le fallait. Les joueurs, qui n'avaient pas saisi toute la situation mais avaient néanmoins compris que leur camarade était menacée, s'interposèrent entre l'autorité et Haria. L'Auror s'arrêta, hésitant, et se tourna vers l'huissier pour connaître la consigne.

Dumbledore intervint avant que la situation ne dégénère :

« -Votre assertion n'est pas tout à fait exacte. »

L'huissier, sûr de lui, haussa un sourcil face à cette déclaration. Dumbledore poursuivant calmement, détendant ainsi les élèves :

« -Miss Kagenie n'a certes pas le droit de participer à des matchs de Quidditch mais rien ne lui interdit de jouer avec ses camarades.

-Si cette condition a été posée, c'est pour empêcher qu'elle blesse un élève. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un d'une simple pichenette ? » Objecta l'huissier, refusant hargneusement de lâcher l'affaire. Dumbledore cessa brusquement de sourire et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant d'asséner d'une voix impérieuse :

« -J'ai la capacité de rayer Poudlard de la carte et pourtant le Ministère me confie la sécurité de tous les jeunes gens de notre pays.

-Ce n'est absolument pas pareil… Vous ne le ferez jamais… Vous êtes du côté du bien… » Bafouilla l'huissier, perdant toute son assurance. Dumbledore, d'un air las et désabusé, murmura :

« -Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans ce monde, bien au contraire. » Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant les personnes qui le lui avaient démontré, avant de se reprendre et d'un air sévère déclarer :

« -Miss Kagenie est capable de contrôler sa force. »

L'huissier voulut répliquer mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« -Je m'en porte garant. »

Un silence stupéfait figea l'assistance, par cette phrase Dumbledore venait de signer un contrat magique par lequel il se rendait responsable de la conduite d'Haria au sein de Poudlard. Un tel contrat était extrêmement difficile voir impossible à rompre.

L'huissier émit un vague son étranglé, toujours plongé dans un état de stupeur. Dumbledore, s'adressant à l'Auror, les congédia froidement :

« -La question étant réglée, je pense que vous devriez quitter Poudlard, votre présence pourrait perturber les élèves. »

L'Auror, s'inclinant devant Dumbledore, entraîna l'huissier hébété hors de Poudlard. Les joueurs soulagés se détendirent et quittèrent leur position défensive. Haria, elle, fixait Dumbledore, incertaine des motifs qui le poussaient à la défendre. Elle finit par lui demander :

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Par hommage à votre mère que j'appréciais beaucoup, mais aussi parce que je crois que vous en valez la peine. » Prononça Dumbledore de manière à ce que seule Haria l'entendit. Il les salua et s'en retourna à son bureau.

Les joueurs regardèrent du coin de l'œil Haria, s'interrogeant sur la signification des paroles de l'huissier. Dubois ne supportant pas les situations pas claires, attaqua franchement :

« -Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il dû plaider pour que tu ailles à Poudlard ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. » Fred se tenait à ses côtés, lui offrant un soutien inconditionnel. Cette confiance provoqua une douce sensation de chaleur chez Haria et lui donna le courage nécessaire pour parler :

« -C'est bon, c'est plus juste qu'ils sachent de toute façon… Je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine. » Cette déclaration entraina des hoquets de surprise. L'attrapeur demanda :

« -T'es un Loup-Garou ?

-Bien sûr que non, elle n'assisterait pas aux cours les jours de pleine lune, sinon !

-Vampire, alors ?

-Les Vampires ne sont pas soumis aux lois du Ministère de la Magie et ils se mêlent rarement aux humains. »

Haria eut un pâle sourire en écoutant la dispute et dit :

« -En fait… je suis un mélange des deux plus autre chose…

-Ca existe ça ! » Les joueurs étaient éberlués. Fred et Georges se raidirent à l'expression :

« -Ne parle pas d'Haria comme d'une chose ! »

Les joueurs eurent une expression gênée et marmonnèrent « Désolé ». Face à la colère des jumeaux, ils n'osaient plus poser de questions. Angelina, prenant son courage à deux mains, proposa :

« -Tu pourrais nous aider pour entrainer Fred et Georges, même si tu ne participes pas aux matchs ?

-Vous m'accepteriez ?!! » Haria la fixait incrédule. Les joueurs hochèrent la tête l'un après l'autre et Dubois officialisa la chose d'une de ses déclarations grandiloquentes :

« -Haria Kagenie, élève de Gryfondor en deuxième année, est nommée entraineur des batteurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors. »

Sous l'impulsion de Fred et Georges, les joueurs applaudirent et félicitèrent Haria, qui était un peu dépassée par les événements mais souriait.

Fin du chapitre.


	6. Chapitre 5:Où les principaux personnages

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaît 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Pour moi les couleurs de Poufsouffle sont : marron et vert. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est dit dans les livres mais je me permets un écart pour les besoins de la narration.

Note 2 : J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise comment on orthographie le ''mythrill'', le métal très solide et rare qui apparaît dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Dans le doute, j'ai mis un peu au pif.

Note 3 : Suite à des remarques de proches sur l'histoire des boucles d'oreille à la fin, j'ai décidé de changer celle-ci pour qu'elle soit plus en accord avec l'âge de Sakura (5 ans)

**Chap 5 : Où les principaux personnages entrent en scène.**

30 août 1993

Minerva lissa sa jupe et vérifia son chignon pour la nième fois en une heure. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle se tourna vers Albus qui patientait paisiblement à ses côtés et lui redemanda :

« -Albus vous êtes sûr que je peux venir à une si importante cérémonie ? Après tout je ne suis qu'une simple sorcière.

-Allons Minerva, ne diminuez pas ainsi vos qualités, je vous assure qu'à mes yeux vous valez mieux que certains membres du Ministère…

-Albus, si on vous entendait ! » Chuchota Minerva en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à portée de voix. Albus, ne tenant nullement compte de l'interruption de sa directrice adjointe, poursuivit :

« -De toutes manières, il est ridicule que vous soyez intimidé par Monsieur Del Sayan alors qu'il sera votre élève à la rentrée. »

Ce rappel au lieu d'apaiser Minerva comme le souhaitait Albus ne fit que l'affoler encore plus.

« -Merlin, comment vais-je pouvoir m'adresser à lui en classe !

-Minerva…

-Enfin, Albus ! Il est tout de même le personnage politique le plus important du monde sorcier !

-Certes, du point de vue protocolaire il l'est mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est qu'un enfant de 11 ans. »

Des sorciers de toutes origines s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une enceinte de grilles forgées et ouvragées de manière à représenter les grands épisodes historiques du monde de la Magie ; grilles ceignant un immense parc dont on n'apercevait que quelques détails à travers les branches d'arbres morts alignés en rang serrés le longs de celles-ci ; rien ne bougeait jusqu'à présent dans ce lieu aux allures de cimetière mais, soudain, une rumeur parcourut la foule, une partie des grilles venait de s'ouvrir dans un silence morbide.

Des sorciers s'avancèrent pour entrer et Minerva observa anxieusement la manière dont les barrières magiques du lieu les laissaient passer ou les refusaient. Elle savait que ne pouvaient assister à la cérémonie que les hauts membres du monde magique et les rares personnes que ceux-ci jugeaient dignes. Albus l'avait assuré que les barrières magiques la laisseraient entrer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Albus lui offrit galamment son bras et Minerva accepta avec un sourire crispé. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux grilles ouvertes et Minerva sentie la magie des barrières de protection la sonder. C'était une sensation désagréable, comme si l'on était plonger dans des eaux gelées et tourbillonnantes. Brusquement la pression se relâcha et Minerva prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser de son esprit tout souvenir de cette sensation.

Ils remontaient une allée de fins graviers, bordée de platanes aux branches nues et de fontaines vides. La procession était composée d'une trentaine de personnes, toutes faisant parties du gratin de la société sorcière, et Minerva s'y sentit déplacée. Albus, paraissant deviner ses pensées, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Minerva puisa dans ce sourire l'énergie et le courage de se redresser et d'avancer avec assurance.

On commençait à apercevoir la fin de l'allée. La première chose que distingua Minerva fut un imposant manoir à la façade de marbre blanc et au fronton supportant le blason de l'ancienne famille royale des sorciers d'Angleterre.

Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, Minerva avait appris en cours d'Histoire de la magie la signification des symboles qui composaient le blason : Au centre, une licorne majestueuse, au pelage immaculé, pour la pureté et la magie ; A son front, une simple couronne formée d'une chaîne finement ciselée de mythrill (un métal extrêmement rare et pouvant accueillir les sortilèges de protection les plus sophistiqués) et sertie d'une unique pierre, goutte d'ambre aux reflets irisés, constituée par des centaines de larme de phénix, elle recélait une puissance magique inimaginable ; Le pourtour du blason était d'un violet soutenu exprimant le mélange de patience (bleu) et de passion (rouge) dont devait faire preuve un roi ou une reine.

Cette couleur était toujours le privilège des membres de la famille royale, bien qu'il y a 200 ans la reine Margharet III ait abdiqué d'elle-même en faveur d'un régime démocratique. D'ailleurs, ses descendants avaient conservés beaucoup de privilèges comme : un statut juridique particulier, de nombreuses terres, le droit héritable de siéger au Parlement et au Magenmagot et bien sûr le titre de Prince ou Princesse donné au chef de famille.

Minerva, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, découvrait le reste de la façade. Tout à gauche, à l'angle du château, une colonne de marbre rouge sculpté de flammes s'élançant vers les cieux était supportée par un griffon aux ailes repliées sur ses flancs. A l'extrémité opposée, la colonne était de marbre vert et évoquait une cascade, elle était supportée par un basilic aux anneaux mollement enroulés autour de lui.

Minerva n'avait pas besoin de contourner le château pour savoir que la façade arrière était de la même façon encadrée par deux piliers. L'un était composée d'une colonne aux volutes bleutées, qui sous les reflets du soleil semblait tourbillonner doucement, et supportée par un aigle doré. L'autre d'une colonne de marbre brun taillé en écorce et s'enroulant autour d'elle un lierre aux feuilles de marbre vert, le tout supporté par un blaireau couleur sable.

Sur la façade avant, entre les deux piliers, d'immenses portes taillées dans un chêne millénaire et recouvertes de runes de protection se tenaient fermées depuis la fin de la monarchie. Devant elles, sur le haut des marches, une statue peinte avec un réalisme impressionnant représentait Margharet III ôtant sa couronne. La statue avait été réalisée peu après qu'elle ait abdiqué et empêchait ses descendants de franchir le seuil du château et d'accéder au trône.

Ils étaient arrivés juste devant les marches menant aux portes du manoir et se placèrent en un cercle ouvert du côté de l'allée. Minerva se ressaisit, la cérémonie qui allait suivre était trop importante pour qu'elle se permette de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Autour d'elle, elle sentit les sorciers se tendre dans l'attente du signal qui signifierait le début de la cérémonie.

Après un moment qui parut durer des heures aux yeux de Minerva, il lui sembla percevoir une mélodie. Retenant sa respiration afin de mieux entendre, elle se concentra pour tenter d'appréhender la musique. Le volume augmentant peu à peu, elle reconnut le Requiem de Mozart et s'étonna devant ce choix. _Mettre une musique Moldue à l'enterrement de la plus haute autorité sorcière pouvait passer pour une provocation et elle ressentait l'irritation d'une bonne partie de la foule._

S'avançant à pas lents, un cortège d'elfes de maison portaient un drap violet sur lequel reposait feu le Prince Hector Del Sayan. L'homme était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours et cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Minerva, elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer bien qu'elle ait entendu parler de sa froideur à l'égard de ses pairs et de son mépris pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas issus d'une ancienne lignée sorcière.

Les elfes pénétrèrent dans le cercle et déposèrent le plus doucement possible le dais ; s'inclinant devant leur ancien maître, ils transplanèrent silencieusement pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie. Une brume violette, la magie de la propriété, s'éleva à l'intérieur du cercle que formait la foule et se rassembla autour du corps, le sondant pour s'assurer de son identité. Satisfaite, elle fit disparaître les vêtements mis à part le caleçon et Minerva se sentit rougir à la vue de ce corps d'Apollon.

Albus lui effleura la main et elle recentra son attention sur la cérémonie. Elle savait que les descendants de Margharet III portait encore la couronne mais pas sur la tête. L'emplacement dépendait de la personne, la couronne adaptant sa taille à volonté. Feu le Prince Hector Del Sayan la portait autour du cou telle un torque. La brume violette effleura la couronne et celle-ci, s'agrandissant, glissa par-dessus la tête et s'éleva à deux mètres de haut. Le corps scintilla, de plus en plus vivement jusqu'à éblouir les spectateurs. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, le corps et le drap avaient disparu. Seule restait la couronne, flottant en l'air.

Minerva savait que feu le Prince Hector Del Sayan était désormais enterré dans le cimetière familiale et que la seconde partie de la cérémonie allait commencer. Comme tous les spectateurs, elle se tourna vers l'allée en entendant le pas léger d'un enfant. Il marchait avec beaucoup trop de solennité pour que cela soit naturel chez un enfant de onze ans.

Il apparût enfant et Minerva put le détailler. Assez grand pour son âge, mince, vêtu de simples habits blancs avec des liserés argentés, il restait humble malgré son pouvoir et sa richesse. Minerva se fit la réflexion qu'il formait un agréable contraste après la tenue ostentatoire de son père. Comme il se rapprochait, le regard de Minerva s'attarda sur son visage. Des boucles châtains encadraient ce visage à la peau blanche de ceux qui ne bronzent pas, au nez aquilin, aux lèvres purpurines, aux yeux bleus clairs presque transparents.

Sa démarche, sa posture… tout en lui respirait la majesté et Minerva n'arrivait pas à seulement envisager de lui enseigner. A ce moment, l'enfant examina minutieusement chaque personne présente ; lorsque son tour arriva, Minerva frissonna sous ce regard de glace : aucun sentiment ne se reflétait dans les prunelles. Minerva avait déjà vu ce regard chez des adultes qui avaient participés à la guerre contre Voldemort et le voir chez un si jeune enfant la désola profondément.

Il arriva enfin au centre du cercle et la brume violette fit descendre la couronne de manière à ce qu'elle soit en face de ses yeux puis fit disparaître ses habits, le laissant en caleçon dans l'air frais de l'Automne. Il ne frissonna pas, renforçant l'impression d'irréalité qui émanait de sa personne.

Comme tous les spectateurs, Minerva retint son souffle. C'était le moment crucial pour le jeune héritier : il devait se présenter à la magie du château de telle façon qu'elle l'accepte comme Prince Del Sayan, sans pour autant proférer la moindre entorse à la vérité sous peine de se voir banni à jamais de la communauté sorcière.

L'enfant parut se recueillir un instant puis d'une voix ferme annonça :

« -Moi, prénommé Lucanael, je me présente à toi, ô magie qui a coulé dans les veines d'illustres dirigeants, comme le digne descendant de Margharet III. Si tu m'accordes le titre de Prince Del Sayan, je jure que j'userais de mes pouvoirs avec circonspection dans le seul but de servir les intérêts du peuple et non pas pour mon bon plaisir. »

Durant les quelques secondes où la magie le jugeait, il attendit sans montrer une once d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être rejeté. Minerva l'admira pour cela et en pensée répondit à une remarque que lui avait faite Albus un peu plus tôt : « _Non, ce n'est pas un enfant de onze ans, c'est déjà un politicien._ »

Soudain la brume entoura l'enfant et le masqua momentanément à la vue des spectateurs. Elle se fondait en lui, se mêlait à sa magie propre, ajustait les protections du château pour qu'elles lui obéissent et inscrivait sur tout les registres son nouveau patronyme : Sa Majesté, le Prince Del Sayan Lucanael, premier du nom. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement en lui, il réapparut aux yeux de la foule et tous remarquèrent la couronne réduite à la taille d'un bracelet et fixée à sa cheville, avant que la magie ne lui redonne ses habits.

Dans un bel ensemble, tous les sorciers de l'assemblée levèrent leur baguettes et en firent jaillirent des étincelles pour saluer le nouveau Prince Del Sayan. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire qui disparut si rapidement sous le masque de glace que Minerva crû l'avoir imaginé. Les descendants de l'aristocratie sorcière s'avancèrent vers le jeune Prince pour le saluer plus personnellement et voir à quel point il était influençable, supposa Minerva.

Elle et Albus se retirèrent, ne pouvant rester loin de Poudlard à quelques jours de la rentrée.

1er Septembre 1993

Harry descendit du train et, excité par la découverte du monde sorcier, parcourut de ses yeux avides la foule d'élèves, les étranges carrosses sans chevaux et enfin posa un regard souriant sur l'homme gigantesque tenant une lanterne qui hélait les premières années.

_Hagrid est un étrange homme mais il est très sympathique. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ma vie… enfin il a plutôt surgi, _rectifia-t-il pour lui-même en souriant au souvenir de l'entrée fracassante d'Hagrid dans la petite cabane où les Dursley s'étaient réfugiés.

Depuis ce moment-là, il avait découvert avec soulagement que les Dursley lui avaient menti : _ses parents n'étaient pas des mauvaises personnes, au contraire même, ils étaient des héros qui avaient combattu le mage noir Voldemort… non il fallait dire Vous-savez-qui comme lui avait expliqué Ron._

_Ron… il l'avait rencontré dans le train et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec lui. Ron lui avait parlé de Poudlard et un peu du monde sorcier sans s'irriter de son ignorance comme le faisaient les Dursley à chaque fois qu'il posait une question. _Ne voulant pas gâcher cette magnifique journée en pensant aux Dursley, il se força à se concentrer sur ses souvenirs des derniers jours.

_D'abord, le Chaudron Baveur, un lieu qu'il avait trouvé inquiétant même si la présence d'Hagrid l'avait rassuré. Ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé, c'était toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient dévisagé et lui avaient posé milles questions. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, les rares fois où c'était arrivé, ça avait mal fini pour lui._

_Et puis, il avait du mal à croire qu'étant bébé il ait pu tuer un mage noir extrêmement puissant qui avait mis en déroute de nombreux sorciers maîtrisant leur pouvoir contrairement à lui. Des fois il se disait qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur et que lorsque les sorciers s'en apercevraient ils le chasseraient de leur univers. _Cette idée le terrifiait tellement que dès qu'elle se présentait à lui, il s'empressait de la chasser de son esprit.

Le Chemin de Travers, avec ses innombrables boutiques, l'avait émerveillé. Gringotts lui avait laissé cette désagréable sensation d'imposture. Il ne pouvait posséder autant d'or alors que les Dursley lui avaient bien répété qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, une charge.

Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes, l'avait aussi mis mal à l'aise. Certes, quand il avait saisi sa baguette, il avait ressentis un intense bonheur, comme si une partie de lui, qui jusque là ne s'était que peu exprimée, avait ronronné de satisfaction. Mais après, ça s'était gâté : Ollivander avait déclaré que sa baguette était liée à celle de Voldemort et bien que, devant son air terrifié, il ait rajouté qu'une baguette n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise, Harry ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'il était naturellement mauvais. _Après tout, les Dursley le lui disait tout le temps donc cela devait être vrai, non ?..._

Puis, à la librairie, il avait acheté ses manuels scolaires ; il avait aperçu la devanture de la boutique de Quidditch (_sorte de football sorcier qui se jouait sur des balais_) et enfin il était allé chez Mme Guipure où à sa grande fierté il s'était débrouillé sans Hagrid. Là, il avait rencontré Draco Malefoy, un garçon de son âge mais qui avait bien plus d'assurance que lui. Ses paroles à propos d'Hagrid déjà agacé à ce moment-là, aussi lorsque dans le train Draco avait insulté la famille de Ron, il avait refusé son offre d'amitié.

Un mouvement de la foule le fit trébucher et il tendit les mains en avant pour se rattraper. Une main aussi fine que la sienne et à la peau plus douce et plus fraîche agrippa doucement sa main droite et lui permit de ne pas tomber. Le contact provoqua chez Harry une vague de chaleur et l'impression que cette partie de lui, qui avait ronronné lorsqu'il avait pris sa baguette, rugissait de bonheur.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne se redresse pour dévisager le ou la propriétaire de cette main, un autre mouvement de la foule les sépara et il ne put deviner qui lui avait fait éprouver ces sensations.

Hagrid appelait toujours les premières années et Harry suivit machinalement Ron, son esprit tâchant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Lucas, en tant que Prince Del Sayan, était seul dans une des petites barques qui traversaient le lac pour mener au château de Poudlard. Déjà dans le train, il avait eu droit à un compartiment privé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rejeter ses privilèges sous peine d'atténuer son pouvoir auprès des élèves et donc auprès de leurs parents. Sa position était suffisamment instable pour qu'il ne puisse prendre ce risque : il savait que certains descendants des familles aristocrates jugeaient que son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas d'assumer ses fonctions et insinuaient qu'il faudrait peut-être rétablir la régence.

Il lui faudrait assurer sa position au sein de sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit, pour leur démontrer qu'il était aussi doué, si ce n'est plus, qu'eux en matière politique. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait avoir d'amis car leurs parents se croiraient favorisés par rapport aux autres et, pour rester au dessus de tous, il fallait traiter tout le monde de la même manière.

Dire qu'il avait tant rêvé de connaître enfin des enfants de son âge et de se faire des amis, il avait fallu qu'il hérite du titre de Prince Del Sayan.

Il contempla avec envie et tristesse les autres barques où les élèves discutaient et faisaient connaissance. Fermant un instant les yeux, il raffermit sa volonté de se hisser au plus haut du pouvoir pour servir les intérêts du peuple même si, pour cela, il devait sacrifier son enfance. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait repris le masque de glace qu'il arborait pendant la cérémonie du couronnement.

Les barques accostèrent doucement la berge et il descendit avec une grâce dédaigneuse contrairement aux autres enfants qui sautaient avec des cris de joie et d'émerveillement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les marches avec un empressement teinté d'appréhension envers la cérémonie de répartition. Au milieu de cette foule, la démarche emplie de l'assurance de ceux qui gouvernent de Lucas lui valait de marcher dans un espace vide qui se déplaçait avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et les élèves de première année purent admirer le plafond enchanté. Lucas, lui, ne balaya du regard le décor que quelques secondes mais s'attarda sur la table des professeurs, les jaugeant et se remémorant ce qu'il avait entendu sur eux. Ils le dévisageaient en retour mais ne pouvaient que détourner les yeux face à ce regard vide d'émotions. Seuls deux d'entre eux soutinrent son regard, le directeur Albus Dumbledore qui, il le savait, était présent à la cérémonie du couronnement et le professeur Severus Rogue, un ancien Mangemort repenti mais celui qui était devenu le Maître des Potions à 17 ans. Le professeur Rogue, avec sa tenue austère, son air froid et méprisant, était digne d'être le chef de la maison Serpentard qui regroupait la majorité des futurs politiques du monde sorcier.

La Répartition commença et les élèves applaudissaient machinalement lorsqu'ils accueillaient un nouveau membre, attendant impatiemment qu'arrive le tour des deux enfants les plus médiatisés : le Prince Del Sayan et Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Enfin, le professeur Mc Gonagall appela :

« -Del Sayan Lucanael. »

Lucas s'avança de la démarche fière que l'on lui avait inculquée dès son plus jeune âge, sans fléchir sous tous les regards qui le jugeaient. Il remarqua que la main de Mc Gonagall qui tenait le Choixpeau tremblait et il empoigna doucement celui-ci pour s'en coiffer lui-même.

Il le salua tout en observant les visages impatients et curieux des élèves :

« -_Je te salue, toi qui fut crée par les quatre Fondateurs et à qui incombe la lourde tâche de répartir les élèves de Poudlard._

-_Oh ! Il y avait si longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parlé aussi poliment… Hmmm… tu es un jeune homme très intéressant… empli de contradictions… tu t'es façonné une image qui ne correspond que très peu à ce que tu es vraiment… je ne sais où te répartir étant donné que cette image est devenue partie intégrante de ta personnalité… tu aurais ta place dans toute les maisons puisque tu as la loyauté aveugle des Poufsouffles, le goût du travail méticuleux des Serdaigles, le courage des Gryfondors et la ruse des Serpentards… je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider… »_

Lucas parcourut du regard la foule qui s'agitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sans que le Choixpeau ne se décide à rendre son jugement. En son fort intérieur, il grimaça ; pour assurer sa position politique il fallait qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, aucune hésitation sur sa Répartition et donc sur son caractère.

Le Choixpeau, ayant écouté les pensées de Lucas, reprit son monologue :

« -_Bien, puisque ton image l'emporte pour le moment, je te place à… _Serpentard. » Le dernier mot fut crié à l'intention de tous.

Quelques Serpentards commencèrent à applaudir tandis que Lucas se dirigeait de sa démarche royale vers leur table. Un élève de septième année s'écarta pour lui faire place en lui adressant un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il lui offrait sa protection.

Lucas ne lui adressa qu'un regard glacial et s'assit à une autre place. Ce geste jeta un froid chez les Serpentards, Lucas venait apparemment d'ignorer leur chef de maison. Sans rien laisser paraître, Lucas se réjouit des mines abasourdies des plus jeunes et des mines furieuses des plus âgés. Il avait réussi à surprendre et à irriter ses ''camarades'' dès le premier jour, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à asseoir son pouvoir à Poudlard.

Les autres maisons dévisageaient avec curiosité les Serpentards, conscientes de la tension qui régnait entre eux mais n'en appréhendant pas la cause. Minerva reprit sa liste et appela le nom suivant pour détourner l'attention des élèves. Lucas admira sa présence d'esprit et se dit qu'elle ferait un bon diplomate.

Il suivit avec attention la Répartition, notant la maison de ceux dont les parents avaient une influence. La majorité des enfants de personnes politiques se retrouvaient à Serpentard mais quelques un étaient répartis ailleurs. Il s'intéressait plus à ces derniers et à ceux qui étaient placés à Serpentard après que le Choixpeau eut hésité car cela signifiait qu'ils étaient moins rusés donc malléables.

Draco Malefoy fut réparti à Serpentard sans hésitation aucune et se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant vers les places vides qui s'étaient formés à côté du Prince Del Sayan mais un regard méprisant lui déconseilla de s'y installer et il fuit vers la place que lui faisaient Crabbe et Goyle, descendants de deux familles qui avaient toujours joué le rôle de garde du corps des Malefoy.

Lucas eut un léger sourire pour lui-même : _le jeune Malefoy se voulait à la hauteur de son père mais n'avait pas son assurance à toutes épreuves._

Mc Gonagall appela « Potter, Harry » et Lucas, comme tout le monde, dévisagea Celui-qui-avait-survécu et fut grandement surpris. _Il est si petit, parait si timide… Est-ce vraiment cet enfant qui a détruit un mage noir ?_

Le Choixpeau lui tombait sur les yeux et il paraissait étonné d'entendre la voix de celui-ci dans sa tête. Tout cela faisait qu'émanait de lui une impression de fragilité qui émut visiblement la majorité des filles et une partie des garçons.

Quand le Choixpeau annonça « Gryfondor », la maison rouge et or se fondit en applaudissements et félicitations. Le jeune Potter rougit et sourit, visiblement peu habitué à ca genre de démonstration. Lucas se sentit rassuré, Celui-qui-avait-survécu ne semblait ni arrogant, ni un futur adversaire politique. _Heureusement ! _Le jeune Del Sayan en avait déjà suffisamment.

Après le repas, le professeur Rogue, son directeur de maison, vint le chercher. Il le guida à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à une porte au bois grisé dans lequel des runes de protection formaient des arabesques violettes. Son directeur de maison lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

« -Voici vos appartements. La porte est enchantée pour ne s'ouvrir que pour vous et les personnes en qui vous avez entière confiance. L'entrée est constituée d'un petit salon avec un bureau, une bibliothèque où apparaîtront vos livres selon votre besoin et une cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette sécurisé du Ministère et à votre manoir. La porte en face de vous, à droite mène à la salle de bain, celle à gauche à votre chambre. »

Severus se tut et regarda le Prince Del Sayan explorer les lieux. Il se sentait irrité par ce gamin sûrement pourri-gâté qui, non seulement avait droit à d'immenses privilèges et en profiterait certainement avec arrogance, mais en plus le forçait à jouer l'agent immobilier.

Le gamin en question se tourna vers lui et, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles noires du Maître de Potions, chercha à pénétrer son esprit. Severus fulmina face à tant de culot et le rejeta violemment. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le gamin esquiva tranquillement l'attaque et continua à inspecter ses défenses mentales.

Severus tenta d'inverser la situation et de pénétrer l'esprit du gamin mais se heurta à une muraille de glace hérissée d'épées noires comme l'ébène et frémissantes de plaisir à l'idée de gouter son sang. Sur la muraille de glace serpentaient des flux violets, qui se regroupaient aux endroits que Severus attaquaient et reformaient la glace, et des flux verts qui pulsaient doucement sans sembler être affectés par cette présence étrangère.

Severus se fit expulser en douceur et se retrouva à fixer ce gamin surprenant. Celui-ci sourit :

« -Vous êtes encore meilleur Occlumens que votre réputation ne le laissait penser.

-Vous êtes doué, vous aussi. » Constata le Maître de Potions.

Le silence qui suivit était empli de mots indiquant un respect mutuel. Severus regarda d'un œil neuf l'enfant qui se tenait face à lui : sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie lui avait démontré qu'il serait un bon politicien, il exerçait la Légimencie de manière délicate en veillant à ne pas infliger de dommages, ses paroles restaient sobres et il faisait passer tous ses épanchements (qui auraient été ressentis par Severus comme une agression envers son intimité) dans des non-dits.

Il reprit la parole, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur un sentiment (même si peu affectueux que le respect) :

« -Albus souhaitait vous voir dans son bureau »

Lucas acquiesça et emboita le pas de son directeur de Maison qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il avait pu vérifier que celui-ci n'était pas corruptible et le considérait comme un élève et non pas comme une personne pouvant mettre fin à sa carrière d'enseignant à sa guise. Il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait chercher conseil ou simplement espérer une honnête discussion auprès de lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant une statue de gargouille et Séverus énonça le mot de passe avec une grimace exaspérée :

« -Cerises confites »

Lucas tressaillit en entendant ces mots et le professeur Rogue l'interrogea du regard. Lucas hésita un moment avant de déclarer d'un ton neutre :

« -Le prénom de ma sœur, Sakura, signifie littéralement en japonais ''cerisier'' »

Séverus hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. En effet, comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, Séverus était au courant de l'accident qui avait causé la mort de la jeune sœur de Lucas au début de l'année : la fillette de 5 ans avait glissé et était tombée du haut d'une falaise.

A ce premier drame avait succédé un second, au mois de juillet. Feu le Prince Del Sayan et sa femme étaient décédés dans des circonstances mystérieuses lors d'un tournoi annuel d'escrime auquel seule était conviée l'ancienne aristocratie sorcière. Aucune précision n'avait pu être soutirée aux participants, tous s'étaient contentés de déplorer cette tragique perte.

Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta devant une porte et leva le bras pour toquer mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son geste, une voie intima : « Entrez ». Agacé, le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte brutalement et foudroya le vieil homme aux yeux perpétuellement rieurs.

La directrice adjointe Mc Gonagall était déjà présente, debout à côté du fauteuil de Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue alla se placer contre l'un des murs de côté et se figea, sa respiration si imperceptible que l'on oubliait sa présence, une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il était espion.

Albus fit apparaître un fauteuil en face de lui et invita le Prince Del Sayan à y prendre place. Ils se toisèrent un moment puis Albus s'adressa solennellement au jeune homme :

« -Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeune Prince Del Sayan …

- Lucas ! » Le reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire triste.

« -Vous m'avez gardé assez souvent lorsque j'étais enfant pour que nous utilisions les prénoms, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Vous aimez toujours le thé vert ?

-Bien sûr, Albus. Vous m'y avez converti ! »

Albus fit apparaître un service à thé et en proposa à Séverus et Minerva. Celle-ci accepta avec une résignation amusée tandis que Séverus poussait un grognement, outré que l'on puisse lui proposer du thé.

Une fois qu'ils furent servis et qu'ils eurent savouré quelques gorgées, Albus reprit la parole :

« -Nous avons aménagé votre scolarité de manière à ce que vous puissiez assurer vos fonctions. Séverus a du vous parler de l'accès au réseau de Cheminette dont vous disposez. Vous pouvez vous en servir à votre guise tant que vous veillez à n'introduire ni de personnes ni d'animaux à Poudlard.

Les cours de vol sur balai et d'Histoire de la Magie ont lieu le mercredi et vous en êtes dispensés de façon à vous permettre d'assister aux sessions hebdomadaires du Parlement. Nous avons fait ce choix étant donné que je ne pense pas que vous vouliez devenir joueur de Quidditch et que vous pourrez toujours apprendre l'histoire de la Magie dans des livres.

Pour le reste, vous serez considéré comme un élève normal et devrez respecter le règlement. Cet arrangement vous convient-il, Lucas ?

« -C'est parfait. Je regrette seulement de vous avoir obligé à l'élaborer. »

Albus l'assura que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé puis se tut, une expression de grande tristesse se peignant sur son visage. Après quelques instants, il annonça :

« -Avant ce tragique accident, votre jeune sœur m'avait confié des objets et un message à vous remettre le jour de votre arrivée à Poudlard. »

Le masque de glace de Lucas se fissura et les professeurs purent voir l'immense chagrin que réveillaient les paroles d'Albus. D'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de rendre ferme, l'enfant demanda :

« -Et quels sont-ils ? »

Albus ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un paquet de tissu qu'il déplia précautionneusement et déposa face à Lucas. A l'intérieur, reposaient deux boucles d'oreille en forme de serpent argenté et aux yeux bleus. Albus expliqua :

« -Votre jeune sœur avait vu une publicité sur ces boucles d'oreilles et, comme leurs yeux bleus lui rappelaient vos yeux, elle m'a chargé de les acheter pour elle. Je crois qu'elle avait l'intention de vous en offrir une pour votre anniversaire et de garder l'autre afin que vous soyez toujours liés. »

Lucas contempla ces présents un moment puis, sortant une chaîne dorée de ses poches, il mit une des boucles en pendentif dessus et la plaça sous sa chemise, près de son cœur où reposait sa sœur. Il ouvrit la seconde boucle et, du regard, pria Dumbledore. Celui-ci, d'un petit geste de la baguette lui perça l'oreille gauche et Lucas y fixa la boucle. Il adressa ensuite un faible « merci » à Albus et sortit mécaniquement du bureau pour se rendre dans ses appartements où il pourrait laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

Fin du chapitre


	7. Chapitre 6:De la façon dont on peut se r

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaissent 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Je m'excuse platement pour ce long délai de parution mais j'ai passé le bac et un peu galéré pour entrer à l'IUT donc quand je suis **enfin **partie en vacances, je n'ai pensé qu'à me reposer. Par la suite, comme je vais devoir m'installer dans une ville que je ne connais absolument pas, je ne garantis pas une parution régulière.

Note 2 : Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue d'Haria, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas oublié mais j'ai un peu de mal à gérer plusieurs personnages en même temps.

**Chapitre 6 : Les trolls n'apportent pas que des problèmes**

2 Septembre 1993

Hermione parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque avec avidité. Elle s'émerveillait de la diversité des titres et des sujets abordés. De temps à autre, elle s'arrêtait devant une couverture qui lui avait attiré l'œil et saisissait l'ouvrage pour parcourir le quatrième de couverture. Parfois déçue car cela ne correspondait pas à ses attentes, elle le reposait simplement ; parfois, elle commençait à lire les premières pages avant que sa soif d'exploration ne revienne et que, rangeant le livre en se promettant de l'emprunter une prochaine fois, elle ne reparte vers d'autres rayons.

Elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours, curieuse de comparer les lectures moldues et sorcières, se demandant à quel point la culture sorcière était différente, si les sorciers se posaient les mêmes questions quant aux origines de l'univers, aux possibles vies extraterrestres, avaient les mêmes craintes concernant le réchauffement de la planète…

Toute à ses questions, Hermione tourna pour pénétrer dans une autre allée et heurta de plein fouet une personne qui venait en sens contraire. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et paniqua un instant avant que deux mains la rattrapent et la plaquent contre un corps fin. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement à ce corps et, les yeux fermés, essaya de se calmer ; mais elle entendait les battements affolés de son cœur, sentait sa poitrine se soulever de manière erratique pour aspirer des goulées d'air frais salvateur.

Les mains dans son dos se mirent à tracer des petits cercles apaisants et une douce voix murmura à son oreille des paroles en un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais dont elle appréciait les sonorités. Elle se calma peu à peu et libéra les vêtements qu'elle avait emprisonnés dans ses poings. S'écartant légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune garçon au visage semblable à celui des cupidons antiques ou à celui des anges de la Renaissance.

A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte de sa position et s'écarta vivement du bel inconnu en se sentant rougir.

« -Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione se fit la remarque que ce vouvoiement accentuait la ressemblance du garçon avec un Prince Charmant. Son vis-à-vis étouffa un rire :

« -Je suis certes un Prince et d'aucuns me qualifieront de charmant mais je me contenterais d'être votre chevalier servant, ma tendre demoiselle. »

Hermione prit conscience d'avoir fait sa remarque à haute voix et en fut légèrement gênée, puis elle écarta ce sentiment et se prêta à la comédie que jouait son sauveur :

« -Cela me sied, mon doux sire. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione ne s'était jamais autant sentie sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer mais elle ressentait déjà avec lui une complicité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avec ses amis de l'école primaire.

Elle reprit son sérieux et, tendant la main, se présenta :

« -Hermione Granger, en première année à Gryfondor.

-Lucanael Del Sayan, en première année à Serpentard.

-Tu es…. ! » S'étrangla Hermione qui avait lu le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et connaissait l'importance, encore actuelle, de la famille Del Sayan. Elle fut soudainement intimidée. Une tristesse sans fin obscurcît l'éclat des yeux de son sauveur et il demanda d'une voix basse :

« -Me laisseras-tu n'être à tes yeux que Lucas ? »

Hermione se morigéna pour avoir causé une telle peine à son premier ami. Cherchant à rattraper son erreur, elle lui demanda la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« -Quels genres de livres lis-tu, Lucas ? »

Elle observa avec soulagement le visage de Lucas s'éclairer d'un sourire chaleureux. Ils engagèrent une conversation passionnante sur tous les genres de livres qui existaient, leurs origines, leurs critères de définition, ce qu'ils appréciaient en chacun…

Ils étaient lancés dans un virulent débat pour savoir si les romans d'horreur pouvaient être considérés comme de la littérature, lorsque la bibliothécaire vint les avertir qu'elle fermait la bibliothèque. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu et se dépêchèrent de ranger les livres, qu'ils avaient sortis pour étayer leurs arguments et de rassembler leurs affaires.

Sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, ils se firent face, hésitants quant à la manière de se saluer. Hermione se dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue mais une simple poignée de main lui semblait trop froide après ces instants de complicité. Lucas, lui, ne savait pas comment lui signifier qu'il préférait que leur amitié reste secrète. _La repousser, du moins publiquement, était si égoïste et impoli… _il rassembla son courage et commença :

« -Hermione… en public, pourrions-nous…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais comme si je ne te connaissais pas. » Le coupa Hermione qui avait parfaitement compris le problème. Lucas la regarda avec reconnaissance mais aussi avec une tristesse amère :

« -Je suis navré de te demander cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu te doives de penser à ta position politique. » Hermione lui souriait si tendrement qu'il la serra dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir une si compréhensive amie. Puis, se reprenant, il l'embrassa sur le front :

« -J'espère que vos songes seront beaux, ma douce amie.

-Ils le seront si vous y êtes présent, mon cher ami. »

Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier sourire, se promettant de se retrouver régulièrement à la bibliothèque.

9 Septembre 1993

Lucas souriait en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Hermione mais il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle. Dès qu'il avait un moment de liberté, il se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire de livres où il était sûr de la trouver. Ses remarques pertinentes, sa passion envers le monde sorcier qu'elle découvrait, son intuition qui lui faisait deviner quand il ne voulait pas aborder un sujet, ses emportements contre ses deux camarades, Harry et Ron… tout chez elle lui manquait lorsqu'il se trouvait en public.

Ses fonctions lui demandaient beaucoup de son temps-libre. En effet, il ne connaissait pas ou peu certains sujets abordés aux sessions parlementaires et avait besoin d'absorber une somme de savoir phénoménale en peu de temps. Il lui arrivait souvent, le soir, de s'endormir sur un livre ou sur ses devoirs scolaires.

Avec Hermione, il pouvait oublier les charges qui lui pesaient sur les épaules, redevenir un enfant de onze ans. Elle illuminait sa vie de ses sourires, de ses rires.

Il faisait tout pour l'amuser : parler de façon compassée, raconter les ragots qu'il entendait à Poudlard comme au Ministère de la Magie, imaginer ce que faisaient les professeurs durant les vacances… Voir ses yeux chocolats pétiller, ses lèvres se plisser pour contenir un fou rire, était sa récompense.

Il arriva à la table qu'ils occupaient d'habitude et s'étonna de l'absence de son amie. Il se dit qu'elle avait du rester pour poser des questions au professeur : _Hermione avait une telle soif de connaissances qu'il fallait qu'elle approfondisse au maximum le sujet abordé._

Il s'installa et commença le devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait donné. Cette enseignant faisait des cours très clairs mais elle ne passionnait pas les élèves, elle était trop stricte.

Il terminait d'écrire sa conclusion lorsqu'un sac de cours atterrit violemment sur sa table. Relevant la tête, il vit une Hermione passablement énervée si on en croyait sa bouche plissée en une moue rageuse et ses gestes saccadés. Songeant que pour qu'elle ne se soucie pas de respecter le silence inhérent à la bibliothèque, elle devait vraiment être énervée, Lucas rangea son devoir de Métamorphose et interrogea son amie du regard.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et lui tint un discours empli de marmonnements désapprobateurs et de vitupérations contre les garçons « au comportement stupide et déraisonnable dont le seul but semblait de faire perdre des points consciencieusement gagnés par les élèves sérieux. »

Lucas sourit face à la virulence que mettait Hermione dans ses paroles dès qu'il était question d'Harry et Ron. Il se doutait qu'elle se sentait attirée par les deux garçons et qu'elle aurait souhaité devenir leur amie. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami à part lui, vu qu'elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour le voir et il se sentait coupable de cela.

Du coup, il était résolu à la pousser à fréquenter Harry et Ron ; _il avait le sentiment qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre tous les trois. _Il interrompit le monologue d'Hermione pour lui demander plus de précisions :

« -Qu'ont-ils donc encore fait pour te contrarier, Hermignonne chérie ? »

Le doux surnom qu'il lui avait donné ne suffit pas à apaiser la jeune fille :

« -Harry est devenu l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryfondor…

-Il n'est qu'en première année !

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall a fait une exception devant son talent. Tu aurais vu ça, Lucas, il a fait un piqué pratiquement à la verticale pour rattraper le Rappeltout de Neville, que Malfoy avait jeté, et n'a redressé que lorsqu'il était à 50 cm du sol ! Et tout ça avec les vieux balais qu'on nous prête en première année ! »

Lucas eut un sourire moqueur envers Hermione :

« -On dirait que tu l'apprécies, finalement. »

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de le foudroyer du regard :

« -Là n'est pas la question, et puis d'abord je l'apprécie pas ! Bref, Malfoy, jaloux, est venu le défier en duel et Harry a accepté ! Alors que c'est strictement interdit dans le règlement !

-Je suppose que Ron est le second et que le rendez-vous est cette nuit ?

-Oui. Malefoy, lui, a choisi Goyle comme second. Vu qu'on ne connait aucun sort d'attaque pour l'instant, le duel va tourner au pugilat. »

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses camarades malgré sa désapprobation. _Il faut dire que sur le plan physique, Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas le poids face à Goyle. _Hermione, anxieuse, mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure. Lucas passa un doigt sur celle-ci, libérant et caressant la chair meurtrie :

« -Si tu t'inquiètes tant, essaye encore de les en dissuader. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, accompagne- les pour veiller sur eux. Les professeurs ne te puniront pas, ils savent que tu es une élève respectueuse du règlement. »

Hermione se détendit et demanda, ironique :

« -Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Des bêtises, sûrement. » Se moqua gentiment Lucas.

Salle Commune des Gryfondors, 23 :30

Hermione s'était installée dans un fauteuil inconfortable et loin du feu de cheminée pour être sûre de rester éveillée. Elle était bien décidée à dissuader Harry et Ron de se rendre à la Salle des Trophées.

Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle murmura « Lumos » et se redressa, apparaissant à leurs yeux, figure de l'autorité aux cheveux embroussaillés. Elle ignora la remarque désobligeante de Ron et continua son sermon. Sans y prêter attention, elle les suivit hors de la Salle Commune. Le bruit du portrait se refermant la fit revenir à la réalité et elle décréta qu'elle n'enfreindrait pas le règlement pour essayer de les faire revenir à la raison. Malheureusement pour elle, la Grosse Dame était partie se promener et elle n'avait plus la possibilité de rentrer.

Maugréant face à cette injustice, elle décida de rester avec ses deux camarades : après tout, c'était de leur faute si elle se retrouvait dans les couloirs à une heure indue. Dans sa tête, une petite voix, qui avait les intonations de Lucas, s'éleva, moqueuse : « _Tu es d'une mauvaise foi surprenante pour une Gryfondor, Hermione !_ » Elle répliqua véhémente : « _C'est à cause de toi, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. »_

Hermione retint un gémissement de désespoir, _est-ce parce que je n'ai pratiquement pas d'ami que je me mets à me parler à moi-même ? _Aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua l'air atterré d'Hermione car ils venaient de découvrir Neville (coincé car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe) et celui-ci avait choisi de les accompagner.

Couloir inconnu 00h10

Hermione se morigénait d'avoir accompagné les garçons. Evidement, Malfoy leur avait tendu un piège : il avait prévenu Rusard que des élèves viendraient dans la Salle des Trophées à minuit. Bien sûr, alors qu'ils tentaient de repartir sans attirer l'attention du concierge, Neville avait fait tomber une armure dans un fracas épouvantable.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à courir de toutes ses forces en essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait le faible espoir que ce n'était pas le cas des autres mais cet espoir s'amenuisait rapidement à la vue de leurs regards affolés cherchant un point de repère.

Et fatalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans un cul-de-sac. Ron, remarquant une porte dans le mur, entreprit de secouer frénétiquement la poignée, vaine tentative pour faire céder un verrou. Hermione renifla devant la stupidité des garçons qui préfèrent utiliser leurs muscles plutôt que leurs neurones, et murmura « Alohomora ».

Elle ne put toutefois afficher sa supériorité, pressée par les garçons d'entrer. Quelques secondes après qu'ils aient refermé la porte, ils entendirent Rusard passer en grommelant sans même remarquer la porte.

Alors qu'Hermione se détendait pour la première fois de cette soirée, Harry émit un vague son étranglé tout en lui secouant le bras. Se disant que décidément les autres garçons n'avaient pas la même délicatesse que Lucas, elle se retourna vers ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry et inspira une bouffée nauséabonde.

Elle remarqua la formation d'une flaque sur le sol près de ses pieds et s'interrogea sur la date des dernières rénovations du château ; puis se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas monté assez d'escaliers pour se retrouver sous la charpente et écarta l'hypothèse d'une fuite. Un grondement sourd lui fit lever les yeux sur un chien à trois têtes dont l'une avait apparemment des glandes salivaires très développées vu le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa gueule. D'accord, voilà qui expliquait la flaque.

Minute ! Un chien à **trois** têtes ?! Hermione se rua sur la porte qu'un des garçons avait eue l'intelligence de rouvrir. Elle courut à perte d'haleine jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame à qui elle hurla le mot de passe sans ralentir et s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune. Là, enfin, elle s'arrêta et osa se retourner.

Bon, tous les garçons étaient présents (_elle avait beau ne pas les apprécier, elle ne leur souhaitait pas d'être dévorés par un molosse à trois têtes) _et le chien ne les avait pas suivis. Hum, il lui semblait qu'il était attaché d'ailleurs.

« -Mais pourquoi gardent-ils un tel monstre à Poudlard ?! » S'exclama Ron.

« -Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était sur une trappe ? C'est évident qu'il a été mis là pour garder quelque chose. » Hermione s'irrita devant le manque d'observation et de déduction des garçons et déclara :

« -En tous cas, c'est de **votre **faute si je me suis retrouvée mêlée à cette histoire !... Bonne nuit. » Poursuivit-elle avec sécheresse, et elle se retira dans son dortoir laissant derrière elle trois garçons médusés par ce culot.

Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque, cherchant la section ''animaux magiques''. Y pénétrant, elle saisit l'énorme index posé sur le lutrin et le parcourut du doigt. Elle s'arrêta à ''Cerbère'' et nota les références des livres proposés. Elle s'empara de tous ceux disponibles et déposa la pile sur une des tables.

Feuilletant le premier, elle tomba sur une illustration identique au Cerbère qu'elle avait vu. Il avait le même collier et était aussi situé sur une trappe. La ressemblance était si troublante qu'Hermione crispa ses doigts sur le livre.

Fut-ce à cause de ce geste ou pour une tout autre raison mais le Cerbère de l'illustration ouvrit ses trois gueules comme pour grogner et il sembla à Hermione qu'un grondement sourd lui parvenait. Sursautant, elle laissa tomber le livre et se tourna de tous côtés à l'affut du son.

Ne voyant rien, elle relâcha ses muscles et se pencha pour ramasser le livre, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas abimé. Dans le même temps, elle se moquait de sa paranoïa.

Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du livre lorsqu'un grondement s'éleva à nouveau. Hermione se figea, interloquée par ce que lui affirmaient ses oreilles : le grondement venait du livre, plus précisément de l'image du Cerbère.

Avant qu'elle ait pu intégrer cette information, un autre phénomène attira son attention. La truffe de la gueule centrale parut prendre de l'épaisseur. Au début, elle crut à un simple jeu d'ombres mais lorsqu'elle la toucha pour s'en assurer, ses doigts sentirent la texture rugueuse, humide et fraîche d'une vraie truffe. Elle poussa un glapissement et sauta en arrière, fixant ses doigts, incrédule.

La truffe se tortilla et le museau, tiré par elle, prit aussi de l'épaisseur. Les mâchoires, à peines extraites du livre, claquèrent dans la direction d'Hermione, avides de la déchiqueter. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, le passage dans le livre était étroit et la gueule centrale s'entêtait à tirer de toutes ses forces sur son cou, maintenant de cette façon les deux autres gueules aplaties contre les côtés du passage.

La gueule centrale eut un grognement de dépit et fit marche arrière dans le passage. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'espoir…qui fut vite balayé ; la gueule n'avait reculé que pour permettre aux autres gueules d'avancer de front avec elle à travers le passage.

Le passage était étroit mais possédait une certaine élasticité ; Hermione se fit la réflexion, saugrenue dans cette situation, que ce phénomène ressemblait fort à une naissance à laquelle elle avait assisté. La preuve, les deux pattes avant, qui s'agitaient sous le cou pour pouvoir passer, montraient que le cerbère n'avait pas besoin de se pousser pour sortir ; le passage, en se contractant, le libérait.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait s'enfuir maintenant, tant que les épaules du cerbère n'étaient pas sorties puisque, dans une naissance, c'était le moment le plus long et qu'après le reste venait tout seul mais ses jambes lui paraissaient de plomb.

Pétrifiée sur place, elle assista à la sortie des épaules du cerbère puis de son arrière-train ; elle l'observa se redresser sur ses pattes, un peu vacillant d'abord mais bien vite assuré, elle le vit enfler rapidement jusqu'à passer de la taille d'un livre à sa vraie taille. Il emplissait maintenant tout l'espace entre les rayons et lui barrait toute issue de secours.

Hermione s'agita de plus en plus frénétiquement à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience que ses jambes étaient emprisonnées dans une sorte de filet. Elle se cogna le coude gauche contre l'étagère contre laquelle elle s'appuyait et cela augmenta sa panique. Se débattant furieusement contre la chose retenant ses jambes qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle ne prêtait plus attention au cerbère.

Si bien que lorsqu'un souffle chaud et une langue baveuse lui caressa l'oreille gauche, elle se jeta de tout son poids sur la droite…et se réveilla emberlificotée dans ses draps, sur le parquet du dortoir. Elle parcourut des yeux la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lune, ses camarades ronflant paisiblement et comprit qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

Tournant ses yeux vers son lit, elle vit Pattenrond à côté de son oreiller, la fixant d'un air stupéfait (ça explique le souffle chaud et la langue baveuse) et sa table de chevet déplacée (c'est là-dedans que j'ai dû me cogner le coude). Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour décrypter son cauchemar et en retirer la peur.

Sa respiration se calmait petit à petit et elle dégagea ses jambes des draps. Se relevant, elle constata que son corps était parcouru de courbatures et qu'elle allait avoir un beau bleu sur le coude. Pattenrond vint se frotter contre elle, rassuré de voir que sa maîtresse s'était reprise, et elle l'en remercia d'une caresse.

Elle refit son lit mais ne put se résoudre à se rendormir, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de replonger dans son cauchemar. Regardant son réveil, elle gémit ; il n'était que 3h25 du matin donc il fallait qu'elle patiente jusqu'à 6h pour avoir le droit de sortir du dortoir. Or il fallait absolument qu'elle voie Lucas pour lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qu'il la rassure comme lui seul savait le faire.

Elle hésita un instant sur sa conduite puis saisit son livre du moment, son oreiller, sa couverture et Pattenrond pour aller s'installer dans la salle de bain. Enveloppée dans la couverture, adossée à son oreiller, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses pieds, Hermione nageait en pleine félicité.

Elle n'émergea de son livre que lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à 6h30. Lavande la fixa, éberluée, et Hermione se douta qu'elle allait passer encore plus pour une folle auprès de ses camarades quand Lavande raconterait cet épisode. _Bah ! C'est pas comme si je m'en souciais après tout_, se dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle saisit un croissant avant de repartir direction la bibliothèque en engloutissant son petit déjeuner. A 6h45, elle atteignait les portes que Mme Pince venait d'ouvrir, adressa un rapide bonjour à celle-ci et se dirigea vers sa table habituelle.

A peine s'était-elle installée que Lucas arrivait à son tour et l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle lui laissa juste le temps de s'asseoir avant de lui narrer sa folle nuit d'une seule traite. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que Lucas avait remis son masque de glace et comprit :

« -Tu sais ce qui est gardé par le cerbère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, même si je ne savais pas par quels moyens Albus l'avait protégée »

Hermione, curieuse, voulut l'interroger sur ce qui nécessitait une telle protection toutefois elle n'en eut pas le temps, Lucas l'avertit :

« -N'essaie pas de trouver ce que c'est ni de l'approcher, cet objet est dangereux. J'estime qu'il devrait même être détruit par mesure de sûreté »

Ces paroles refroidirent la curiosité d'Hermione. Lucas en fut soulagé, il ne supporterait pas que sa seule amie soit blessée.

Les jours suivants, Hermione se plongea avec ardeur dans les cours. Elle aimait découvrir les explications à certains phénomènes mystérieux pour les Moldus, comprendre les accidents magiques qui lui étaient arrivés durant son enfance. Parfois, elle avait peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'en se réveillant, elle s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était qu'une fille banale aux dents trop grandes et sans pouvoirs magiques.

Heureusement, cela n'arrivait pas et elle prenait confiance en elle au fil des jours et des félicitations des professeurs. C'est pourquoi, le matin d'Halloween, lors du cours du professeur Flitwick elle ne put s'empêcher de corriger Ron. Il faut dire que celui-ci maniait la baguette beaucoup trop nerveusement au lieu de faire un geste souple du poignet et avait une certaine tendance à bafouiller.

Seulement, le garçon n'apprécia pas son aide et lui jeta un regard furieux en se libérant de son étreinte. Hermione, vexée d'être repoussée alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider, se désintéressa du garçon et se concentra sur sa propre performance que le professeur déclara parfaite dès le premier essai. Elle rougit de plaisir à ces compliments, elle aimait tant être une sorcière.

A la fin du cours, elle sortait tranquillement encore emplie de satisfaction lorsqu'une phrase de Ron brisa son bonheur. Le garçon n'avait pas vu qu'elle pouvait les entendre et s'adressait à Harry :

« -Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là ! »

Eclatant en larmes, elle les bouscula et courut le plus vite possible pour que personne ne voie sa détresse. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles, certaine d'y être seule à cette heure-là.

Les paroles de Ron avaient ravivés une blessure qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'oublier. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione ne s'était fait qu'un seul ami en la personne de Lucas et ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'avoir entretenu une seule conversation « amicale » avec un élève de Poudlard. Durant les premières semaines, elle avait employé son temps libre à connaître Lucas, puis s'était plongée dans l'étude de la magie et lorsqu'elle avait songé à regarder autour d'elle, ses camarades formaient déjà des groupes qu'il lui semblait impossible à intégrer.

Et puis, comme elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire, qu'elle répondait systématiquement aux questions des profs, ses camarades l'avaient cataloguée comme une bêcheuse incapable de s'amuser et la jalousaient au point de la détester.

De plus, Lavande avec qui elle partageait le dortoir, en bonne commère, s'épanchait avec volupté sur la bizarrerie d'Hermione et murmurait à ses amies son mépris dès qu'Hermione passait. Face à cette attitude, Hermione avait passé encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque ; ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu se joindre à un de ces groupes où l'on se taquinait mutuellement, se disputait de temps en temps mais toujours se retrouvait. Simplement, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il lui fallait se comporter pour gagner leur amitié. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de se ridiculiser et de sentir peser sur elle des regards moqueurs ou, pire, méprisants.

Au moins, dans sa situation actuelle, ses camarades l'ignoraient ce qui la soulageait un peu même si cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

Se frottant les yeux pour effacer les traces de larmes, elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et essaya de coiffer ses cheveux rebelles avant d'abandonner en soupirant. Se regardant dans un miroir, elle vérifia qu'on ne pouvait voir sa détresse passée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un imbécile avait tapé juste qu'elle allait leur montrer sa faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres crétins en profitent.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna, prête à sortir une phrase banale à la fille qui entrait et s'étrangla en inspirant une odeur nauséabonde. L'odeur provenait d'une masse vaguement humanoïde à la peau grise, aux jambes courtes et épaisses et aux longs bras dont l'un trainait un gourdin. La tête, petite et chauve, se pencha vers Hermione pour l'inspecter.

Celle-ci identifia le monstre, un troll, et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu à ce propos. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son point faible ou du moins qu'elle parvienne à le distraire pour parvenir à lui échapper. Hélas, son cerveau aussi bien que son corps était paralysé.

Le troll leva une main et arracha un lavabo tout en s'approchant d'elle. Un cri arrêta le troll qui se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Avec soulagement, Hermione reconnut Harry et Ron. Ron balançait des débris sur le troll afin d'attirer son attention et Harry se glissait vers elle. Il essaya de la faire avancer vers la porte mais Hermione était pétrifiée de terreur.

La suite fut un peu floue aux yeux de la jeune fille, il lui sembla qu'Harry sautait sur le troll puis que Ron jetait le sort que Flitwick venait de leur apprendre. Distraitement, elle nota que le garçon s'était amélioré dans la prononciation de la formule et que ses gestes étaient plus fluides. Puis, le troll s'écrasa au sol et le cerveau d'Hermione se reconnecta :

« -Il… il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas », dit Harry. « Il doit simplement être assommé. »

Les bruits du combat ayant fortement retenti, les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Quirell firent irruption dans la pièce. Hermione observa la colère du professeur Mc Gonagall se déchaîner puis s'entendit prendre la défense des deux garçons. L'histoire qu'elle inventait la ferait passer pour une élève stupide et orgueilleuse auprès de son professeur préféré mais bizarrement, cela ne lui importait pas vraiment.

A sa manière, elle voulait tenter de se rapprocher d'Harry et de Ron. N'osant les regarder, le cœur battant horriblement fort à ses oreilles, elle se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune où ils étaient tous les trois consignés. Quand elle eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle osa enfin se retourner.

Dans un silence angoissant qui parut durer une éternité, elle attendit le jugement qui devait venir en un seul mot : « Merci ». Incrédule d'abord, puis, de plus en plus heureuse à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la valeur de ce mot elle murmura elle aussi : « Merci ».

Et là, elle sut qu'elle s'était fait deux amis comme elle en rêvait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, qu'elle faisait enfin partie d'un groupe.

Fin du chapitre


	8. Chap 7:Des émois impromptus

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaissent 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Je m'excuse pour ce retard horrible mais il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer à la vie d'étudiant et je ne garantis rien pour le chapitre 8 vu que je suis en pleine période de partiels.

**Chapitre 7 : Des émois impromptus**

Haria courrait à travers la Forêt Interdite. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, lui apportant les fragrances boisées et sauvages de la forêt. Ces odeurs, ajoutées à l'ivresse de la course, excitèrent la partie animale de son être. Haria lui céda la place après une courte hésitation et bientôt c'était une louve noire à la tête rousse et aux yeux fendus qui bondissait vers les limites de Poudlard.

Jaillissant de la forêt comme un boulet de canon, elle freina brutalement pour ne pas rentrer en collision avec la personne qui l'attendait. Immobile, ses pattes frémissaient encore de l'ardeur de la course, sa gueule était entrouverte en un sourire sauvage et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat purement animal.

A cet instant, sa conscience humaine n'était plus qu'un vague murmure que la bête repoussait avec agacement ; aussi elle se tenait aux abois face à cette personne qu'elle ressentait comme un prédateur plus puissant qu'elle. La personne s'avança, proclamant sa dominance de part sa posture et son aura.

La bête se raidit mais refusa de se soumettre luttant contre ses instincts et contre la voix humaine qui s'élevait de plus en plus fort. La personne sembla agacée et prononça un seul mot, mais qui contenait un ordre absolu de soumission. La bête ne s'y trompa pas et se recroquevilla au fin fond de l'esprit d'Haria, entraînant la transformation douloureuse de la louve en humaine.

La jeune fille s'affala de tout son long sur le sol en gémissant. Elle sentait chacun de ses nerfs la tirailler, chacun de ses muscles protester contre la métamorphose qu'elle leur avait infligée. Sa conscience humaine s'attachait à chassait les dernières émotions sauvages qui la parcouraient.

La personne qu'elle venait rejoindre s'accroupit à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Haria, calmée, leva les yeux vers cette personne et la détailla de la même façon qu'un enfant s'assure que ses parents n'ont pas changés durant la pension et qu'il n'a aucun de ses traits.

Raven était toujours le même avec son physique de jeune homme âgé de vingt ans, sa silhouette grande et fine, ses cheveux châtains attachés par un ruban mauve dont s'échappaient des mèches légères qui venaient effleurer un visage à la peau mate, aux yeux améthystes envoûtants et aux lèvres moqueuses. Sa chemise lilas moulait un torse finement musclé et laissait entrevoir une poitrine imberbe, son pantalon pourpre dessinait des jambes fuselées aux mollets emprisonnés dans des bottes brun clair. Tout son être dégageait une aura de puissance et de séduction.

Haria le salua alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever :

« -Raven.

-Hina

-M'appelles pas comme ça ! » Haria foudroyait du regard un Raven goguenard qui déclara tranquillement :

« -Etant donné mon besoin de donner un surnom à tout le monde et le fait que ton vrai prénom est Hinata, je t'appelle Hina, et de plus sachant que je suis plus têtu que toi, tu n'as aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis.

-Foutu Serpentard ! » Grommela Haria.

Le ton léger qu'ils avaient adopté laissa place à une tension honteuse de la part d'Haria et emplie de reproches de la part de Raven. Se sentant en faute, Haria réagit avec agressivité :

« -Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es tu transformée ? Tu sais très bien que ta forme Animagus a sa volonté propre qui prédomine sur ta conscience humaine. Tu représentes un danger pour tout humain qui se trouverait dans les parages quand tu es sous cette forme…

-Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite. » Le coupa Haria sur la défensive.

« -Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Ça se saurait si les élèves respectaient le règlement. Et certains professeurs s'aventurent régulièrement dans la forêt.

-T'as peur pour ton chéri ?! » Ricana Haria, se sentant blessée par ses propres paroles.

Raven soupira de lassitude :

« -D'accord, tu me fais une crise de jalousie, c'est ça ? »

Haria lui tourna le dos et, saisissant une branche morte, la découpa méticuleusement en petits morceaux. Raven s'avança et l'attira contre son torse. Haria se tendit et baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent ses yeux. Raven lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux :

« -Tu sais bien que malgré le fait que tu pues le loup et que j'ai un ''chéri'', je te considère comme ma fille.

-Hum… » Haria refusait toujours de le regarder, se sentant si peu assurée, ayant tellement de mal à se croire aimée. Cet état d'esprit datait de la mort de sa mère qu'elle avait vécue comme un abandon, comme une trahison.

Mal à l'aise, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et changea de sujet :

« -Il est arrivé à Poudlard. »

Raven sourit face à cette attitude peu subtile mais ne la releva pas :

« -Qui est arrivé ?

-Le Seigneur de Lumière.

-Et ? Tes Impressions ?

-Terrifiant ! Il n'a pas encore pris possession de tous ses pouvoirs mais son potentiel est déjà supérieur à celui des professeurs, et son aura est si pure qu'elle m'affecte.

-Comment cela ? » Demanda Raven avec inquiétude. _Haria était déjà instable, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en plus troublée par le Seigneur de Lumière. Surtout qu'elle devra le côtoyer assez souvent dans un avenir prochain._

-Dès que je sens sa présence, le loup s'agite. Il a peur mais en même temps est attiré par cette lumière. Mon côté vampirique lui me hurle de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le laisser me toucher. Il sait que cette aura à la capacité de me modifier.

- Evites le plus possible de te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Tu seras obligé de le supporter plus tard, mais pour le moment, restes loin de lui.

-Pas besoin de me le dire. » Haria tremblait au souvenir de cette aura si puissante.

Draco se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la serre N°1, entouré comme un seigneur par ses deux gardes et suivit par une petite foule de Serpentard qui le reconnaissait comme leur chef. Il sourit en voyant que les Gryffondors étaient déjà là, notamment ce fichu Survivant, _Harry Potter ! _Ce nom lui inspirait un dégoût profond car il renvoyait à une personne qui, à l'âge ridicule d'un an, avait détruit un grand mage œuvrant à redonner leur place prédominante aux vrais sorciers : les Sangs-Purs.

Draco ne pouvait croire qu'un gamin si chétif, si mal vêtu, si ordinaire ait pu tuer un mage qui mettait en déroute les plus puissants Aurors. Il considérait que Potter n'avait eut que de la chance et s'irritait de cette admiration que l'on vouait à un Sang-Mêlé.

Il se planta face à Potter et commença à le railler. Il ricana devant les pitoyables répliques de Potter et se moqua du fait que les Gryffondors prenaient la défense de leur mascotte. Il se délectait de cette tension qu'il sentait entre les deux maisons, de son fait bien sûr. _Son père serait tellement satisfait de sa conduite._

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une tête apparut dans son champ de vision à quelques centimètres de son propre visage. Il bondit en arrière, le cœur battant avec affolement, et examina, stupéfait, cette personne qui osait le déranger si importunément.

Cette personne semblait tellement décalée par rapport à Poudlard que Draco avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un personnage de conte.

Elle était d'une beauté irréelle et troublante avec sa peau si blanche que contrastaient ses cheveux noirs d'encre. Ses yeux à la couleur si particulière de la mer et au regard si étranger mettaient mal à l'aise. Ses vêtements bizarres pour un sorcier, flottant doucement autour de lui, lui conféraient l'aspect d'un fantôme.

Elle prit la parole et sa voix au ton si puérile fit sursauter Draco :

« -T'es vachement beau ! »

Draco battit plusieurs fois des paupières sous la surprise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment d'une manière aussi saugrenue, sans marquer tout le respect qui lui était dû. Il ne pensa même pas à rétorquer une remarque bien sentie, trop occupé à chercher une preuve qu'il rêvait ;

Une seconde voix bien plus mature s'éleva, s'adressant vraisemblablement à la première :

« -Yuki, tu es censé lui reprocher son attitude provocatrice et lui enlever des points, pas le draguer ! »

-Ca veut dire quoi draguer ? » Yuki semblait vraiment innocent alors qu'il était plus âgé que Draco.

La seconde voix appartenait à une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui ne portaient pas non plus l'uniforme de Poudlard et paraissait le contraire exact de Yuki, tant pour la couleur de peau que pour les vêtements qu'elle portait près du corps.

Draco ne semblait plus pouvoir que s'étonner de la situation.

La fille aux cheveux rouges se rapprocha en soupirant et Draco remarqua son blason de Gryffondor qui indiquait qu'elle était bien élève à Poudlard. Il regarda Yuki pour voir dans quelle maison elle avait était placée et s'étrangla lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était à Serpentard. _Depuis quand un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se parlent-ils sans s'insulter ?_

La fille aux cheveux rouges saisit Yuki et l'entraina vers le château en râlant :

« -Franchement Yuki, tu pourrais prendre conscience de ton rôle et de ce que ça implique. Quelle idée a traversé Dumby pour qu'il te donne cette fonction ?

-Mais, grande sœur…

-Dépêches toi, on a cours. » Ces deux personnages singuliers disparurent à un angle du château. Draco se rejouait la scène en boucle, cherchant en vain à lui donner une signification.

« -C'était quoi ça ?!! » Draco sursauta en entendant cette exclamation qui faisait écho à ses propres pensées et se retourna vers les Gryffondors d'où elle provenait.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été stupéfait par cette scène. La Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger, s'empressa d'étaler sa science avec une complaisance qui horripiler Draco à chaque fois :

« -Ces deux élèves sont en troisième année. Yukimura Atalante est le préfet de Serpentard depuis cette année et sa sœur jumelle Haria Kagenie est à Gryffondor ;

-Des jumeaux répartis dans deux maisons ennemies depuis un millénaire, c'est strictement impossible ! » Protesta avec virulence Nott.

Un tout autre problème préoccupait Draco dans les paroles de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout :

« -Le préfet ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt la préfète ? »

Les deux groupes se retournèrent vers lui avec étonnement. Granger confirma ses propos et Weasley s'esclaffa en comprenant le sens de la question :

« -Malfoy s'est fait dragué par un mec !

-Fermes la, Weasley. » Siffla Draco en sortant sa baguette. En un instant les deux groupes se visaient mutuellement. La situation aurait pu très rapidement dégénérer si le professeur Chourave n'était pas arrivée.

Draco n'écouta ni le sermon qu'elle leur fit, ni le cours qui suivit. Son corps obéissait machinalement aux instructions données tandis que son esprit réfléchissait frénétiquement pour trouver une raison logique à cette scène incongrue.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut Draco qui se résolut à effacer de toutes les mémoires ce fait hautement regrettable. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais une réputation entachée par un tel scandale.

Draco parcourait les couloirs des cachots à la recherche de son directeur de maison. Enfin, il l'aperçut, terrorisant un pauvre Poufsouffle égaré, et s'arrêta pour se régaler du spectacle. L'art de son professeur à imposer son autorité lui valait une admiration sans borne de Draco.

« -Mr Malefoy, vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

Draco sortit de sa rêverie en avisant que son professeur s'était rapproché.

« -Oui, savoir à quel endroit je peux trouver le préfet de Serpentard. »

Draco sentit peser sur lui le regard interrogateur de son professeur. Dire que Severus était surpris de ce soudain intérêt relevait du pur euphémisme. Pour autant qu'il sache, Yuki ne se mêlait pratiquement pas aux autres Serpentards et Draco ne prêtait pas attention à ses aînés, trop occupé qu'il était à étendre son influence sur ses camarades.

« -Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez rencontrés. » Severus observa avec un étonnement croissant, la gêne soudaine de Draco. Celui-ci balbutia quelques vagues mots d'excuses et partit avec précipitation.

Draco s'arrêta près du lac et essaya de reprendre à la fois son souffle et ses esprits. _Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Courir dans les couloirs pour échapper aux questionnements de son directeur de maison n'obéissait pas du tout aux règles de bonne conduite qu'un digne Malefoy se devait de respecter._

Un bruissement de l'eau attira son attention et se tournant vers le lac il le vit. Yuki dansait sur l'eau, avec l'eau même. Ses pieds nus effleuraient la surface de l'eau, propageant des cercles concentriques autour de lui. Le bas de son kimono virevoltait autour de ses fines chevilles, les manches s'évasaient pour dévoiler des mains de musicien, le col laissait entrapercevoir une gorge à la peau immaculée. Un éventail en or était fixé à l'arrière de sa tête et ses cheveux se répartissaient le long des pointes de l'éventail pour ensuite s'écouler librement.

Un filet d'eau montait du lac, enlaçant tendrement sa taille gracile, puis se divisait en deux pour caresser ses poignets et dessiner des formes abstraites sous l'impulsion de ses doigts, avant de retomber en une pluie qui sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi s'illuminait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Draco s'était figé devant ce spectacle féérique, oubliant son intention de départ qui était de lui demander de retirer publiquement ses propos. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était que cette danse ensorcelante ne s'arrête jamais.

Il observa les longs cils de Yuki se relever lentement et dévoiler des prunelles dont la couleur ondulait comme l'eau et se plongea dans ce regard si… inhumain. Dans ces miroirs de l'âme se reflétaient des passions à l'état brut, non atténuées par les convenances de la société. Draco se noyait sous l'intensité de ses sentiments ; suffoquant, il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre noir et n'en ressentait qu'une joie immense.

Draco se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son front et gémit lorsque son dos protesta contre l'atterrissage brutal qu'il avait subi. Un murmure de douces paroles l'apaisa et il ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup en voyant le visage de Yuki penché sur lui. Il se redressa vivement, interloqué d'avoir perdu connaissance.

Yuki s'inquiéta de ce mouvement brusque :

« -Fais attention, tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » La voix de Draco claqua sèche et froide, exigeant une explication. Yuki recula et eut un air gêné d'enfant pris en faute.

« -J'ai laissé échappé tout autour de moi ma magie quand je dansais et tu ne l'as pas supporté.

-On ne peut pas laisser ''échapper'' sa magie sur un tel rayon. La magie s'appuie sur le corps de son hôte et disparaît si elle s'en éloigne. » Déclara catégoriquement Draco. Yuki sembla encore plus gêné par cet énoncé des règles de la magie.

« -Je suis un peu… spécial. »

Cette phrase avait été prononcée avec si peu de conviction que Draco n'y crut pas une seconde et rajouta ce fait à la liste des bizarreries qui le faisait classer Yuki comme personne à ne surtout pas fréquenter. Il se remit debout et avec dédain lui dit :

« -Je te déconseille de m'approcher de nouveau et de me tenir des propos si familiers. »

Il s'en alla sans attendre la réaction de Yuki et rentra au château.

Haria gémit, _viendrait-elle jamais à bout de ces maudits devoirs ? _Elle parcourut du regard la pile de parchemins et de manuels couvrant l'une des petites tables de la Salle Commune.

« -J'ai déjà compté, on a un devoir par matière à rendre dans les deux prochaines semaines. » Georges contemplait l'amoncellement de papier avec désespoir ; à ses côtés Fred regardait fixement un parchemin vierge, la plume dans la main, attendant une illumination inspiratrice. Finalement, il abandonna et lança une question qu'il se posait tous les trois.

« -On aurait peut-être dû s'y mettre plus tôt au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment, non ?

-Tu veux dire, être raisonnables, organisés et sérieux ? » S'indigna Georges.

Fred frissonna d'horreur à l'énoncé de ces qualificatifs :

« -J'espère bien ne jamais ressembler à Percy !

-Sûr, une brebis galleuse suffit dans la famille. » Ils ricanèrent en imaginant Percy faire un sermon en bêlant. Leur rire tourna court lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Haria n'avait pas participé à la conversation. En effet, elle était blottie sur son fauteuil et regardait dans le vide.

Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent d'elle, et tandis que Fred lui effleurait le bras afin d'attirer son attention, Georges lui demandait :

« -Ca ne va pas, Haria ? Tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée. »

La jeune fille sursauta en les voyant si proches, ses sens étaient perturbés par l'omniprésence de la magie du Seigneur de Lumière. Elle ne percevait plus la Salle Commune qu'à travers un voile aveuglant et se recroquevillait sous la pression qu'exerçait cette magie sur son sceau. Des souvenirs normalement emprisonnés lui parvenaient par fragments et la faisaient trembler par leur intensité.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, une voix inquiète lui parvint et peu à peu ses tremblements cessèrent, et la pression diminua. Ils furent remplacés par une onde de sentiments affectueux qui l'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur. Rouvrant ses yeux, elle se retrouva face à deux visages semblables et s'en étonna un peu, engourdie par cette sensation de chaleur. _Fred et Georges ? Pourquoi suffit-il qu'ils soient là pour que je me sente mieux ?_

Elle se glissa dans les bras de Fred envoyant paître sa fierté, n'aspirant qu'à rester dans cette chaleur protectrice. Elle sentit le garçon se raidir de surprise puis la serrer doucement pour qu'elle ne soit oppressée. Dans le même temps, Georges lui racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et Haria, bercée par sa voix, se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les jumeaux la contemplèrent un moment, saisis par la fragilité qui se dégageait de la jeune fille ; elle avait une silhouette menue que contrastait la puissance qui émanait d'elle quand elle était éveillée. Son corps était détendu et son visage arborait une expression bien plus douce.

Elle semblait accessible ainsi et les cœurs des jumeaux s'emballèrent. Georges avança la main vers la jeune fille, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveille mais ne pouvant réfréner son envie de la toucher. Il effleura les cheveux couleur sang et fut surpris de les sentir si froid. Un petit rire le secoua, _c'était absurde d'imaginer des cheveux brûlants mais avec Haria on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre._

Il plongea avec délice les doigts dans les mèches soyeuses et se figea en entendant un drôle bruit émit par la jeune fille. Fred écarquilla les yeux de stupeur :

« -Elle… ronronne ?! » Il fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux, rapidement suivi par son jumeau.

Georges se rapprocha de la jeune fille tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. La situation était tellement inhabituelle qu'il voulait en profiter sans pour autant briser l'équilibre instauré dans leurs relations. Fred l'arrêta d'un regard et d'une phrase :

« -Il faudrait la coucher dans son dortoir. »

Georges affronta un moment le regard réprobateur de son jumeau avant de céder, reconnaissant qu'il était plus raisonnable que lui. Il rassembla rapidement leurs affaires scolaires tandis que Fred se relevait en soulevant Haria dans ses bras.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles, Georges ouvrant la marche n'eut le temps de monter que quelques degrés de l'escalier avant que ce dernier ne se transforme en toboggan et ne l'expédie aux pieds de Fred. Celui-ci lui fit remarquer, rigolant :

« -Il semblerait que le dortoir des filles soit interdit aux garçons.

-Non, sans blague ?! » Répliqua Georges, furieux de s'être fait avoir par un piège du château.

Il se calma en avisant le sourire moqueur de son frère et proposa :

« -On la couche dans notre dortoir ? » Une gêne soudaine les fit rougir à l'idée de dormir à côté d'Haria.

Finalement, Fred la déposa sur le lit de Georges qui la recouvrit d'une couverture. Ils se partagèrent le lit de Fred, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Pourtant, ce n'était plus pareil : une légère gêne s'installait entre eux et renforçait leurs différences de caractère.

Une exclamation tira Haria de ses songes, elle gémit quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, une lumière vive s'engouffra sous ses paupières et heurta violement sa rétine. Elle rabattit la couette sur sa tête et inspira avec délice l'odeur qui imprégnait les draps. Une partie de son esprit essaya de l'avertir que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là mais elle la fit taire.

Plusieurs voix parlaient maintenant, empêchant Haria de se rendormir. Elle protesta en grognant et les voix se turent. Contente de ce fait, elle se réinstalla confortablement et se prépara à sombrer dans un bienfaisant sommeil.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui arracha ses couvertures et un air froid la fit frissonner. Elle bondit sur cette personne en hurlant d'indignation et se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre d'un rouquin aux yeux bleus surpris par cette réaction violente.

Haria cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans le dortoir des garçons, _et surtout comment Georges a-t-il osé me réveiller de cette manière ? Et puis, pourquoi me suis-je laissée aller hier soir ? Ce fichu Seigneur de Lumière m'embrouille complètement l'esprit avec sa magie !_

« -Puis-je savoir ca qu'il se passe dans cette chambre ? » La voix sèche de Mc Gonagall fit relever la tête à Haria et elle s'aperçut à ce moment-ci que non seulement les occupants de la chambre se tenaient là, mais que de plus Mc Gonagall et une partie des Gryffondors étaient sur le seuil, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Se rendant compte de sa position, elle se releva précipitamment et se figea debout, n'arrivant pas à trouver une excuse potable. Le regard glacé de sa directrice de maison la pétrifiait complètement, lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne pourrait s'en sortir sans punition.

Heureusement pour elle, Fred détourna l'attention de Mc Gonagall vers lui en prenant courageusement la parole :

« -C'est Georges et moi qui avons ramené Haria dans notre dortoir parce qu'en fait elle s'était endormie dans la Salle Commune et comme l'escalier du dortoir des filles s'était transformé en toboggan…

-Vous avez essayé d'accéder au dortoir des filles ? » Toute l'attitude de Mc Gonagall montrait sa réprobation à cette idée, tandis que les filles de Gryffondor s'esclaffaient de la déconfiture qu'avaient subie les jumeaux.

Georges vint en aide à son frère qui s'enfonçait :

« -Bref, on a couché Haria ici et Fred et moi on a dormi dans le même lit. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

-Cela ne m'explique pas la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé. »

Mc Gonagall semblait prendre plaisir à poser des questions gênantes se dirent les jumeaux en rougissant.

« -Georges m'a piqué ma couverture ! » S'exclama Haria, toujours furieuse envers ce réveil brutal.

« -Hé, à la base c'est **ma** couverture !

-Et puis tu étais déjà réveillée. » Signala Fred, s'attirant un grondement de la part d'Haria.

« -Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley, Mademoiselle Haria Kagenie, vous venez de faire perdre à Gryffondor 50 points. De plus, vous aurez une retenue tous les soirs de 19h à 20h pendant un mois, séparés les uns des autres bien sûr, et vos parents seront prévenus de votre attitude, Messieurs Weasley. Miss Kagenie, veuillez me suivre chez le directeur. »

Les jumeaux furent horrifiés à l'idée que leur mère soit mise au courant ; le fait qu'il n'ait strictement rien fait ne leur épargnerait pas un sermon vociféré et diverses sanctions aux prochaines vacances. Haria, elle, se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir dévoilé l'existence de Raven à Dumbledore, ainsi ce premier ne saurait rien de cette affaire et ne pourrait se moquer.

_Elle ne craignait pas les sanctions de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait la renvoyer. _Haria essayait de s'en convaincre tout en montant le plus lentement possible l'escalier. Elle se figea devant la porte, tentée de s'enfuir. La voix de Dumbledore l'invitant à entrer lui coupa toute retraite. Elle se résigna à abaisser la poignée et à pénétrer dans la pièce encombrée.

Il y avait de la magie partout, principalement celle de Dumbledore mais aussi de nombreuses traces d'autres sorciers. A cela se rajoutaient les bruits provenant des tableaux des anciens directeurs et des objets hétéroclites amoncelés un peu partout. Le regard percé du directeur accompagné d'une légère touche de Légimancie acheva de mettre mal à l'aise Haria.

Elle se mit sur la défensive, les membres arqués, prête à bondir, ses yeux virant au rouge feu sous l'affut de la magie qu'elle rassemblait. Pour lui montrer ses volontés pacifiques, Dumbledore figea les tableaux et les différents objets, rétablissant le silence, restreignit son aura magique et cessa sa Légimancie.

Le fixant toujours avec méfiance, elle s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il lui désignait et s'y assit sur le bord. Dumbledore eut un léger soupir, _il était bien plus difficile d'avoir affaire à Haria qu'à sa mère._

« -Miss Kagenie, je devrais vous renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir passé une nuit dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Ma présence est indispensable pour la suite des événements, elle est et sera le déclencheur de phénomènes et de rencontres qui orienteront le destin. » Haria essayait de paraître aussi assurée que possible, cependant elle n'avait ni le charisme, ni l'esprit tactique de sa mère.

« -Vers quoi le destin sera-t-il orienté ? » Dumbledore détestait ne pas posséder toutes les données. Selena, la mère d'Haria, lui avait toujours caché des éléments et elle en avait profité pour le manipuler. Certes il n'avait jamais regretté cette collaboration, certain qu'elle souhaitait la même chose que lui, mais en avait retiré une impression désagréable. Il espérait pouvoir soutirer des informations à sa fille qui ne possédait pas la même carrure.

Haria se fit prudente, elle ne devait dévoiler certaines choses qu'à un moment précis. Sa mère lui avait bien expliqué qu'un simple acte anodin pouvait changer radicalement le cours du destin. Elle formula soigneusement sa pensée avant de la livrer à Dumbledore :

« -Si nous suivons les plans de ma mère, nous avons la possibilité d'améliorer le Monde de la Magie. »

Dumbledore analysa cette réponse soigneusement, l'intonation qu'avait eu Haria, son attitude, ce qu'il connaissait déjà des plans de Selena… et se décida à la croire et à l'aider. Il reconstitua son masque de directeur malicieux si rapidement qu'Haria eut du mal à croire qu'il discutait du destin de milliers de personnes l'instant précédent.

« -Vous savez que vous avez battu un record en passant la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons à seulement 13 ans ? En général les jeunes filles les plus hardies ne s'y rendent qu'à 15 ans. »

Haria rougit face aux sous-entendus du directeur et protesta :

« -Ce sont Fred et Georges qui m'y ont emmenés alors que je dormais.

-Certes, toutefois je m'étonne que vous ne vous en soyez pas aperçu avec vos sens développés et votre empathie… »

Dumbledore avait marqué un point, effectivement Haria s'était rendue compte de la situation bien qu'endormie et s'était laissée emmener dans le dortoir de Fred et Georges en connaissance de cause. Mais elle était si bien dans ses bras, elle avait juste voulu profiter un peu de cette attention sachant à quel point la guerre viendrait vite et serait dure.

Dumbledore s'amusait visiblement de l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait mise, faisant se renfrogner la jeune fille.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je minimiserai l'incident auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Par contre, maintenant cette histoire doit avoir fait le tour de Poudlard… »

Haria pâlit à l'idée de toutes les rumeurs qui allaient foisonner dans les esprits des élèves, l'excitation qui en résulterait allait l'assaillir de toute part dans le château. Dumbledore crut bon d'en rajouter une couche :

« -D'ailleurs, puisque Monsieur et Madame Weasley viendront prochainement, vous pourriez en profiter pour les rencontrer. »

Haria balbutia vaguement un au revoir et s'enfuit, embarrassée au possible par les insinuations du directeur.

Fin du chapitre


	9. Chap8:De l'indigestion de certains propo

Ceci est la première partie de ma trilogie intitulée **L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ou Les amis folkloriques du Seigneur de Lumière**

Titre de cette 1ère partie : Les prémices de la guerre ou Rencontres prédestinées

Genre : Romance/Adventure (C'est la guerre quand même !) Fin heureuse

Avertissement : Histoire purement fictive ayant pour cadre l'univers d'Harry Potter mais ne prenant pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et où apparaissent 4 personnages à moi. Présence de Yaoi explicite (pas de lemon), d'inceste (platonique) et de relation à trois. Inspiration venant de : La vie d'un calice, Meru Puri, Fullmetal Alchemist, Claymore, X de Clamp… et d'un peu tout ce que je lis (ça fait beaucoup).

Note : Point de vue d'Harry assez sombre.

Note (2) : Trouverez-vous qui est la mystérieuse « Elle » ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

Note (3) : les paroles de la berceuse : « Nana », Poème de Frida Kahlo, chanté par Angelique Ionatos dans « Alas Pa' Volar »

**Chapitre 8 : De l'indigestion de certains propos et de l'ingestion d'une balle dorée**

Novembre 1993

L'anxiété d'Harry augmentait au fur et à mesure que la saison de Quidditch se rapprochait. Olivier Dubois et Mc Gonagall avait réussi à garder le secret sur son rôle dans l'équipe et ses capacités, si bien qu'Harry se retrouvait au cœur des spéculations de toute l'école. Régulièrement, il se faisait accoster par un élève qui essayait de lui soutirer des informations par divers moyens.

Les Serdaigles voulaient le prendre au dépourvu en lui posant une question brusque après avoir entamé une discussion banale. Les Poufsouffles se déplaçant en groupe lui promettaient de garder l'information pour eux et de n'en souffler mot à personne. Les Serpentards le charriaient pour qu'il s'énerve et laisse échapper ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre. Les Gryffondors écartaient les tentatives des autres Maisons, mais dans la Salle Commune le bombardaient de question.

Ce harcèlement mettait mal à l'aise Harry qui avait toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention. Le fait que les professeurs ne fissent rien pour l'empêcher et au contraire participent (de manière plus discrète, en le prenant à part à la fin des cours) à cette agitation lui donnait l'impression d'être pris au piège.

Olivier avait voulu le rassurer en lui disant que toute l'équipe était soumise à cette pression mais il n'avait fait que lui donner un sentiment de culpabilité pour les avoir mis dans cette situation. Heureusement, Ron avec Hermione se chargeaient d'écarter les curieux et les jumeaux le firent rire en testant leurs inventions sur les plus obstinés.

Et les entrainements, bien que fort tard pour éliminer les espions, le plongeaient dans une béate torpeur ; ses pensées s'évanouissaient sous l'effet du vent tandis qu'il acquérait une perception intense de chaque fibre de son corps. Parfois sa concentration était telle qu'il lui semblait ne plus faire qu'un avec le vent. Toutefois cette sensation ne faisait que lui effleurer l'esprit avant de s'évanouir comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il ressortait de ces entrainements épuisés physiquement mais l'esprit purifié de toutes ses inquiétudes. Ses coéquipiers lui disaient d'ailleurs qu'il respirait tellement la bonne humeur qu'il leur était impossible de protester contre les horaires d'entrainement. Harry restait sceptique face à cette remarque, il se voyait plus comme attirant le malheur que le bonheur.

Une autre des conséquences de son intégration dans l'équipe était qu'il avait moins de temps pour faire ses devoirs. Dans ces moments-là, Harry se réjouissait d'être devenu ami avec Hermione car elle lui était d'une aide précieuse en lui résument ses recherches à la bibliothèque et en lui indiquant ce que les professeurs attendaient. Ron n'était pas vraiment un soutien de ce côté-ci puisqu'il oubliait constamment les devoirs à faire.

Hermione lui fournit également « le Quidditch à travers les âges » qui devint son livre de chevet et grâce auquel il étudia et expérimenta plusieurs techniques intéressantes. Il le relisait d'ailleurs la veille de son premier match lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue passer en boitant dans la cour. Il le fixa, surpris de voir une marque de faiblesse chez cet homme qui cherchait à paraître le plus inhumain possible.

Hélas pour lui, Rogue dut sentir cette observation car il se retourna et se dirigea vers lui, le regardant méchamment pour trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher. Harry avertit précipitamment Ron et Hermione de l'arrivée imminente du Cauchemar des Cachots, Ron quitta sa position affalée dans l'herbe pour pouvoir faire face au professeur honni et Hermione camoufla dans sa cape le bocal contenant les flammes enchantées qui les réchauffaient.

Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et il avait l'expression d'un prédateur qui a acculé sa proie. Harry se fit encore plus petit et détourna le regard vers le sol, tentant d'effacer sa présence de l'esprit de Rogue. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas puisqu'une voix doucereuse l'atteignit :

« -Mr Potter, non content de causer une détestable agitation qui règne depuis quelques semaines sur Poudlard et de bientôt nous affliger la vue de vos pathétiques pirouettes aériennes, vous vous plaisez aussi à enfreindre le règlement en sortant un des livres de la bibliothèque hors des murs du château. »

Harry se recroquevillait au fur et à mesure que la voix de Rogue gagnait en mépris. Il enregistrait les mots sans en comprendre le sens, paralysé qu'il était rien que par l'intonation dure et la présence imposante de Rogue. Celui-ci savoura son triomphe et asséna le coup final :

« -Bien sûr cela fera 5 point en mois pour Gryffondor et je confisque le livre mais je suis persuadé que votre égo, aussi important que celui de votre père, s'en trouvera satisfait. »

Sur ces mots, une main aux doigts effilés comme des serres entra dans le champ de vision d'Harry et se saisit de son livre. Elle se retira, accompagnée d'un reniflement dédaigneux, et l'ombre menaçante laissa enfin place au soleil automnal. La scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais elles avaient suffi à glacer Harry.

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et une douce chaleur se propagea sans tout son corps. Hermione lui apportait ainsi son soutien muet, le réconfortant autant que la diatribe haute en couleurs de Ron à l'encontre de Rogue.

Il réussit enfin à relever la tête et à former de ses lèvres un sourire qu'il espérait pas trop hésitant. Il annonça à ses amis qu'il rentrait au château et se leva rapidement pour couper court à leurs questions. Il les quitta sur un dernier sourire qui leur interdisait de le suivre.

Il croisa plusieurs de ses camarades qu'il éconduit avec un sourire poli. Il n'abandonna ce dernier que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être dans un couloir désert. Alors il se laissa glisser contre le mur, se repliant sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de distinguer son visage. Il sentit le barrage qu'il avait imposé à ses sentiments céder et ceux-ci affluèrent violemment, s'entrechoquant dans son esprit.

La mention de son père résonna la première la plus distinctement dans le flot de pensée, sans doute car elle l'avait le plus blessé. Ce père dont il ne n'avait aucun souvenir, qui n'était pour lui qu'un simple nom, une suite abstraite de lettres, accompagné du mot « décédé » sur les formulaires administratifs de l'école. Ce père qu'il avait imaginé quand il était enfermé dans son placard noir, antithèse parfaite de l'oncle Dursley. Ce père qui l'aurait défendu contre les regards et les paroles des autres.

Ce père idéal que la description blessante de Rogue avait brisé. Harry n'avait pu répliquer à cela puisqu'il ne savait rien de son père, on lui avait juste dit qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, la culpabilité surgissait : « _Si tu n'étais pas né, il serait encore vivant, ils seraient encore vivants. Tu as réduit à néant leur existence. »_

Harry s'enfonça les ongles dans les bras pour que la douleur physique supplante cette voix qui lui susurrait des horreurs dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas car bientôt un autre reproche de Rogue s'imposa à lui, e reproche de toute l'agitation qu'il causait à Poudlard. Il savait bien que depuis son arrivée, il attirait l'attention de tous mais il ne l'avait jamais souhaitée.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des amis et être libre de s'amuser avec eux. Cependant, seuls Ron et Hermione le regardaient autrement que comme le Survivant, tous les autres attendaient de lui qu'il se conforme à leur image du héros qui les avait débarrassés du mage noir. Harry se sentait en permanence épié par leurs yeux, avait l'impression que chacune de ses actions était commentée. Il se sentait oppressé par la peur de les décevoir et aurait voulu avoir le courage de leur clamer : « Je ne suis pas le Survivant, je ne suis pas un héros, je suis juste un enfant de 11 ans, je suis juste Harry… »

Il tourna longtemps ces phrases dans sa tête sans que la force de les prononcer lui vienne. Et peu à peu, il s'endormit contre les pierres du château.

-------

Il rêva d'une présence immense mais bienveillante qui s'était développée au fil des siècles jusqu'à acquérir une conscience unique dans l'univers. Elle avait été témoin de tant de fragments de vie qu'Elle vibrait encore des éclats de rire éteints, des baisers volés en cachette comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, des promesses solennelles oubliées depuis… Tous ces petits bouts de bonheur qu'Elle conservait précieusement en Son sein et qui la faisait rayonner d'amour.

Elle les protégeait, les chérissait tendrement durant leur séjour, éloignant de leur esprit la dure réalité de l'extérieur. Et lorsqu'ils partaient, Elle les pleurait silencieusement, Ses chers enfants qui grandissaient tellement vite qu'Elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle aurait voulu avoir des bras pour les serrer une dernière fois contre Elle, pour leur montrer combien Elle les aimait, mais ils n'étaient pas conscients de Sa présence.

Et puis il était arrivé, un enfant parmi tant d'autres qui seul pouvait La sentir, un enfant qui La regardait de ses yeux émerveillés, un enfant qui Lui confiait ses joies et ses peines et ses peines, un enfant dot l'esprit était si ouvert qu'il L'acceptait.

Alors quand il Lui montra ses angoisses, Elle l'entoura de sa magie pour le bercer vers un sommeil paisible et fit résonner en son esprit un de Ses précieux souvenirs.

_Cada momento  
tu eres mi niño  
mi niño__ nacido  
cada ratito._

Nino, minito, mimote  
mi gris corazón

Nevada graciosa,  
burbuja de avión.

Mi niño, mi novio,  
Pintor, mi amanto  
mi esposo, mi amigo  
mi madre, mi padre, mi hijo.  


_(__A chaque instant,  
tu es mon enfant  
mon enfant nouveau-né  
à chaque petit instant._

mon enfant, mon tout petit, mon tout grand,  
mon cœur gris.

Ravissante tombée de neige  
pétillante bulle d'avion.

Mon enfant, mon fiancé, 

_peintre, mon amant,  
Mon époux, mon ami,  
ma mère, mon père, mon fils.__)_

------

Harry se réveilla doucement, le corps reposé et l'esprit clarifié de toutes ses inquiétudes. Il sourit tendrement en se rappelant de son rêve et effleura les tièdes pierres du château pour La remercier. Des élèves passant dans un couloir proche achevèrent de le sortir de sa transe.

Il partit d'un pas plus léger vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et même les habituels murmures sur son passage ne parvinrent pas à égratigner sa bonne humeur. Quand il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ses deux amis inquiets se ruèrent sur lui. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour l'assaillir de questions, Ron lui donna un coup de coude pour l'en empêcher et lui faire remarquer l'air rayonnant d'Harry.

Ils s'étaient bien aperçus que leur ami supportait mal d'être au centre de l'attention et, ces derniers temps, ses yeux laissaient passer son malaise au point qu'ils avaient pris peur, ne le voyant pas revenir, qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Et il leur revenait d'une démarche décontractée, un vrai sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux illuminés de vie et de … _magie ? _Ils eurent le souffle coupé en se plongeant dans les deux émeraudes, submergés par la vague de puissance inhumaine qui avait laissée son empreinte dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« -Hermione, Ron ? »

La voix d'Harry les ramena à la réalité et ils clignèrent des yeux pour chasser cette impression dérangeante. Ils lui firent un sourire un peu perdu afin de le rassurer et l'estomac de Ron se chargea de la diversion. Un fou rire les secoua tant ce bruit était incongru par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avant. Ils se dirigèrent ver la Grande Salle, discutant de tout et de rien, heureux de retrouver une ambiance moins lourde.

---------------

Durant le repas, Harry remarqua que Rogue n'était pas là et se rappela que le Cauchemar des Cachots s'était blessé à la jambe. _Il y a quelque chose de bizarre,_ lui souffla son instinct. Il se remémora que Rogue lui avait confisqué son livre et hésita. Le courage qu'Elle lui avait donné le décida finalement :

« -Je vais voir Rogue pour récupérer mon livre.

-T'es fou !

-Tu devrais attendre demain que sa colère soit retombée un peu.

-Si Gryffondor gagne demain, il sera encore plus en colère. Et puis, si j'y vais juste après le repas, il y aura sûrement d'autres enseignants dans la Salle des Professeurs ; il ne pourra pas être injuste.

-Mouais.

-Bonne chance. »

* * *

En approchant de la Salle des Professeurs, il vit Rusard portant des bandages y entrer. Il atteignait juste la porte lorsqu'il entendit Rogue pester et, jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, il découvrit celui-ci en train de laver la plaie sur sa jambe. Des traces de cocs géants s'étendaient sur son mollet ; Harry eut la vision de trois têtes de chien s'agitant furieusement au bout de leurs chaînes et hoqueta de surprise.

Les yeux furieux de Rogue se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se levait :

« -Potter !

-Je… je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre…

-SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Harry prit les jambes à son cou pour échapper à la fureur de Rogue. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sûr de l'avoir semé, alors seulement il comprit les implications de ce qu'il venait de voir. _Rogue est allé au couloir du Second Etage, il a voulu passé le chien à trois têtes, il veut ce que Dumbledore a caché ! _Son raisonnement s'enchaînait de manière si limpide qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute.

Se reposant contre le mur, il Lui demanda conseil :

« -Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que je dois agir ou faire confiance aux adultes ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais il savait que le problème dépassait sa compréhension, après tout Elle était si différente des humains. Il se retrouvait seul avec son dilemme, _ça ne change pas tellement de d'habitude._ Il s'était souvent trouvé face à des problèmes impliquant des adultes et avait constaté que lorsque d'autres adultes s'en mêlaient, les problèmes empiraient.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien et règle le problème lui-même, ainsi s'il échouait, il serait le seul à souffrir des conséquences. Fort de sa résolution, il rentra dans la tour de Gryffondor… pour se figer lorsqu'il rencontra les regards scrutateurs de ses amis.

''Amis'', ce mot changeait tout car il recouvrait la notion de confiance, _non ?_ Harry découvrait depuis si peu de temps l'amitié qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de retourner à sa solitude… toutefois s'il leur faisait part de sa découverte et de son raisonnement, il leur faisait encourir des risques.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour inventer un mensonge quand tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses amis et du soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors, il s'assit à côté de Ron, fit signe à Hermione de se rapprocher et leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hermione, bien sûr, s'empressa de défendre le professeur Rogue :

« -Allons Harry, c'est impossible que le professeur Rogue essaye de voler ce que le chien à trois têtes garde. Il a été engagé par le professeur Dumbledore et il bénéficie de sa confiance.

-Même Dumbledore peut faire des erreurs et Rogue ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. » Répliqua Ron.

Harry, lui, venait de penser à une chose :

« -Dites, à votre avis, c'est quoi ce que garde le chien à trois têtes ? »

* * *

La question tourna dans sa tête toute la nuit puisqu'aucun d'eux trois n'avaient pu y apporter une réponse satisfaisante. Pourtant au matin, il l'avait complètement effacée de sa tête, remplacée par son anxiété pour le match qu'il jouait dans quelques heures.

Hermione dut le traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il fixa d'un regard blême l'étalage de nourriture. Son estomac était si noué qu'il ne songea même pas à manger,_ et puis comme ça il ne risquerait pas de vomir et de se ridiculiser encore plus._

Pour chasser les sombres pensées qui prenaient possession de son esprit, il contempla les autres élèves. Les Poufsouffles arrivaient peu à peu et discutaient par petits groupes avec force bâillements. Ils lui adressèrent un regard amical et des signes d'encouragements. Les Serdaigles étaient réveillés depuis plusieurs heures et devisaient des pronostics établis durant les premières semaines. Ils le regardaient d'un air calculateur. Les Gryffondors prodiguaient moults conseils, parfois contradictoires, à leur équipe. Les Serpentards arboraient un air suffisant à l'adresse des autres maisons et le regardèrent d'un air méprisant.

Harry frémit face à ce dernier regard et retourna à la contemplation de la nourriture qui ne l'attirait toujours pas. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque Dubois intima l'ordre à son équipe de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Il se leva précipitamment du banc, coupant Hermione dans ses propos (_dont il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot_) et partit avant qu'elle puisse le lui reprocher.

Il se retrouva vêtu de l'uniforme des joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard sans avoir gardé le souvenir du trajet jusqu'aux vestiaires et se sentit paniquer face à l'imminence du match. Les singeries des jumeaux durant le discours de Dubois ne lui arrachèrent même pas un sourire.

Lorsque la porte donnant accès à la pelouse du stade s'ouvrit, il fut ébloui par la lumière soudaine et envisagea de s'enfuir mais la pensée de porter préjudice à ses camarades le retint. Et là, il sentit un courant d'air froid et sec s'engouffrer par l'ouverture et faire virevolter sa robe, balayant des mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se sentit empli d'énergie un peu de la même façon que lorsqu'Elle lui avait parlé.

Il regarda avec impatience Mme Bibine rappeler les règles essentielles du jeu et les capitaines se serrer la main avec répugnance. A peine entendit-il le signal être donné qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, goûtant la légère brise, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir les effleurements sur sa peau. Il dansa un moment avec son balai avant de se rappeler où il était et de rouvrir les yeux.

Aussitôt, les cris des supporters, les interjections des joueurs et les sifflements des balles affluèrent tandis que reflua l'intense perception des souffles d'air. Harry soupira de déception et se força à se re-concentrer sur le match en cours.

Plusieurs buts avaient déjà été marqués par les deux équipes et les supporters se déchaînaient dans les gradins. Harry aperçut Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui agitaient une banderole avec son nom en lettres clignotantes, _sûrement un tour d'Hermione._

Il aurait dû se sentir heureux de cette attention mais ne ressentaient que de la gêne à l'idée que ses amis le mettent ainsi en avant. _Ne le connaissaient-ils pas assez pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le hisse sur un piédestal ? N'avaient-ils pas perçu son malaise face à l'admiration, au culte presque, que certains élèves lui vouaient ? Etaient-ils vraiment ses amis ?_

Une pensée dérangeante s'empara de son esprit : _Peut-être est-ce moi qui ne suis pas digne d'être leur ami ?_ Il se sentit malade à cette idée et chercha frénétiquement un moyen de lui échapper. Sa vision périphérique capta un éclat doré et il mobilisé chaque fibre de son corps pour plonger dans sa direction.

Il sentit l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Terence Higgs, le suivre et l'agitation gagner les autres joueurs mais n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit fixé sur la balle dorée. Il allait bientôt la saisir lorsque quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision, il évita de justesse la collision en imprimant un mouvement violent à son balai et réussit à se maintenir dessus.

Il était maintenant en vol stationnaire et essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal tout en identifiant la source de cet incident : Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que celui-ci préfère tricher que de laisser la victoire au meilleur attrapeur des deux équipes ? _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il se sentait prêt à repartir vers les hauteurs du stade pour repérer la balle dorée qui s'était échappée et il évitait un cognard audacieux quand son balai sembla s'envelopper de volutes noires et fit une brusque embardée. Sous la surprise, il faillit lâcher le manche et tomber. Il ne retrouva son équilibre que grâce à ses excellents réflexes.

Son mauvais pressentiment s'accrut en même temps que les volutes noires s'incrustaient dans son balai et se retrouva confirmé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne le contrôlait plus. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que s'agripper au manche le plus fort possible pour ne pas être désarçonné par les soubresauts furieux.

Il voyait le sol sous lui s'éloigner petit à petit et blêmit à l'idée de tomber de cette hauteur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il se rendit compte avec désespoir qu'aucun joueur n'était à portée de voix ; pire même, aucune des personnes présentes dans le stade n'avait remarqué ses déboires.

_Il faut savoir, tu veux qu'ils t'ignorent ou qu'ils te prêtent attention ? _Lui reprocha la voix ironique de son esprit qui ne lui susurrait que des sombres pensées. _Je préfère encore me débrouiller tout seul que de devoir supporter leur admiration aveugle, _décida-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il fixa attentivement les volutes noires et les imagina disparaître. Il lui sembla qu'elles palissaient légèrement mais de nouvelles apparurent pour renforcer le sort. Il soupira de désappointement, il ne pouvait effacer le sort plus vite qu'il ne se reformait, il avait déjà du mal à rester concentrer pour percevoir la manifestation magique du sort.

_Et si… si je formais un bouclier autour du balai pour que les nouvelles volutes qui se créent ne puissent l'atteindre ? _L'idée avait surgit brusquement dans son esprit, paraissant lumineuse de prime abord, toutefois les doutes rodaient autour et lui murmuraient des pensées parasites : « _Et comment vas-tu en former un ? Tu n'as jamais créé un bouclier. Et tu espères y arriver du premier coup ? »_

Harry resta paralysé par le doute, se contentant de se cramponner à son balai qui gagnait en violence de soubresauts au fur et à mesure que les volutes noires s'incrustaient dans le bois. Des exclamations de surprise et de peur le tirèrent de l'apathie qui le submergeait. Apparemment, les spectateurs s'étaient rendu compte qu'il ne contrôlait plus son balai et ne prêtaient plus du tout attention au match.

L'absence de commentaires de la part de Jordan Lee perturba les joueurs et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry se retrouva alors fixé par toutes les personnes de l'école, ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à tous prix. Il balaya rapidement la foule, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les distraire de sa personne.

Il remarqua à ce moment qu'Hermione n'était plus à sa place dans les gradins des Gryffondors mais se dirigeait vers la tribune des professeurs. Il suivit des yeux sa progression, intrigué par ce déplacement alors qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Il vit qu'elle s'approchait du professeur qui remuait les lèvres en le fixant. Et il comprit que celui-ci était surement responsable du sort qui affectait son balai et qu'Hermione devait avoir un plan pour l'arrêter.

Il ressentit un chaleureux sentiment d'affection à l'égard d'Hermione. Savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui et voulait l'aider au risque de s'attaquer au professeur le plus terrifiant de Poudlard lui procurait la confortable sensation de l'amitié. Un peu égoïstement, il ne se souciait même pas du fait qu'elle risquait d'être fortement punie.

Hermione sortit un objet de sa robe, Harry dut plisser les yeux pour reconnaître le bocal contenant le feu bleu qui ne s'éteignait pas. _Elle n'a quand même pas l'intention de faire ce à quoi je pense ? _Se demanda avec incrédulité Harry.

Il avait deviné juste, Hermione fit sortir les flammes du bocal et les mit sur la cape du professeur Rogue, causant une vive agitation dans la tribune. Harry s'aperçut tout de suite que les volutes noires avaient cessées de se renouveler. Il se détendit et vit le vif d'or flotter tout prêt de lui, saisissant cette chance de faire gagner son équipe et de faire oublier sa mésaventure, il voulut diriger son balai en direction de la petite balle dorée.

Toutefois, si le sort n'agissait plus, il avait suffisamment abimé le balai pour que celui-ci ne réponde pas correctement et fasse un brusque écart. Sous la surprise, Harry se laissa entraîner vers le vide et ne se rattrapa qu'au dernier moment. Il était désormais suspendu à 15 m de la pelouse du stade par son bras gauche.

La situation ne pouvait qu'empirer alors qu'il sentait une violente douleur élancer son épaule, qui avait encaissé le choc, et sa main moite glisser du manche poli à la perfection de son Nimbus 2000. En outre, il ressentait encore plus finement la magie qui avait été utilisée contre lui et celle-ci était remplie d'un mélange de haine, de méfiance et de volonté de le blesser. Ce mélange fit remonter en lui un malaise profond qui le conduisait au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Tu dois regagner le sol et t'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce balai ! _L'injonction provenait d'Elle et était suffisamment chargée de la peur d'un danger imminent pour qu'il fasse inconsciemment appel à un de ses pouvoirs cachés. Il utilisa le vent pour flotter doucement jusqu'au sol et fit quelques pas tremblants pour mettre une distance suffisante entre lui et le balai.

Lorsqu'il sentit son esprit s'éclaircir, il s'arrêta et prit une bonne goulée d'air afin de chasse définitivement son malaise. Sa gorge alors l'irrita, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'y débattait. Etonné, il se pencha pour le cracher et reçut dans sa main un pauvre vif d'or trempé et aux ailes froissées.

Il se releva lentement, sous l'œil attentif du stade entier, et brandit le vif d'or glorieusement.

* * *

Il avait fallu un moment avant que les spectateurs et les joueurs ne réagissent. Puis Lee regarda le tableau d'affichage des scores et s'exclama :

« -Le match se termine avec 170 points pour Gryffondor et 60 points pour Serpentard. GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA RENCONTRE ! Et tout ça grâce au plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

Oubliant alors que son rôle de commentateur lui imposait l'impartialité, il se mit à chanter les louanges d'Harry. A ce moment-là, l'assistance se ressaisit, à commencer par Mme Bibine qui se rua vers le Nimbus 2000 d'Harry et l'emmena précautionneusement dans son atelier de réparation de balai avec pour but de l'examiner attentivement.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall confisqua le micro de Lee et le réprimanda pour sa conduite indigne de son rôle, bien qu'elle ne puisse empêcher un sourire vainqueur d'orner son visage. Le professeur Rogue, lui, se renfrogna encore plus que d'habitude et quitta le stade d'une démarche furieuse. Le professeur Dumbledore avait accouru auprès d'Harry et, après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, le remit aux mains de son équipe dont les félicitations se perdirent dans l'ovation bruyante des élèves spectateurs.

Dans tout ce brouhaha, les protestations indignées de Marcus Flint sur la légalité de cette capture originale du vif d'or n'atteignirent que les oreilles de son équipe.

Heureusement pour un Harry décontenancé par tant d'intérêt envers sa personne, Hagrid se servit de son corps imposant pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule et l'emporter en lieu sûr, dans sa cabane. Là, il lui servit un thé ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione qui les avaient suivis. Une tape dans le dos d'Harry (qui faillit lui faire recracher sa gorgée de thé), un scintillement dans les yeux d'Hagrid et une parole bourrue lui montrèrent à quel point le grand homme était fier de lui et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry bien plus que les acclamations du stade.

Ron et Hermione expliquèrent alors que Rogue avait eu une attitude étrange, ne quittant pas des yeux Harry et remuant des lèvres comme pour lui jeter un sort. Hermione avait ensuite conçu son plan pour rompre sa concentration et permettre à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Hagrid réfuta cela :

« -C'est impossible que le professeur Rogue ait voulu faire du mal à Harry. Je le connais depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il ne se serait jamais attaqué à un élève de Poudlard. Il tient trop à l'estime du professeur Dumbledore et à son poste.

-Admettez, Hagrid, que son attitude était celle de quelqu'un qui jette un sort, et le fait que le balai d'Harry ait cessé tout mouvement étrange lorsque j'ai distrait le professeur Rogue constitue une preuve de sa culpabilité.

-Tu t'es trompée Hermione, c'est impossible je te dis. Tu as simplement dû mal voir.

-J'avais des jumelles, Hagrid ! » S'exclama Hermione, outrée que l'on remette en cause sa parole.

Harry intervint avant qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment :

« -J'ai vu le professeur Rogue blessé et ses blessures avaient été causées par le chien à trois têtes. Il a essayé d'accéder au couloir du second étage à Halloween. » Déclara-t-il, catégorique.

« -Vous connaissez Touffu ? » Hagrid en renversa sa théière de surprise.

« -Touffu ? » S'étonnèrent en cœur les trois amis.

« -Oui, je l'ai acheté dans un pub l'année dernière et l'ai confié au professeur Dumbledore pour garder…

-Garder quoi ? » Demandèrent à l'unisson les trois amis, espérant savoir le mot de la fin de ce mystère.

Hagrid se reprit :

« -J'aurais pas dû vous dire ça. Ça ne concerne que le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

-Il y a donc un Nicolas Flamel impliqué dans l'affaire. » Déduisit triomphalement Hermione.

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même et les renvoya dans leur dortoir. Sur le chemin du retour Harry essayait de se rappeler où il avait pu entendre ce nom.

Fin du chapitre


	10. Chap9:Le feu, L'eau et la Lumière

**Chapitre 9 : Le feu mouillé crépite La neige danse La lumière observe**

Depuis que le mois de Décembre était arrivé, Haria agissait de façon encore plus nerveuse et brusque qu'à l'ordinaire. L'euphorie qui gagnait les élèves à l'approche des vacances de Noël lui donnait une migraine permanente et la rendait grincheuse. Elle supportait de moins en moins les émotions de joie que les élèves lui transmettaient inconsciemment.

Elle faisait une overdose de sentiments heureux qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Ses propres émotions étaient étouffées sous l'intensité de celles des autres, la faisant se sentir étrangère en son propre esprit. Elle suffoquait durant la journée et cherchait à s'échapper e plus possible dans la Forêt Interdite, n'allant en cours que contrainte par la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Dumbledore de se comporter comme une élève normale. Elle ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle, préférant chasser dans la forêt ou manger les repas que Dumbledore avait demandés aux elfes de maison de préparer et de déposer au pied d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt.

Elle se forçait à les manger tout comme elle se forçait à dormir dans le dortoir pour ne pas laisser ses réflexes inhumains l'emporter. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout serait plus simple si elle se laissait aller, si elle abandonnait la lutte contre ses instincts. Seule la retenait la vue de deux têtes rousses similaires.

Fred et Georges avaient compris son besoin de s'éloigner du château et surtout de ses habitants. Ils l'accompagnaient parfois jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite pour pique-niquer, raconter des blagues ou simplement être avec elle. Ils veillaient à ne pas l'étouffer mais à toujours se montrer disponible et à canaliser leurs émotions.

Les jumeaux avaient été bien contents d'apprendre que leurs parents partaient voir Charlie en Roumanie et donc qu'eux deux, Ron et Percy passeraient Noël à Poudlard. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient laissé Haria seule pour les vacances. Elle était tellement sauvage et résolue à ne pas se laisser approcher, qu'à leur retour de vacances, elle aurait pu agir comme lors de leur première année.

A cette époque, ils avaient eu tant de mal à l'approcher sans qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de recommencer. La relation qu'ils avaient établie avec elle était bien trop récente et fragile pour supporter un éloignement. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'Haria soient convaincus d'être leur amie elle manquait d'assurance envers les autres, persuadée qu'elle était de se faire rejetée à cause de sa nature. D'après le peu d'information qu'ils avaient réussie à lui soutirer sur sa vie d'avant, elle n'avait côtoyé presque personne depuis la mort de sa mère à part sa « nounou ».

Ils se posaient pas mal de questions d'ailleurs à propos de cette « nounou » : Pourquoi le terme semblait-il si inapproprié lorsqu'elle en parlait ? Cette personne était-elle humaine ? Et si non, à quelle espèce appartenait-elle ? Pourquoi s'était-elle occupée d'Haria jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard et avait ensuite laissé la charge légale au professeur Dumbledore ?

Il y avait bien d'autres questions qu'ils auraient voulu lui poser, notamment sur sa famille et sa vie avant la mort de sa mère dont elle ne parlait jamais, mais ils sentaient qu'elle considérerait leurs questions comme une agression et que cela romprait le peu de confiance qu'elle leur avait accordée.

Aussi se contentaient-ils des informations qu'elle voulait bien leur confier et d'être présents à ses côtés pour lui montrer l'amitié qu'ils lui témoignaient. Ils souhaitaient qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle pouvait se reposer un peu sur eux et, qu'un jour, elle en vienne à leur parler d'elle spontanément. Ils savaient que ce serait long et difficile pour en arriver là, que peut-être cela n'aurait jamais lieu toutefois ils étaient obstinés et à deux ils auraient sas doute raison des barrières qu'elle plaçait entre eux.

Enfin pour le moment, ils ne réfléchissaient pas du tout à cela et contemplaient 'étendue de neige qui recouvrait Poudlard. Les yeux brillants et le sourire malicieux, ils trépignaient sur leur chaise, ayant hâte de sortir du cours de Flitwick. La sonnerie n'avait pas finie de retentir qu'ils étaient déjà dehors et préparaient des boules de neige.

Quand les autres élèves sortirent, ils furent accueillis par une volée de boules de neige propulsés par un bon « Wingardium Leviosa ». Lorsque les jumeaux furent à court de munitions, ils contemplèrent le résultat. Les élèves étaient figés sur le seuil du château tellement recouverts de blanc qu'on ne distinguait plus les couleurs des Maisons. Au milieu d'eux se trouvaient une tête aux cheveux rouges qui paraissait fortement en colère.

Haria fut la première à se ressaisir et à amasser de la neige pour riposter, la boule énorme et compacte fila sur Georges et le suivit lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter. Fred se tourna vers son frère, étonné par cette trajectoire étrange, et se prit la suivante dans le dos. L'impact fut si fort qu'il tomba la tête la première dans la neige. Il se releva en toussant pour voir le sourire moqueur d'Haria et entendre son jumeau crier « Bataille ! ».

En quelques minutes, tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans le parc à s'envoyer des boules de neige. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de camp, les alliés d'un moment vous bombardant l'instant suivant. Les jumeaux se reposaient un peu à l'écart et en profitaient pour amasser des provisions de neige tout en regardant avec satisfaction la gigantesque mêlée qu'ils avaient causée.

Avisant Haria qui faisaient flotter un énorme tas de neige dans leur direction, ils jetèrent des sorts pour enter d'en prendre le contrôle et le lui renvoyer. Haria raffermit sa volonté, refusant de perdre contre eux, et le monticule se mit à vaciller et à zigzaguer au-dessus des élèves d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, il échappa à leur contrôle et se dirigea vers 'entrée du château qu'il atteignit au moment où le professeur Mc Gonagall voulut sortir.

Tous se figèrent pour fixer le tas de neige sous lequel était étendue la directrice adjointe. Mme Chourave se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, suivie par l'ensemble du corps professoral. Mc Gonagall émergea du tas de neige le chapeau de travers et les yeux lançant des éclairs :

« -Qui a fait cela ? » S'exclama-t-elle et tous les doigts se pointèrent vers Haria et les jumeaux qui blêmirent.

« -Une semaine de retenue à nettoyer le hall d'entrée tous les soirs sous la surveillance de Rusard et 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry avait été surpris, lorsqu'il était sorti de cours, de voir que l'école entière s'était lancée dans une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige. Hermione s'était prudemment reculée dans le hall, ne voulant pas recevoir un missile perdu et leur annonça qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Ron marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement et descendit l'escalier menant au parc en récupérant, au passage, de la neige sur la rampe.

Et Harry se retrouva seul dans le hall d'entrée, à mi-chemin de ses deux amis. Il ne savait que faire : d'un côté rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque voulait dire se plonger dans du travail scolaire sans possibilité de discuter et de l'autre se joindre à Ron signifiait participer à la mêlée or cette idée le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Dudley et ses amis aimaient jouer dans la neige dès qu'il y en avait, ils le prenaient pour cible et lui couraient après pour l'enfouir sous un paquet de neige. Harry en ressortait toujours complètement trempé et regagnait la maison en grelottant. Là, il se faisait accueillir par la tante Pétunia qui lui ordonnait de rester dans le hall le temps qu'elle aille chercher une serviette, serviette qu'elle lui lançait de loin avec l'injonction de retirer toutes ses affaires et de se sécher rapidement. Il connaissait presque par cœur les récriminations qu'elle lui jetait à la figure :

« -N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que de t'amuser dans la neige alors que j'ai tant besoin d'aide dans cette maison ? Non, bien sûr, tu agis comme un ingrat et préfère salir les sols que je m'escrime à tenir propres ! »

Ça le démangeait à chaque fois de faire remarquer que c'était lui et non elle qui faisait le ménage cependant il se retenait, sachant d'avance que cette réflexion lui attirerait davantage de corvée. Parfois, elle le menaçait du pire si jamais il osait tomber malade la perspective de devoir lui payer des médicaments lui faisant grincer les dents. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais attrapé froid.

_Bref_, se secoua-t-il pour s'extraire de ces souvenirs déplaisants, _je n'ai aucune envie de participer à cette bataille de boules de neige. _Il rentra dans le château et s'aventura dans un des couloirs qui bordaient le parc. Les bruits de la mêlée lui parvenaient étouffés, la poussière dansait dans l'air illuminée par la pâle lumière hivernale et il savourait cet instant de tranquille solitude.

Un chant lui parvint et il s'arrêta. La voix était douce et exprimait la nostalgie. Il ne comprenait pas la chanson mais l'accent étranger le fascinait il ferma les yeux pour savourer les sonorités. Il se sentit glisser peu à peu dans un état de transe, son souffle se ralentissant pour ne pas gêner l'écoute. Il ressentit avec netteté la présence de la personne qui chantait et un besoin impérieux de la rejoindre.

Ses jambes se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait la voix. Plus il approchait, plus il percevait l'aura de cette personne et plus se magie s'étendait dans sa direction, impatiente de la côtoyer. Il le va la main pour ouvrir la porte et…

Le cri de Mc Gonagall le fit sursauter. Se retournant vers les fenêtres du couloir, il vit que la bataille s'était arrêtée et que les élèves s'éloignaient de l'entrée du château en essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la sévère professeure. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de comprendre l'impulsion qui l'avait mené à cette porte.

_Si je vois la personne qui chantait, peut-être que je saurais pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon_, se dit-il en abaissant la poignée. Mais à sa grande déception, la pièce était vide, la porte du fond béait encore. Il s'avança quand même entre les tables et vit un pétale de fleur rosé. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, celui-ci se désagrégea en libérant une douce fragrance. _Un pétale de cerisier ? Comment pourrais-je retrouver cette personne avec un indice si fin ?_

En soupirant, il quitta la salle et regagna la tour des Gryffondors. Son esprit enfouit le souvenir de ce moment au plus profond sa mémoire d'où il ne devait ressurgir que bien des années pus tard.

Dans la salle des Gryffondors, l'heure était à la joie et aux rires. La pièce bourdonnait des récits que chacun faisait sur ses exploits dans la bataille des boules de neige. Les jumeaux installés près du feu recevaient le plus d'admiration pour avoir déclenché la bataille et osé ensevelir le professeur Mc Gonagall sous la neige.

Lorsque le sujet fut abordé, les jumeaux eurent l'air ravi bien qu'un peu gêné.

« -Oui, en fait…

-C'était un accident,…

-on voulait reprendre le contrôle du projectile d'Haria…

-mais comme elle ne s'est pas laissé faire…

-la neige a pris une trajectoire aléatoire…

-et c'est tombé sur Mc Gonagall par hasard. »

Bon nombre de leurs admirateurs eurent l'air déçu toutefois ce qui surpris Harry fut les mines tendues et un peu craintives de certains 3ème année et d'élèves plus âgés à la mention d'Haria. Il avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille évitait de se mêler aux autres, excepté les jumeaux, et que la plupart des élèves ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Il se souvint que les élèves de 6ème et 7ème années avaient changé d'attitude il y a quelques semaines et désormais la regardaient avec peur, en veillant à ne pas se trouver sur son chemin.

« -Et elle est où maintenant ? » Demanda un 2ème année curieux.

Les jumeaux parurent soudain sur la défensive :

« -Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

Le 2ème année hésita face à cette réaction protectrice :

« -Heu… ben… je voulais juste la féliciter pour avoir atteins Mc Gonagall… »

Les jumeaux se raidirent encore plus et, le visage fermé, déclarèrent :

« -Laisse-la tranquille !

-Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'approche. » Tempéra Fred qui ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune élève mais dont le ton restait ferme.

_C'est vrai qu'elle évite toute société et ne se mêle que rarement aux autres, _réfléchit Harry. En fait, les seules personnes à qui il l'avait vu adresser la parole, à part Fred et Georges, était soit Lee Jordan qui était le meilleur ami des jumeaux, soit les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch puisqu'elle participait à l'entraînement des jumeaux.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que c'était ces derniers qui l'avait poussée à côtoyer quelques personnes vu le visage renfrogné qu'elle arborait dans ces instants. Les jumeaux paraissaient toujours prêts à intervenir et restaient entre elle et les autres comme pour protéger… _protéger qui ? Haria ou les autres ? _Se demanda Harry. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dit que c'étaient sûrement les deux qu'ils voulaient protéger.

Il fut intrigué en s'apercevant qu'il avait remarqué tant de choses à propos d' Haria. _Pourquoi donc est-ce que j'ai le besoin de garder un œil sur elle ? Et depuis quand ?_

_Depuis qu'on a été présentés. _Fusa la réponse et il se remémora ce jour-là.

**Flash Back**

C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait être présenté à toute l'équipe et s'entraîner avec eux. Il avait passé la nuit à imaginer le scénario, les questions qu'on lui poserait et les réponses qu'il y apporterait. Il savait, bien sûr, que la rencontre ne se déroulerait pas telle qu'il l'imaginait mais cella représentait un moyen d'envisager le futur sans stresser.

Il se leva avant que le réveil ne sonne, paniqué à l'idée d'être en retard et irrité par les ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir. Il s'était fixé une liste précise de tâches à accomplir qu'il avait répétée en boucle durant une partie de la nuit pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier une seule : Faire le lit – Prendre sa douche – Essayer de se peigner – Sortir sur la pointe des pieds – Petit-déjeuner – Attendre sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Accomplir une par une les tâches fixées lui procurait une sensation de soulagement à l'idée d'avancer en terrain connu et la peur panique de ne plus rien maîtriser après. Il essayait d'y penser le moins possible et de concentrer toute son attention sur le présent. Il avait conscience que c'était une attitude un peu lâche cependant il estimait que ça valait mieux que de risquer une réaction nerveuse et puis de cette façon, le nœud de son estomac s'atténuait légèrement.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé, par Olivier Dubois, à 7h du matin. Celui-ci avait estimé qu'un samedi à cette heure-là, personne d'autre qu'eux ne serait levé et qu'ainsi il pourrait s'entraîner en gardant secrète la position d'Harry dans l'équipe. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué cela à Harry, Olivier fulminait encore contre les autres joueurs qui avaient fortement râlé à l'idée de perdre leur grasse matinée du samedi. Du coup, Harry n'avait pas osé protester aussi. _De toutes façons, comme je suis le petit nouveau, je ne peux pas m'élever à l'encontre des ordres du capitaine._

Il arriva sur le terrain et regarda sa montre : 6h23. A_ïe, il va falloir que je patiente une bonne demi-heure. Enfin, il vaut mieux arriver à l'avance qu'en retard. _Il marcha autour du terrain pour ne pas s'engourdir et observa le petit nuage de vapeur qu'il produisait en respirant. Il tenta de moduler son souffle pour créer un gros nuage de brume qui durerait plus de quelques secondes. Inconsciemment, il avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur sa magie. Il la sentait répondre à son appel et pulser de plus en plus fort pour se calquer sur sa respiration.

Un juron lui fit rouvrir les yeux et perdre le contact avec sa magie. Il ne voyait que des formes floues et se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu ses lunettes. Le poids de la monture sur son nez le rassura aussitôt. _Qu'est-ce que… Du brouillard ?_

« -Nom de nom… Comment va-t-on pouvoir s'entraîner dans cette purée de pois ? »

-Ne sois pas défaitiste Georges, je reconnais que ça être un peu difficile mais après tout un match de Quidditch n'est jamais annulé pour cause de mauvais temps. Cela constituera une mise en situation…

-D'abord, moi c'est Fred, et ensuite tu es timbré Olivier si tu crois qu'on peut jouer dans ces conditions, je ne distingue pratiquement pas ma main alors je te parle même pas d'un cognard.

-Je suis d'accord avec Fred, c'est inutile de penser à s'entraîner par ce temps. Tout ce que ça pourrait nous rapporter c'est de tomber malade. » Appuya une voix de fille. _Sûrement l'une des Poursuiveuses, _se dit Harry.

Il était un peu interloqué que le brouillard se soit levé si vite, surtout que la météo n'avait annoncé que du beau temps pour le week-end._ Ca ne peut pas être moi… ?_ Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers capables d'influencer le temps et puis il n'avait énoncé aucune formule or il fallait bien dire un sort pour que la magie agisse, _non ?_

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, l'angoisse le gagna à l'idée d'être anormal aussi pour les sorciers. Il avait déjà constaté chez les moldus que déroger à la règle entraînait une mise à l'écart des autres et dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit aggravait encore la situation. _Non, je ne veux pas subir ça encore… j'ai enfin trouvé un endroit où je peux être normal… s'il vous plait… peu importe qui mais faîtes que ce brouillard cesse !_

Une bourrasque de vent se leva et en quelques minutes éclaircit l'horizon. Harry se retrouva face aux membres de l'équipe qui paraissaient tous aussi surpris que lui il les regarda chacun rapidement et aucun n'avait l'air de le soupçonner d'être responsable de ces deux phénomènes météorologiques. Ils étaient étonnés, évidemment, mais se réjouissaient de ne pas s'être levés pour rien. Bien que… les jumeaux semblaient râler d'après ce qu'Harry entendait, ils auraient voulu se recoucher.

Comme il s'était tourné vers eux pour entendre leurs protestations, il remarqua une fille aux cheveux rouges vifs habillée de vêtements moldus. Elle se tenait derrière les jumeaux et semblait vouloir faire oublier sa présence. Il croisa son regard et une certitude s'imposa à lui : _elle sait que c'est moi quiait causé ça !_

« -Harry ! » L'interpella Olivier. « Viens donc que je te présente l'équipe. »

il détourna le regard de la fille qui l'avait percé à jour et se rendit aux côtés d'Olivier. Ce dernier rassembla ses troupes et annonça fièrement :

« -Je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouvel attrapeur grâce auquel nous allons écraser les Serpentards. »

Puis, il nomma chaque membre et expliqua leur fonction au sein de l'équipe à un Harry qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. En fait, il ne pouvait que penser à cette fille et à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour se défendre si elle dévoilait sa responsabilité pour le brouillard et le vent.

Etrangement, alors qu'il l'observait de sa vision périphérique, il vit des ombres autour d'elle. Il en fut intrigué et aurait voulu la regarder plus franchement toutefois il ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Tant que les autres écoutaient Olivier, il y avait moins de risques qu'elle parle.

« -… et Haria Kagénié qui est en 3ème année et entraîne les jumeaux. »

Harry se tourna complètement vers elle et vit distinctement les ombres, celles-ci semblaient faire parie de la jeune fille et, en même temps, vouloir s'échapper de son corps. _Elles veulent du sang… et de la chair à déchiqueter. _Il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait prêt à courir et que ses doigts serraient fermement sa baguette. _Elle est dangereuse, _lui souffla son instinct.

Haria le fixait d'un regard noir insondable et n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, ni dit un mot. Lorsqu'il s'avança pour la saluer, elle bondit en arrière et il perçut un sourd grondement : _N'approche pas !_

Il se figea, interloqué qu'elle se méfie de lui, et sentit que les autres étaient aussi surpris que lui par cette attitude. Elle recula à pas lents tout en le surveillant puis, parvenu à une distance où elle s'estimait en sécurité, elle fit demi-tour et regagna le château. Ils en restèrent bouche bée quelques minutes.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui prit la parole :

« -Elle ne m'apprécie pas ?

-Elle n'a jamais réagi aussi violemment avec qui que ce soit.

-On lui demandera ce qu'elle avait. » Lui promirent les jumeaux.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Mais Haria avait refusé de s'expliquer et n'avait plus assisté aux entrainements dés lors qu'Harry était présent. Il ne l'avait plus vu que dans la Grande Salle et la Salle Commune où elle était bien obligée d'aller. C'était depuis ce jour-là qu'il veillait à la garder dans son champ de vision lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il ressentait toujours qu'elle était dangereuse quand bien même il ne l'avait jamais vu air de façon menaçante.

_Bon, c'est pas la peine de se triturer les méninges pour ça, _se dit-il en allant se coucher.

Yuki se glissa parmi les ombres de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, il ne faisait aucun bruit en se déplaçant et seul le son du tableau s'ouvrant et se refermant aurait pu trahir sa sortie. Mais il était déjà loin dans les couloirs des cachots quand le professeur Rogue modifia sa ronde pour s'enquérir de ce bruit. Il filait de manière sinueuse, évitant les obstacles sans pourtant disposer de lumière pour éclairer son chemin.

Il repéra un courant d'air froid et le suivit jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant sur le par cet laissée ouverte. D'un bond il franchit l'ouverture, la vitre ne frémit pas. Il resta figé un moment dans la neige, savourant la froideur sous ses pieds nus. Il remua les orteils pour le plaisir de faire crisser la neige et fit la moue en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était transformée en gadoue lors de la bataille.

_Quelle idée de lancer de la neige ! La neige, c'est de l'eau endormie, c'est le cercueil de la terre, ça rend presque beau l'air quand les flocons descendent du ciel. Et puis, ça fait des fleurs pourpres lorsqu'on verse du sang dessus et ça c'est très très beau !_

Il s'élança dans le par et ses pieds nus effleurèrent avec bonheur un tapis de neige intact. Il se mit à danser dessus et constata qu'il ne laissait aucune empreinte, ce fait l'attrista un peu cependant il savait qu'il n'en laisserait aucune tout au long de son… _existence ? Pouvait-il vraiment dire ce mot ? Après tout il ne correspondait pas vraiment au concept. _Son front se plissa sous la concentration puis il abandonna la réflexion pour virevolter sur le manteau blanc.

La lune était absente, les étoiles brillaient faiblement, il se sentait à l'aise dans la noirceur. Son père adorait les ténèbres, il lui avait raconté plusieurs fois combien les humains privés de lumière étaient faibles. En venant à Poudlard, Yuki avait pu le constater. Par rapport à son père, ces humains ne valaient rien. _De toutes façons, Papa, c'est le plus fort !_

Il se demandait quand il le reverrait. Il lui manquait même si son absence lui permettait de côtoyer sa Grande sœur. _Parce que quand il sera de retour, Grande sœur et moi on ne sera pas dans le même camp. J'espère que Papa et Grande sœur ne se battront pas._

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute, _Pensa-t-il en levant les yeux vers le château. Sa bonne humer était gâchée et il s'en retourna dans son dortoir.

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit sans savoir pourquoi. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le fit gémir : 3h du matin. Il se leva pour boire un peu, espérant qu'il pourrait se rendormir ensuite. Son œil fut attiré par un étrange spectacle dehors. Une forme dansait sous la neige. Il chaussa ses lunettes et se rapprocha de la vitre.

La silhouette était difficile à distinguer vu le peu de luminosité mais il reconnut un kimono. Une seule personne s'habiller ainsi à sa connaissance, le frère jumeau d'Haria Kagenie qui était à Serpentard et que beaucoup considérait comme étrange. De ce que lui avait raconté Hermione, il n'accomplissait pas vraiment son devoir.

Il ne connaissait rien d'autre sur lui et, à vrai dire, il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention. D'ailleurs, sa sœur n'en parlait jamais et les rares fois où il les avait vus ensemble, elle le regardait avec indifférence et une pointe de _répugnance ? Impossible, ils sont de la même , mais Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et Dudley sont de ta famille et ils te considèrent avec dégoût, _chuchota la petite voix cynique de son esprit.

_Hum, des frères et sœurs pourraient donc ne pas s'apprécier… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont dans deux maisons complètement opposées… _La pensée que des familles se déchiraient ramenait une foule de mauvais souvenirs concernant les Dursley. Il effleura le renfoncement de la fenêtre et Elle apaisa son esprit.

Il reporta son regard dans le parc au moment où Yuki levait les yeux vers la tour des Gryffondors. Un frisson le parcourut et il se sentit pris de nausées en distinguant vaguement les ténèbres entourant le garçon.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de vider son estomac. L'opération le laissa exténué et il n'eut que la force de se rafraichir le visage avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente des ombres entourant les faux jumeaux : _Les ombres d'Haria sont pleines de vigueur et de chaleur celles de Yuki sont froides et mortes._

Sa nuit fut emplie de cauchemars dont il ne retint que l'image d'un crâne d'enfant enfoui dans de l'eau croupie.

Fin du chapitre


	11. Chap10:Patchwork de Noël

**Chapitre 10 : Patchwork de Noël**

Note : la chanson « Deck the hall » est d'Anne Sofie von Otter

Note (2) : Je présente toutes mes excuses à ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre dans sa première version. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que le format ".html" faisait que les accents, ç, et apostrophes disparaissaient. Normalement ça devrait être bon maintenant. Je remercie mimi72 qui m'en a fait prendre conscience.

Hermione avait prétexté rester à la bibliothèque pour continuer les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Elle était à la fois soulagée et vexée qu'Harry et Ron l'aient crue et soient partis sans argumenter pour qu'elle vienne avec eux. Alors qu'ils ne se verraient pas de toutes les vacances de Noël, les garçons ne semblaient pas éprouver l'envie de profiter des derniers moments avec elle. _C'est toi qui a voulu passer ta dernière soirée avant les vacances à la bibliothèque, sans eux, _fit remarquer sa conscience.

_C'est vrai, ils ont du prendre l'habitude durant l'année que je les abandonne pour venir ici et ne s'en étonne même plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne amie, _grimaça-t-elle. Mais elle était prête à passer pour un rat de bibliothèque si cela lui permettait de côtoyer Lucas.

_Lucas… il est vraiment un Prince Charmant : galant, humble, altruiste, généreux et puis… très beau, _pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Pourtant, il y avait des choses en lui qu'elle n'avait que pu deviner et auxquelles elle ne pouvait penser sans s'assombrir. Ce n'était que quelques instants fugaces, des lueurs dans ses yeux ou des ombres sur ses lèvres dont elle n'était jamais sûre de ne pas les avoir imaginés. Malgré son esprit rationnel, elle ne parvenait pas à les chasser de sa mémoire car il demeurait des mystères dans le passé de l'héritier de la famille royale.

D'abord, la mort de ses parents dont les circonstances n'étaient jamais évoqués dans tous les journaux qu'elle avait pu lire (la bibliothèque de Poudlard possédait une magnifique collections de tous les numéros des journaux sorciers parus depuis un siècle et demi). Lucas n'en parlait jamais et elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet. Ils étaient quand même décédés au cours du tournoi d'escrime qui rassemblait chaque année toutes les familles de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise. Tout ce beau monde avait donc été témoin. Qu'aucun n'ait révélé ce qui s'était passé évoquait un complot. _Qu'a-t-il pu se produire pour que toutes ces familles qui passent leur temps à lutter les unes contre les autres arrivent à s'entendre sur une conduite ?_

Ensuite, il y avait son passé avant ses cinq ans. Son nom n'apparaissait dans aucun journal, on parlait parfois de ses parents mais sans qu'il soit fait mention aucune d'un héritier. De plus, les journaux de la semaine de sa naissance et ceux du mois de ses cinq ans avaient disparu de la collection. Lorsqu'Hermione avait interrogé Mme Pince sur les numéros manquants, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'ils avaient été perdus. _Perdus ? La bibliothécaire surveillait chaque allée et venue des élèves et aucun n'aurait pu sortir avec un document sans qu'elle le sache. De même, elle était tellement maniaque que chaque ouvrage se trouvait toujours exactement à sa place. Et puis, ce n'était pas des numéros au hasard qui avaient disparu, non, il y avait une volonté humaine derrière cela._

Elle n'osait pas enquêter plus, en premier lieu parce que cela la gênait de fouiner dans la vie de son premier ami sorcier, en second lieu car celui qui avait orchestré cette censure disposait d'assez de pouvoirs pour l'exercer à Poudlard et donc sur Dumbledore et en dernier lieu parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité. Elle préférait faire confiance à Lucas et à ce qu'il lui avait confié à son propos.

« Dans quelle rêverie vous abimez-vous, belle demoiselle ? » Chuchota une douce voix à son oreille tandis qu'un bras la faisait pivoter.

Elle se retrouva face à l'objet de ses pensées et lui sourit :

« Je pensais à vous, mon bel ami. »

Il l'entraîna vers une table et, tout en la faisant asseoir, lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je pars demain avec le Poudlard Express. On ne se reverra pas avant la rentrée.

-Je ne pourrai pas venir te dire au-revoir sur le quai. » Lucas maudissait son titre qui l'empêchait de s'afficher en public avec son amie. Elle ne le montrait pas mais il savait qu'elle soufrait de devoir mentir pour le retrouver à la bibliothèque et de devoir l'ignorer lorsqu'ils se croisaient en cours ou dans le couloir.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était heureuse de ces instants volés où elle profitait de sa présence et le lui dit. Elle observa les remords quitter son visage pour laisser place à un sourire chaleureux.

Il la serra fortement dans ces bras pour s'imprégner de son odeur avant de la laisser partir :

« File donc rejoindre Potter et Weasley. »

Elle tourna résolument les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque sans lui adresse une dernière parole, un dernier regard. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait sourire tranquillement à Harry et Ron.

Lucas brûlait de courir après Hermione, de crier son prénom pour la rappeler vers lui mais son esprit le rappela à la raison. _Ne sois pas si égoïste, ses parents ne l'ont pas vu depuis presque quatre mois, toi tu ne supporteras son absence que quelques semaines._

Son attachement à la jeune fille était si fort que cela lui faisait peur. Il avait déjà aimé de façon aussi intense mais n'avait pas pu La sauver… _Je l'ai regardé mourir sans rien pouvoir faire… Elle était tout pour moi, Elle éclairait mon existence… Je me disais que je n'étais venu dans ce monde que pour L'adorer et La protéger de leur hypocrisie… Comme j'étais naïf… Je Lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour Elle, qu'Elle n'aurait rien à craindre tant que je serais à Ses côtés mais j'étais trop faible pour tenir ces promesses… Et lorsque __**cela**__ est arrivé, ma main a lâché la Sienne, je n'ai pas eu la force de la retenir._

_Il revoyait cet instant chaque nuit son visage souriant qui illuminait ses journées, son rire qui s'élevait dans les airs et chassait les nuages, sa silhouette sautillant gaiement parmi toutes ces personnes si rigides et lui se laissant entraîner par cette joie de vivre. Et soudain, tout s'effondrait, Elle tombait et il courait pour la rattraper. Il arrivait à temps pour saisir sa main, la chute s'arrêtait et il plongeait son regard dans Ses yeux pleins de confiance. Puis, Sa main glissait et il La sentait partir…_

Lucas s'adossa à une étagère et leva sa main droite devant ses yeux cette main qui l'avait trahi(e) tremblait de honte à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il l'agrippa fermement de son autre main et se força à reconstruire ses barrières mentales. _Je ne me permettrai plus d'être faible, je ne perdrai plus __**jamais**__ une personne à qui je tiens._

Pour cela, il avait bridé ses sentiments et ne s'était plus autorisé à aimer. Hermione était l'exception, lors de leur rencontre elle avait franchi la distance qu'il maintenait envers son entourage. Il rit un peu en se souvenant de la manière dont elle l'avait percuté. Lorsqu'elle avait basculé en arrière, il avait eu un flash-back de Sa chute et l'avait rattrapée avec empressement pour la serrer contre son cœur. Il avait savouré ce corps chaud, ce cœur qui battait contre le sien.

Quand elle s'était écartée, son visage, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux lui avaient sauté aux yeux et on esprit avait hurlé de désespoir : « Ce n'est pas Elle ! ». La blessure que Sa perte avait causée et qui commençait à peine à se brutalement.

« … Prince Charmant. »

Son cerveau n'enregistra que les derniers mots qu'elle prononça mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il ait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de douleur.

Flash Back

« Tu es mon Prince Charmant ! » _Elle avait un sourire si lumineux en lui disant cela qu'il ne songea pas à lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se lier ainsi. Après tout, même si Elle ne serait jamais __**sa **__princesse, Elle resterait dans son cœur la princesse qu'il protégerait et aimerait toute sa vie. Il serait toujours temps de Lui expliquer la nuance lorsqu'Elle serait plus grande._

Fin du Flash Back

_Pourquoi Lui ressembles-tu autant, pourquoi dis-tu les mêmes mots qu'Elle ? _Sous sa douleur, il conserva suffisamment de sang-froid pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance à la jeune fille. _A ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus du sang-froid mais de l'incapacité à montrer ses sentiments, _ricana sa conscience, _ils t'ont bien dressé à assimiler tout sentiment à une faiblesse. Malheureusement, si je veux accomplir mon but, je dois me protéger en faisant cette assimilation, _répondit Lucas, las mais résolu. Et il plaisanta sur les paroles de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle comprit quelle était sa place dans la société sorcière, son attitude se modifia aussitôt. Elle ne posa plus sur lui ce regard fasciné et curieux mais un regard de respect et de gêne pour son attitude précédente. Les conventions sociales lui imposaient à lui aussi de prendre ses distances cependant il trouva cela insupportable.

_Ne t'écarte pas de moi, toi qui ressemble à Elle, ma bien-aimée disparue. Même si je sais que tu n'es pas Elle, j'aimerais me complaire dans cette illusion douce-amère, alors :_

« Me laisseras-tu n'être que Lucas à tes yeux ? »

Heureusement, elle avait accepté. Durant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu par la suite il l'avait contemplé, fasciné par sa spontanéité. Son honnêteté était rafraichissante après toutes les hypocrisies qu'il avait subies en succédant à son père.

La fermeture de la bibliothèque l'avait sorti de la transe où il s'engluait et il avait retrouvé assez de raison pour lui demander de garder le secret sur leur relation mais pas assez de forces mentales pour cesser tout contact avec elle.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il vécut sa présence comme une drogue. Il retrouvait avec elle des sensations, des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir oubliés devoir retourner à ce rôle où ce titre effaçait sa présence lui pesait de plus en plus, se remémorer qu'elle n'était pas Elle puisque Elle était morte.

L'illusion se fendillait sous la pression de la réalité et éclata quand Hermione se mit à parler d'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Il prit alors réellement conscience du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être Elle, qu'il était cruel de baser leur relation sur la ressemblance qu'il avait cru percevoir et qu'elle n'avait pas autant besoin de lui qu'il avait eu besoin d'Elle.

Il avait profité du fait qu'elle passe moins de temps à la bibliothèque pour remettre en question la vision qu'il avait d'elle et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il s'était efforcé de revenir sur chacune de leurs rencontres en écartant le souvenir d'Elle.

Cette réflexion lui permit de se rendre compte de qui était vraiment Hermione en dehors de ses similitudes avec Elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait ses attitudes, sa façon de parler, ses goûts, ses projets pour l'avenir, il sentit la tendresse l'envahir. Il ne la considérait plus comme Elle mais l'aimait de la même manière, tel un trésor à chérir.

Hermione s'aperçut que le regard de Lucas sur elle avait changé et lui en demanda la raison. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle était devenue la seconde fille de son cœur, les joues d'Hermione devinrent écarlates. Il la trouva tout simplement adorable et se promit de la faire rougir le plus souvent possible. Cette envie de taquiner n'était jamais apparue avec Elle, c'était la preuve qu'il arrivait à les différencier donc qu'il commençait réellement à faire son deuil.

Lucas se redressa et sortit de la bibliothèque, il allait profiter des vacances pour devenir assez fort afin de pouvoir la protéger. Il ne voulait pas connaître une autre perte.

Haria se détendit lorsque le Poudlard Express fut parti. Il ne restait pratiquement pas d'élèves et elle savourait le calme qui avait envahi Poudlard. Les jumeaux qui se tenaient à ses côtés se moquèrent du sourire béat qu'elle affichait. Ils s'enfuirent en riant devant le regard noir qu'elle leur lançait.

Haria se retint de leur courir après, elle n'allait pas gaspiller ses débuts de vacances à être en colère à cause d'eux. A la place, elle se dirigea vers le parc pour faire une sieste, mollement allongée sur sa cape chauffante… _elle en ronronnait d'avance._

« Hey, c'est quoi cet oiseau sinistre ? » S'exclama Georges.

Haria leva les yeux dans la direction qu'il indiquait et blêmit. Un oiseau ressemblant à un corbeau mais faisant le double de la taille normale et possédant des serres rouge sang se dirigeait vers elle. Il tenait dans son bec une lettre noire qu'il lâcha lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de la jeune fille figée, avant de s'en aller à tire-d'aile.

Haria rattrapa par réflexe la lettre et la fixa sans oser l'ouvrir, sachant que ses vacances venaient d'être gâchées. Sentant la curiosité de Fred et Georges, elle la retourna, dévoilant le sceau maudit de sa famille : un cercle divisé en trois larmes s'enroulant, une rouge, une dorée et une argentée.

Elle retroussa les babines en feulant quand elle se rappela que ce sceau se trouvait sur son front et permettait aux personnes du Ministère de la localiser en permanence et d'être averties immédiatement si elle enfreignait les règles.

« Haria ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux.

Elle soupira et leur expliqua :

« Vous vous rappelez ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé du premier de ma lignée créé pour combattre durant les Guerres Sombres. Lorsque le gouvernement a su qu'il transmettait ses pouvoirs à ses descendants, il a décidé de s'en servir pour éliminer les bêtes magiques menaçant la population.

Lorsque l'une d'elles est repérée et que les services du Ministère n'arrivent pas à lutter contre elle, le Kagenie reçoit une lettre comme celle-là qui indique quel genre de créature il doit combattre et où elle a été vue pour la dernière fois.

-Ils ne disent pas ce que vous devez en faire ? »

Haria eut un rire cynique à cette réflexion :

« Pourquoi le préciser, nous savons très bien que le seul ordre possible est de tuer ! »

Elle profita de la stupeur des jumeaux pour leur dire d'avertir Dumbledore qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait à Poudlard et pour s'enfuir en courant vers les limites des barrières de transplanage. Elle ne voulait pas regarder derrière elle et apercevoir leur dégoût ou pire leur pitié.

Elle transplana à proximité du petit village dont les habitants avaient aperçu la bête. D'après leur description, elle avait un corps de cheval recouvert d'écailles, une queue de lion et une tête d'oiseau.

_Une chimère échappée d'une expérience du Ministère, encore une ! Ils se sont amusés à créer ces anormalités sans songer à la façon de les contrôler et font appel à une autre de leur créature, les Kagenie pour les éliminer !_

Elle haïssait le Ministère de la Magie et ses chercheurs qui n'hésitaient pas à se lancer dans des expérimentations dangereuses et à donner vie à des êtres qu'ils avaient le culot de nommer ensuite ''monstres''.

Un grondement la sortit de ses pensées et réveilla ses instincts de chasse. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et la pupille se fendit en même temps que ses crocs sortirent. Elle huma l'air pour localiser sa proie et bondit en avant dés qu'elle l'eut trouvée celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans un bois à proximité du village.

Haria se déplaçait face au vent pour l'approcher sans qu'elle la sente. Elle se faufilait entre les arbres si vite qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que leur silhouette. Elle savait que si elle ralentissait, les autres animaux la sentiraient et s'enfuiraient en avertissant la Chimère.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de sa proie, celle-ci s'aperçut de sa présence et feula de défi. Le sourire d'Haria s'agrandit, la Chimère lui facilitait la tâche en choisissant de l'affronter plutôt que de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de son infériorité.

Haria surgit face à la Chimère et, sans ralentir, fit apparaître son arme, un bâton où à chaque bout était fixée une lame effilée. La Chimère se dressa sur ses sabots pour paraître menaçante mais Haria bondit et lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup.

Elle s'écarta pour éviter d'être frappée lors des convulsions d'agonie de la Chimère. Sa main s'accrochait à son arme, un moyen pour elle de s'assurer que sa conscience humaine prédominait. Malgré cela, l'envie d'achever à mains nues la bête, de plonger ses crocs dans la chair et de boire le sang montait en elle.

Elle se tendait peu à peu, ses consciences luttant les unes contre les autres. Puis vint le moment où sa partie humaine céda face aux autres et où son corps s'élança vers la créature.

« Non ! » Une main impérieuse lui saisit le bras et la plaqua contre un torse dur. Haria se débattit, feulant et griffant celui qui avait osé l'arrêter avant son festin. Toutefois, l'emprise ne se desserrait pas en fait, la personne avait l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de ses efforts pour se libérer.

Haria se calma peu à peu, reconnaissant cette présence, Raven.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi. » Déclara-t-elle, ayant repris le contrôle de ses instincts.

Pour toute réponse, Raven transplanna dans la Forêt Interdite en dehors des barrières de Poudlard et se dirigea tranquillement vers la rivière qui coulait-là.

_Il ne va pas oser ? _Haria se raidit mais ne put l'empêcher de la jeter dans le courant. Elle émergea en crachotant de l'eau, voulut prendre appui sur une pierre du fonds, dérapa puis parvint à s'agripper à une branche d'arbre. Elle leva des yeux furibonds vers Raven qui se contenta de lui dire :

« Lave-toi, tu empestes le sang de cette chose. »

Elle obtempéra en rageant en son for intérieur, _t'étais pas obligé de me balancer à l'eau comme ça. _Elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il soit là pour éviter qu'elle dérape.

_Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit Maman qui prenne soin de moi. _Sa respiration devint heurtée à cette pensée. Elle revoyait sa mère, cette femme si belle aux longs cheveux argentés qui contrastaient avec sa robe noire. Son sourire toujours mystérieux et ses yeux sombres qui se teintaient d'inquiétude lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Haria.

_Et puis cette silhouette si grande que rien ne semblait déstabiliser, soudainement était transpercée par une lame et le sang coulait des lèvres, les yeux se voilaient, la silhouette s'affaissait vers le sol._

« HINA ! »

Haria, à travers les brumes de ses souvenirs, perçut une voix qui l'appelait et une magie qui se resserrait autour de la sienne pour la contraindre à ne pas déborder. Elle reprit conscience, agenouillée dans le lit de la rivière, entourée de flammes si chaudes que toute l'eau alentour s'était évaporée. Raven avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour toucher son dos, là où il avait placé un sceau pour bloquer les souvenirs de sa mère.

Haria souffla ''Maman'' avant de céder à l'inconscience.

Raven la rattrapa doucement et souleva sa chemise pour dévoiler le sceau, un phénix tatouée en noir et s'étendant du bas de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Le tatouage palissait légèrement, signe que le sceau s'était affaibli suffisamment pour provoquer cet éclat. Il replaça les vêtements de la jeune fille et grimaça en observant les dégâts que ses pouvoirs avaient provoqués.

La rivière était totalement asséchée, les arbres brulés dans un rayon de dix mètres et certains animaux qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir étaient morts carbonisés. _Bon, elle s'est limitée au feu, c'est déjà ça. Par contre, le sceau a cédé plus vite que je ne le pensais et impossible de le raccommoder sans déstabiliser l'ensemble encore plus. J'ai réussi à la contrôler à temps mais elle peut refaire un éclat de ce genre à n'importe quel moment…_

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle en faisait un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nul doute que les protections du domaine réagiraient violemment, considérant Haria comme une menace pour la sécurité des élèves. _C'est tellement risqué de lui faire faire une scolarité à Poudlard… enfin, tous les plans de Séléna sont risqués._

Séléna, la mère d'Haria avait le pouvoir de voir les chemins du futur et elle avait mis en place durant toute sa vie les pions qui donneraient une chance au Seigneur de Lumière de l'emporter. Raven était l'un de ces pions il l'avait toujours su et l'avait accepté dans la mesure où cela servait ses intérêts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit défait. Et puis, il adorait les situations ironiques comme de se retrouver, lui un vampire, créature des Ténèbres par excellence, dans le camp du Seigneur de Lumière.

_Et puis, ma très chère mère ne pensera pas, tout de suite, à me chercher dans ce conflit d'humain, ce qui me permet d'obtenir un peu de répit avant la confrontation avec elle. _Il n'arrivait pas à prédire comment elle allait réagir en apprenant que son fils préféré, son enfant prodige, son héritier s'était épris d'un humain. _Elle le prendra sûrement très mal, _frissonna-t-il.

Qu'elle ait accepté qu'il suive les cours à Poudlard durant son enfance le laissait encore perplexe. Il avait à l'époque voulu en apprendre plus sur les humains. Pendant sept années, il avait vécu au milieu d'eux, les avait observés, avait décrypté leurs interactions mais alors qu'il arrivait à savoir le comportement de tous les élèves de Poudlard face à telle ou telle situation, il y en avait un dont il ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir.

Cet élève dont il partageait la chambre l'avait intrigué. Raven, agacé de ne pas le comprendre, s'était amusé à lui jouer des tours pour se venger. Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était focalisé sur lui, passant son temps à le suivre pour mieux l'observer, ne pensant qu'à une manière de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Lorsqu'ils avaient passé les Aspics, Raven s'était aperçu qu'il avait promis à sa mère de rentrer une fois Poudlard terminé et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter cet humain étrange, qu'il se refusait à le considérer comme une parenthèse dans sa vie. Il avait pris peur de ce sentiment et avait décidé de fuir. C'est alors que cet humain l'avait surpris en lui demandant de le mordre. Raven n'avait pu résister à cette demande et avait fait du jeune homme sa proie.

Désormais certain que ce lien les amènerait à se revoir, il avait franchi les barrières de Poudlard, déterminé à se cacher quelque part le temps que sa mère cesse de le chercher. Il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Séléna Kagenie.

Celle-ci lui avait dit :

« Suis-moi, Raven ******* ********, je vais te permettre d'échapper aux yeux de ta mère pendant vingt années. En échange, tu veilleras sur ma fille, tu l'élèveras et la protégeras comme si elle était tienne et tu l'aideras lorsqu'elle guidera le Seigneur de Lumière vers la victoire. »

Il se souvenait encore qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter. Il avait été fasciné par cette femme charismatique qui brillait de la même lueur froide que la Lune, cette femme qui appartenait aux Ténèbres mais qui avait décidé de combattre pour la Lumière.

Il ne regrettait pas cette décision car, si le temps loin de sa proie lui avait paru long, il avait connu le bonheur d'élever Haria. _Elle a grandi si vite, maintenant qu'elle est à Poudlard, je me retrouve seul avec l'ennui. Mais j'ai promis à Séléna de suivre son plan… _en soupirant, il se releva, portant la jeune fille dans ses bras. La serrant contre son cœur, il se dirigea vers les barrières du domaine où elle se réveillerait et reprendrait son rôle d'élève.

Severus fixait la forêt de Poudlard avec une jumelle depuis qu'il avait vu un feu s'y élever. Les flammes avaient disparu trop vite pour que ce soit un phénomène naturel. _L'enfant Kagenie est certainement à l'origine de cela, mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu flamber une partie des bois ? A moins qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs._

Il grinça des dents à cette idée. Albus était vraiment inconscient de permettre à une créature des Ténèbres d'être élève à Poudlard. _Et, ce n'est pas la première fois, à mon époque déjà… et bien sûr, c'est moi qui aie souffert des conséquences… _d'accord, il avait un peu provoqué ce qui lui était arrivé mais ça ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi si Albus n'avait pas fait confiance à cette créature.

Il rangea ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa mémoire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup se pencher sur le passé. Bien que le présent ne soit pas agréable non plus, songea-t-il en regardant la pile de copies probablement bâclées et remplies d'inepties qu'il devait corriger durant les vacances de Noël.

Noël… encore un sujet désagréable pour lui. Noël, la fête de la famille… sa famille à lui, il n'en restait rien, par sa faute. Il se tourna vers le portrait d'elle qu'il avait accroché dans ses appartements de Poudlard sans savoir pourquoi et n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à enlever. Il se contentait d'en faire abstraction la plupart du temps.

Parfois, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, cette femme si belle et si fragile qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient rarement heureux toutefois il l'avait adorée, adulée jusqu'à ce jour où elle l'avait abandonné pour un autre homme, un homme qui l'avait pourtant fait souffrir à maintes reprises.

Il ne voulait plus y repenser et se détourna fermement de son portrait pour entamer son paquet de copies. Un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'élève, _Harry Potter._

Harry était dans la Salle Commune avec Ron en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers. C'était étrange de ne plus avoir Hermione dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, lisant un de ses énormes bouquins. Tout à l'heure aussi ça avait été étranger de lui dire au-revoir. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé la tristesse de la séparation pour les vacances scolaires. Il était même plutôt soulagé de ne plus voir certains de ses camarades, même si ça signifiait voir plus les Dursley.

_Je me demande comment fait tante Pétunia pour les corvées de Noël puisque je ne suis pas là ? Elle a peut-être engagée quelqu'un… en tous cas je suis bien content d'y échapper. Je suis soulagé aussi de ne pas avoir à contempler Dudley déballer tous ses cadeaux._

« Echec et mat », annonça Ron, « tu n'es pas du tout concentré, Harry.

-Désolé, je pensais à Noël.

-Moi aussi, je me demande ce que je vais avoir comme cadeau. » Ron avait les yeux brillants à la perspective d'être le matin de Noël.

« Et tu sais quoi, il parait que le repas du réveillon va être succulent, il y aura… »

Harry écoutait Ron énumérer tous les plats avec un léger sourire, son ami aimait vraiment manger.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Ron initia Harry aux divers jeux sorciers tels que le Bavboulle ou la bataille magique. Ils profitèrent d'être seuls dans leur dortoir pour étaler leurs affaires et faire des batailles de polochons. Le repas du réveillon fut aussi délicieux que l'avait dit Ron et ce dernier en profita largement. Le niveau sonore de ses ronflements en témoignait. Cependant, cela ne génait pas Harry qui ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il était de nouveau un enfant et sa mère le berçait en chantant :_

Deck the hall with boughs of holly, (Décorez la salle de branches de houx)

'tis the season to be jolly, (C'est le moment d'être gai)

Don we now our gay apparel, (Revêtons maintenant nos tenues joyeuses)

Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol, (Chantons le vieux chant de Noël)

See the blazing yule before us, (Regardez la bûche de Noël qui flambé devant nous)

Strike the harp and join the chorus, (Pincez la harpe et joignez-vous au chœur)

Follow me in merry measure, (Suivez-moi dans ces rythmes joyeux)

While I tell you of yule-tide pleasure, (Pendant que je vous raconte les plaisirs de Noël)

Fast away, the old year passes, (La vieille année s'en va rapidement)

Hall the new ye lads and lasses, (Saluez la nouvelle, jeunes gens et jeunes filles)

Sing we joyous altogether, (Chantons joyeusement tous ensemble)

Heedless of the wind and weather. (Sans nous inquièter du vent, ni du temps.)

Au dessus du château endormi, une douce lueur apparut, se reflétant dans les flocons, et la brise murmura la chanson, la transmettant aux pierres de Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre


End file.
